My Hockey Incubus
by ItoshiKetsu
Summary: What happens when a mysterious stranger blackmails the Hyuuga family? Hiinata, an ex-heiress, had her whole life set for her. But what will she do now that she's forced to live normal life? And what if she's in love with it? Please click,fullsummaryinside
1. Chapter 1

Hockey Trail

Hockey Trial

Summary: Sabaku no Gaara is a well-known Hockey player throughout the state; the best of the best. Hyuuga Hinata is a shy pushover who was blackmailed into becoming the manager of the Hockey team. Then the whole Hockey club falls for her innocence. This world would be the perfect romantic situation for any girl right? Not for Hinata it isn't. Especially when the very person who blackmailed her into joining, forces her to go out with him when she really obviously is not interested in him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

HYUUGA HINATA

I ran as fast as I can; though I know it's useless, it's obvious the predator I'm running from is laughing at me right now, not the least tired of chasing me. I pushed my legs faster. But I know it was completely useless. I knew what he wanted—as much as I tried to deny that fact, I knew it was completely useless, but the childish part of me wouldn't accept that. It wasn't any use.

I didn't know where I was going, and I wasn't going to. The moonless night was so dark, it was impossible to see the difference between the sight of my eyes closed or opened. I couldn't see a thing.

I felt a hard rough surface hit me on my sweaty forehead; then I felt warm liquid falling on my face. But I couldn't feel any pain; there was too much adrenaline, too much noise, the kind of feeling you'd get if you jump off a plane without activating your parachute yet. The feeling that you know you would survive safely but couldn't keep my mind from wandering to the negative thoughts of your mind—not that I've ever skydived before. The Hyuuga household would never let me, the ex-heiress, do, or any Hyuuga at all.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt ya," my predator's voice purred, "just do as I order, and I swear you'll be as fine as if you've never met me. But of course you have, everybody knows not even the world's strongest, smartest, wisest man can defy fate. I'm sure you can relate, right, Lady Hyuuga?" He grabbed my short hair and pulled my head up to look at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and there was a scar from between his neck and left shoulder down to his chest.

I couldn't breathe, all I could do is huff and pant, not because of the running anymore, but because I'm scared to death of the thought of me dying, and people could probably never find out the murderer.

"OK, now you are gonna go get outta that elite rich snobby school, Y-yaway high? And go to that Harukawa--Kurogawa school. Tell them that Ryo has already paid for the school fees, and be the Hockey manager. Give your spoiled parents any excuse you have to go there, I don't care what. We'll see what happens from there then." I think he winked at me, but I couldn't be sure, my eyes are still getting used to the darkness.

I tried to appear to be brave to this guy (he couldn't be any more than15-16). "Are you 'Ryo'?" What a stupid question to ask; the stupidest.

"If you like it," His hand lowered my head and kissed my bloody forehead, "how 'bout that?"

"If I go, you'll keep my family safe." I tried to keep it from a beg, but he already knew that was the only thing keeping him in control of me.

"That's right," let go of my hair and stood up, "as long as you don't mess up." And he disappeared in the darkness. How ironic.

I didn't remember what happened after this, it was too much for me; much too intense than I could take. I really am a weakling, just like Ryo said, I am spoiled. I can't even decently bring myself up and go to my nice, big, safe household.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something cold touched my index finger and stayed there. I tried to open my eyes, it felt like they were glued stuck by some cheap, almost gone, glue bought from a garage sale. It was pouring outside, which is where I am, the reason I was able to figure this out was because I found my whole body fully wet, not because I saw the rain pouring.

How long have I been here? I pulled my weak, frail, far-too-skinny legs up and walked to the direction of my house. I doubt if I'll ever be able call that place 'home' in my life. It's been different ever since my mother disappeared, not died. I think she ran away from the Hyuuga household because she couldn't handle the pressure or learn proper etiquette. I heard from father that she was really carefree; he met her at a business trip. And fell for her easy personality.

I reached my small hand up to ring the bell, but my hand stopped midway. What would I tell father? He would disapprove so much of my absence. But then again, if he had actually cared, he'd have called the police or something to look for me. On the other hand, there's also the problem of telling him I'm going to Harukawa High, and that I'm leaving Yondaime. Then again, who said I would go? I sighed; it was so obvious I don't have a choice. What was his motive in ruining my life?

I touched where he kissed last night, or more. The rain must've started quickly after I'd passed out, there were no dry blood on my face, and it was perfectly clean. I felt around, seeing if there was a wound there, there was a little bump there, but I couldn't feel any cut. I can't be sure, though, it could be red or purple for all I know. I'm so stupid, running into a brick wall when I could've call the police or someone when I had a chance, I could've even run back to my household. I don't need to see to walk to that household; I knew the trail too well. Nevertheless, I didn't. Where was I trying to run to yesterday anyway? The thought I had in my mind that night was _anywhere, just please keep him away from me. _How humiliating, even for me. What a pathetic thought; I was praying for not dying when I could escape it so easily.

I don't have a choice anyway, I _have _to do what he says, or the high status of the Hyuuga clan will be destroyed. So for now, I'll just follow his orders. I'm so pitiful.

"Onee-chan?" A young girl's voice behind me called; I knew the voice too well. I heard it ever since I was 4 years old.

I turned around to face my sister, "Hi, Hanabi," Hyuuga girls were not allowed to say 'hey', it was informal. I scoffed; how stupid. They're so strict it reached the point of absurdity.

"Were you somewhere last night? I told father you weren't home . . . that you could be in trouble. But he just said," She mimicked his deep voice, "'whatever Hinata is up to, she should be responsible for what happens to her. She should know not to stay up so late outside.' Father really is too _hardheaded,_" she said this word extra loudly, daring that Father would hear on the other side of the wall. I didn't stop her, Father _is_ hardheaded. "The strict Hyuuga laws should be ignored when it comes to a family or any loved ones safety."

I smiled at her. I was extremely touched by her words. But I corrected, "'the strict Hyuuga laws should be ignored when it comes to _anyone's _safety. In fact, it should just be ignored."

"Yeah," Hanabi agreed, "you must be so relieved now that Father said you don't have to the heiress. One day, I'm gonna stand up to Father and tell him straight in his big squared face that I will not accept to bear that title!" She said confidently. "Then I'll be free to live however I wish." She smiled with her eyes and mouth closed.

"Hanabi, you know it can't be that easily passed. Sometimes I even regret having the name 'Hyuuga' written besides my beautiful name 'Hinata'." I said Hyuuga as if it sounded like an insult, and some passersby who heard my conversation gave me a strange look. Of course it would be nice to live in a big mansion with more than 100 servants to serve you. Of course it's heavenly to have so much money, to not need to care about the price of the things you want. Of course it would be the perfect life . . . if it weren't for the stupid extra tiny things you gotta learn: etiquette, traditional dancing, speech, manners, how to hold a cup, how to sit ladylike etc. All those things make me sick. Why do those things matter just because your family's rich? "Besides, I wasn't actually relieved that I'm no longer the heiress. I was actually kinda sad," Hanabi gaped at me, as if I just puffed out of flames in front of her, "not because of that heiress thing, but because it feels like Father has no pride in me. He thinks more highly of you than of me. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it just feels discouraging." I sighed a sigh of relief; it was great to have someone you can express truthfully of your own emotion.

Hanabi didn't say anything, which means that she agrees with me. Then she shrugged, "it can't be helped though. Remember, Onee-chan, it's just what some guy thinks. You shouldn't worry about petty stuff like that." Hyuuga Hiashi is _not _'some guy', he's the man who is currently arranging the businesses of the Hyuuga clan, doing all the work that is needed. He is currently the head of the clan; he has the power to throw anyone out of the house if he wants to. It is because of him that the Hyuuga clan is one of the richest business family in the world. Someone like that is not 'some guy', someone like that is an important man that everybody would know. "What's important right now, is what you are doing standing in the rain. First you disappear, and now I find you standing with your finger pointing to out doorbell like some mute beggar. Not to mention that big purple bruise on your forehead. What'd you do? Bang you head against a brick wall?"

I turned fully around to look at her. My arms lay limply at my side and my head hung low. "Don't say it like that Hanabi, you sound like a Hyuuga elder." I don't like names such as 'homeless', 'beggars', or even 'street rats' to be used like that. I think it's rude; it should be profanity to use those names in such ways.

"Sorry," Hanabi sighed, "I'm just worried, that's all." She ran to me and held her black umbrella over my head to keep out the rain on me. My body suddenly felt cold, as if all my body heat had disappeared. I didn't notice Hanabi's school uniform, and when I notice now, my mood darkened.

He had said his name was 'Ryo', no, he had said to call him 'Ryo'.

Hanabi's warm fingers pushed me closer to the door. "The important thing right now is to get you warmed up inside, you need to tell Father what happened last night." The very thought of that horrified me.

"No!!" I screamed, "I don't want to face that man! I'd rather stay in the rain. . . ." Warm moisture filled my eyes as I began to think through the possibilities of my punishments. "Please, don't. . . ."

"Onee-chan, you know you were gonna have to do this sooner or later, better to get it done and over with than afraid of the time to come." No, I did not know. I did not know I would have to go through the wrath of those evil Hyuuga. I did not know I was ever going to come here. I did not know I was going to see Hanabi right now. I thought I was going to die. I thought I could go to heaven. I wasn't even close to right

"No!" I screamed; the thought of this is scarier than death itself.

"Hinata! Quit screaming and get inside! Now!!" It was deeper alto voice now. _Oh, no_. Father had heard me

My head hung lower and I followed Hanabi to the house.

Once I got inside, Father ordered Hanabi to go to her room to do her homework. Then he told me to wait for him in one of our guest rooms (he occupies all of them, many as there are). And once I was fully seated on the pillow/ puffy blanket, he began yelling. I tried to not listen to his harsh words, so my tears wouldn't come. It's very rude to cry when someone's talking to you. If that someone if he great Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Look at yourself!" He slapped my wet hair. "You look horrible! What's wrong with you? Presenting yourself like this? Have you no decency!" I glared at him; he was the one who told me to come here. Always blaming things on me, what kind of business man is he? Everybody says he's really cool and successful, but they've never seen him indoors! I wanted to scream at them for their naïve view of him.

"Are you finished?" I whispered; I couldn't sand anymore of this. I shouldn't be treated this way. And now that I have the perfect chance and is in the perfect mood to stand up to this man, I wasn't going to pass down this chance.

He stopped talking and stared at me incredulously, as if I just slapped him with an overheated spatula I picked up from a bucket of boiling oil. So I continued, "don't you care the least bit of what news I've come to bring you? Or why I haven't returned home for nearly a whole day? Or why I was completely soaked in rain? It didn't even crossed your mind last night to call the police—you only had to dial 3 buttons (not including the call one)!—because I wasn't home? That I could have not been here today? I was in a serious dangerous situation! And all you thought was that I was just fooling around at night. Because of this, you shouldn't blame me for what's going to happen soon." He still didn't talk, completely speechless. I breathed a sigh of relief; I never knew I had such bold potential in me. But before I could be proud or guilty of what I just did, the image of Ryo's smile flashed into my head again, those very lips smeared with my blood that have touched me. I touched my forehead again. This time not looking for any evidence of damage, but reminiscing last night.

His eyes flashed to my action, "How'd you get that?"

I kept my answer short and curt; I just wanted to tell him of what I was going to do, take a nice warm shower, and then lie in my bed pretending nothing has ever happened. "I ran into a wall." At first his reaction was of disapproval and disappointment, and then his mind went back to what I have said, and, for a minute of a second, I saw worry in his impression.

"Why? What happened?" His voice was of the voice I remembered as a child, before Hanabi was born and before Mother ran away and disappeared. It was soft, and it wasn't talking about business or the family name, but the safety for the family.

"Father, I can't attend Yondaime High anymore, I have to go to Harukawa High. You shouldn't worry about the money though, he'd said he'd take care of it." I explained politely. I would not be able to do what I just had done now; now that he had shown sincerity a normal parent should.

"Absolutely not!!" He stormed, "I demand to know what makes you _have _to do this!"

I couldn't recognize his current mood. It was anger, but over my safety. This is the first time I've seen this mood in action. My eyes watched him in awe, knowing that this image of him could never happen again.

"He knows some information on the Hyuuga clan, and he threatened to reveal them to public," I said quietly.

His emotion changed immediately to empathy, "I see, then there's no help then. Since our house is not in their area, I will rent you an apartment and you will live there. I'll send someone to pick you up tomorrow after school. All of your necessary things will already be there," He paused, thinking of the possibilities of avoiding this outcome. I've been thinking of this longer than him, and I know it was inevitable. "You are dismissed." His last three words were back to his business man voice again, the voice that I hated. Now that I know this other side of him isn't so far away, I wanted to bring out this side of him; I wanted the Father who loved Mother more than anything, even more than the Hyuuga clan, was willing to give everything up for her.

I left the guest room. How wonderful the feeling of love must feel, to only see that one love one in your eyes and nothing else. Only caring about that one love, and willing to sacrifice everything that person.

I walked upstairs to my personal bathroom and took a warm shower and changed into my pajamas. The A/C in my room was very refreshing, and it wasn't long when, after I lied on my back on my queen sized bed—my air still wet, spread all around my pillow, that I drifted into a deep sleep.

I was way more exhausted than I thought. The encounter last night was truly frightening. And now that I've met him, Ryo is the scariest person in my life that I'm sure I will ever meet.


	2. Chapter 2

My Hockey Incubus: Chapter 1

My Hockey Incubus: Chapter 1

"Have you paid for the school fees yet?" Oh no, I still haven't thought of how I would pay for this yet, Ryo had said that he'd handle it.

"U-um, someone named Ryo said he'd p-p-paid for i-it." I have no idea how I was going to go through this.

"Hmm, no one with that particular name has called the school," the school's secretary, Mrs. Oishi, said. I think she's married to a man named Hideto Takarai, but she kept her maiden name.

"I-I, uh, think he might go to school here," I said uncertainly; Ryo had never said this, but why else would he want me to come here.

"I see, I'll call all the Ryo-s from this school here then." She reached for the speaker, "maybe you'll recognize him." _That's highly unlikely._

_But maybe he can recognize me, if he goes here._ "Sorry for the interruption, would Ryo please come to the office. Again, teachers please let all Ryo-s that goes to this school come to the office.

Only one Ryo came; he had short messy black hair. His face was perfectly proportioned. He looked about 5"10 and is extremely skinny, even though he looked very strong and able. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans. He was also wearing pair black boots, and he had a black Nike wristband on his left wrist. His right hand had multiple rings on: on his thumb, pinky, and a long one on his middle finger. (A/N: The one that Nana has.)

"Ryo, do you know Hyuuga Hinata?" Mrs. Oishi asked.

He smiled at me, "I believe I've met her before. She is a Hyuuga right?" _Is he mocking me? _He had such a strong resemblance to my Ryo, the one who blackmailed my family . . . mostly me.

"She said someone said he'd pay this young lady's school fee, is that you?" Mrs. Oishi asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's me." He reached for his pocket and handed her a card, "the money's in there."

"Oh, um, then it's settled then." Mrs. Oishi said with uncertainty. It was just now that the card he handed her was the Hyuuga credit card. I only use mine for buying forgotten gifts, something I deeply want, or just in case of emergency. We have to pay for it later though, and if we don't, they take out the money in our individual bank account. But I couldn't recognize whose name that was.

So this was my Ryo.

"It's done," said Mrs. Oishi lightly. "Hey Ryo, since you're already here, show Hyuuga-chan around the school, will ya?" Her sudden friendly mood surprised me. Nobody talk to us Hyuuga like that. The way teachers treat their students sure are different from Yondaime High. I was really shocked that Mrs. Oishi called Ryo by him by his first name. "Oh, but get her schedule at the office first." Mrs. Oishi added.

"Yes, ma'am," Ryo said happily. He saluted to Mrs. Oishi (they sure are close) and pulled me into the hallway.

"Sooooooo," said Ryo slowly, "have you figure out your situation yet?" He smirked.

"Yes," I said. He was still holding my hand.

"Now that you understand, let's go to the office." He dragged me to the opposite direction.

I tried to appear to not be frightened, "whose card did you use to pay for my school fees?"

"Don't worried, Hina-chan," He said, appearing to be irritated, "it's not you."

"Whose?" I demanded; somehow his independent nature washed all my precious frightened emotion away.

"It's your grandpa," he groaned, "He's got a lot of unused money in his bank, so I stole his card. There's nothing you need to worry about."

"That's a crime," I stated, "you could go into Juvenile Detention if you get caught."

"You're exaggerating, and I _have_ been caught before."

"Well I get in trouble?"

He scoffed, "That's what I hate about you rich, all you wanna do is preserve your reputation, as long as you have that, you don't care about anything else. Scratch that, anything else that doesn't damage your business."

"It was an innocent question," I muttered, "why do you want me here anyway?" How did I get so comfortable around him so fast? I don't act like this even to Hanabi, and we're sisters! Maybe it's the fact that I don't have to be polite towards him, because he isn't high classed, (maybe he isn't even middle-classed, and he's just some lower classed guy who the school was willing to accept.) Or it's because he wasn't the nicest person to me, and I don't have to be polite for the sake for the family.

Or maybe it's because he knows too much about me, and I don't have to hide anything.

"Why not?" He asked; he was honestly surprised by my question, "don't you like it here?" There was a hidden meaning to that question; like if I don't get it right, he'll rat out my family's secret.

"I just got here," I said, not wanting to be controlled by him so easily, "besides, that's not the point. You could've just gone after another high classed rich family, why mine?"

"To be honest, I was actually going to go after the Uchiha, but then I found out your secret and thought it'd be even safer if I go after the Hyuuga business, a clan full of snotty, spoiled, rich people, than to go after the Uchiha, a clan that's the head of police in the whole country."

I stared at him, _so he __**does **__care about his safety._ I concluded.

"Besides," he added, "you're cute." He mused.

X-X-X-XXX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X :0

"I'm here to get Hyuuga Hinata's school schedule," Ryo announced when we just entered the office.

"Shut up, Ryo!" said some guy, "your too familiar to this office. Just print it out from the computer next to you; the document's already opened. After you're done, leave. I don't want to deal with you!"

Ryo whistled, "Somebody's in a bad mood,"—he said loudly deliberately—"Ah, here it is: your schedule." He crouched down so his head could be leveled with the computer. Then he whispered, "Now to make some changes." His long fingers flew quickly across the keyboard and changed my schedule.

"What are you doing?'' I whispered, "That's my schedule!"

"I know that, that's the whole reason I'm doing this." He whispered harshly back, "I'm making your schedule identical to mine, now be quiet! You're too loud."

And I did quiet down, because some part of me was still scared of this man.

"Got it," Ryo said, "File, and print!" The printer warmed up and buzzed and then a peace of paper got out its slot. Ryo grabbed and showed it to my face, "C'mon Hina-chan, we got a whole day ahead of us. I want you to meet my friends." So even a guy like him has friends, now I know why father don't like public schools.

He led me to a long, but short compared to Yondaime High, hallway, full of rooms with students singing and dancing and screaming and sleeping and conversing. The hallway is way noisier than it would've been if it was a private school.

Ryo stopped at room #246 (but I seriously doubt they have this many rooms). "**This** is my homeroom!" He announced like he was introducing me to a king. I stepped in, the black board was behind me and all the desks faced me, the entrance was to me left and the windows were to my right. The whole class quieted exactly after Ryo made his announcement.

"Everyone, this is Hina-chan!" Ryo proclaimed. And the class started to 'ooh' and quite few of them whistled at me. Then Ryo pulled me to the back right corner of the room, where a redhead, blond, and a brunette with a dog in his jacket(this place is so weird!).

"Now, Hina-chan, behave," he teased, "You don't want them to have a bad impression on you."

I didn't say anything back, I get shy and nervous and I blush a lot when I'm with so many people I don't know. Actually I just blush a lot when I'm with so many people that are not my family.

"This is," Ryo wrapped his right hand around my shoulder, "Hina-chan."

The brunette with the dog looked up and said, "We heard you the first time."

Then the blond jumped up gleefully and smiled hugely, "WOW!! She's pretty, how come it's always you with girls like this? The only girls that hang around me are Sakura, Ino, and Temari: the most violent threesome of Harukawa High. Nice to meet ya, Hina-chan, I'm Naruto." Ryo's nickname for me catches on fast. Naruto let out his hand and I shook it.

The redhead didn't say anything. I doubt he even heard of Ryo's proclamation.

"Okay, Hina-chan, this is Naruto Uzumaki, as you already know," he gestured his arm to the brunette with the dog, "Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba's dog growled and Kiba glared at Ryo, "and his dog Akamaru," Ryo added. "And this is Sabaku no Gaara." I didn't need him to show who he was talking about; by process of elimination, he was talking about the redhead.

Kiba had a fake-fur coat on with Akamaru's head sticking out in the zipper area. And he had dark gray sweat pants on.

Naruto had big blue eyes and blond hair. He had a weird jump suit on. And somehow, he has 3 'whiskers' on each side of his cheek.

Gaara has very red hair. He has a red tattoo of the Chinese character of 'love'. And his eye has black eyeliner all around them, and his eyes are sky blue/ emerald. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a brown sweatshirt on, and he had blue jeans on, but it wasn't as baggy as Ryo's,

"And, again, just in case Gaa-chan didn't hear," an animated popping vein popped onto 'Gaa-chan's' red head, "this is Hyuuga Hinata." Ryo patted my right shoulder 2 times, and then let go of me.

"Wait," Kiba said urgently, "you mean, like, you're rich?"

I nodded. It isn't how I would've categorized myself or any high classmen. My thoughts went into how people would pretend to befriend me just for my family's wealth, not that they would ever gain anything from doing that.

"Oh my god," Naruto screamed like a valley girl, "I'm friends with rich people."

"Naruto, she's only human," Ryo teased, but I could hear the seriousness underneath his teasing voice.

"A rich human who lives in mansions and castles and gets to meet royalty and celebrities. Hey, Hina-chan, have you ever met Jackie-chan? He was _awesome_,"—He sang the 'awesome' part—"in Rush Hour 1, 2 , 3 it was, like, the best—"

"Naruto," Kiba interrupted, "you're gonna kill her."

"Yeah," agreed Ryo. "Hey, Gaa-chan, why you so quiet?" Another vein popped onto his head, "Fine, I know when I'm not needed. Anyway, Hina-chan, I already picked out a seat for you," he raised his right arm with his finger pointing up then randomly points in a direction then turned slightly so that his finger is pointed to the seat behind Gaara and diagonal to Ryo who is to Gaara's right.

I headed to my new seat but something pushed—oh who am I kidding? It was obviously Ryo—my back forward until I fell on Gaara.

"Wha—" Gaara said when I unexpectedly landed on my stomach on him. I could hear everyone snickering behind me. I could hear Naruto and Kiba, but the Ryo was the loudest of the whole class; his voice rang like bells to my ears: "HAHAHAHA!!"

"I'm sorry!" I said loudly. The first time I really talked to Ryo's friends. I scrambled back to my feet and bowed. Then I felt Ryo's big foot kick me in the butt, and I fell on Gaara again.

"Ugh!" Gaara pushed me off, and I felt down the ground. Then the whole class started to laugh loudly except for Naruto who was blushing.

"Uh, Hinata?" He stuttered nervously, "your, um, skirt is, uh, is . . ." He didn't finish, and he didn't need to; I saw my mid-thigh length skirt flipped all the way up, revealing my pink _Neko-chan_ underwear.

"Oh!" I jumped up to my feet and brushed my skirt back down and patted off the dirt not present on my skirt. I flushed with embarrassment as I see the whole class still laughing and snickering at me. "Ah, e-excuse me," I ran out of the classroom, stammering, "I, uh, f-f-forgot something i-i-in t-t-the o-office. I-I'll be uh . . ." I trailed off.

I didn't forget anything, my bag was with Ryo, and I didn't forget anything in the office either nor did I go there. I could still hear the classroom roaring with laughter. I headed toward the nearest bathroom I could fine and sobbed on the toilet for I don't know how long.

People are so cruel, middle and lower classed people have no class at all. Humiliating me like that is so low. And I didn't need to be in this situation if it wasn't for that blasted secret my stupid family had, if it wasn't for Ryo finding out that forbidden secret. I hate him. I hate him so much; I can't stand everything about him. What was his objective to push me on to Gaara? To humiliate me? To make me feel completely worthless and unneeded, and for me to understand that I no longer have any control to my life? And his actions!! Doesn't he know you don't kick a girl on her butt, pushing me into another guy? Judging by his status, he probably doesn't.

I took a piece of the toilet paper and wiped my eyes of tears. Then I went out of the individual toilets and went to the sink to wash my face. The water felt nice and refreshing to my used-to-be-wet face. Then I checked the mirror to see if there were any hints of me crying. My red face has gotten paler and my eyes are slightly red and swollen. Whatever, I don't care anymore. I don't care if they know I cried, me crying should've been expected after what happened.

I left the girl's bathroom and headed to the homeroom, but then I realized first period has already started, and I didn't have my schedule. I was about to go back to the office to get another copy, when I heard, "Hey! Uh, Hinata," I turned around and found Gaara behind me, "Ryo's looking for you." I looked around, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I didn't care though; I didn't want to see that ugly face.

"Where is he?" I asked anyway, I just wanted to know, out of curiosity. No, I didn't want to know, it was just out of curiosity.

"I ditched him and locked him in the boy's bathroom." Said Gaara bluntly, I would've done the same if I wasn't, well, me: timid and shy and a pushover. But why would Gaara do this?

Gaara misunderstood my confused expression, "Yeah, um, I understand if you're mad at him, I would've been too, I still am. But Ryo volunteered to look for you himself—the teacher didn't ask anyone to though—then I saw him go to the boys' bathroom and I decided to lock him in." He shrugged, "The reason I was looking for you was because I wanted to apologize for pushing you down. I didn't mean for what happened to happen. So, uh, yeah, sorry. You have the same schedule as Ryo so you should be in all my classes. Follow me." He walked past me to out first period class.

"W-wait, um, aren't you going to unlock the boys' bathroom door?" _Please say no, please say no. I don't want to deal with him right now. I don't have to deal with him ever._

"No," Gaara turned his head to me, "why should I? It _was _his fault for what happened to you. Aren't you mad at him at all?"

"I am. I'm really mad at him. I'll never stop. I really do dislike him." I pronounced each word with even honesty.

"Ryo's really not a bad guy," He had turned his head back to the direction he was walking to. "He's just really hard to deal with."

"Wasn't he in Juvenile Detention?" I argued.

"He was framed. He was just caught with someone else's credit card." _Of course he was._

"Whose credit card was it?" Don't tell me it's another Hyuuga.

"It was a Uchiha." Ah, the Uchiha clan, "He stole Ryo's wallet and spent all of his money,--Ryo won a lot of lotteries—and when he got the wallet back and found out who it was—I think it was, uh, Madara—and challenged him to a fight. But he won, so Ryo got madder at him and took his card. It wasn't much; then he got caught, and the Uchiha sent him to JD. But the Hyuuga bailed him out with money. Nobody knows why. Not even you; since you didn't know of this," Gaara explained. I'd never seen him talk so much. Maybe he didn't say anything to me before was because Naruto was talking too much.

"When was this?"

"About January," That was about 10 months ago; today was October 25.

We didn't say much until Naruto needed to use the bathroom, and he found the door locked. So he went to office to retrieve the key and found Ryo in there. We were in 5th period when this happen and I looked at Gaara, meaning to say "you went all the way to the office to lock Ryo in there?" Gaara just shrugged like it wasn't his fault Ryo was locked in there the kind of shrug where he'd widen his eyes and raised his eyebrows high. His eyes looked so blue when he widened them.

Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Ryo, and my seat were all the same in every class. Except for some class where Kiba and Naruto were not there or those class where Gaara, Ryo, and I were in a higher group.

But, anyway, Ryo was set free. To much of Gaara's irritation, even though he didn't know Gaara was the one who locked him in the bathroom.

And now we're at lunch, where Naruto and Kiba were fighting over a bag of lunch made by Haruno Sakura, who wanted to practice her cooking skills for the one—impossible, I would add—day where she would give it to Uchiha Sasuke. I scoffed when she said this; obviously Sasuke would never eat food made by a stranger. The most he would do was to feed it to a servant or a dog. Either that or he would've thrown it away.

Ryo seem to know this too, he let out a laugh when he said this. Sakura sent him an evil glare. Gaara looked up and Naruto looked at Ryo like he was crazy. And Kiba, he was gobbling down the lunch made by Sakura like there's no tomorrow.

"You can stop Sakura," Ryo said undisturbed by Sakura's phony glare. Hanabi can beat her in a landslide, when she's not mad. "I'm not Naruto, that phony glare won't work on me. Actually it doesn't work on anyone except Naruto, and we all know why,"—even though he's Ryo, I was really touched that he was so loyal to his friend as to not say why (even though it's too obvious why). I saw Naruto flash him a grateful smile—"OK? And the chance of Sasuke to ever eating your cooking, not saying it's bad, is impossible. The most he would do is to give it to his servants or a dog. So I'd advise you to find another love. You've only seen him once, getting out of his fancy black limo. So now that you know that, I hope you'll stop being such a hypocrite." I shudder a how we feel the same exact way toward Sakura's impossible dream. Then he turned to me, noticing my reaction, "Right, Hina-chan," He wrapped his left arm around me and squeezed.

"U-um, yeah," I said, no sure how I should talk to her. If I was expected o be a Hyuuga, I would be polite and say 'good luck!', but I'm not expected to be a Hyuuga, 'Hyuuga' is just a surname here. So should I tell her the truth and crush her useless hope for such things, or should I lie? I gotta be honest, I don' actually like girls like her; all into love and nothing else, "it's pretty much impossible, since he doesn't know you and might see you as a threat to his family. That's why we are usually wed before we're born."

Sakura frowned then stopped talking while Ryo turned to me, arms still around me, and exclaimed, "you're engaged?!"

_As if you don't already know,_ "Yes."

"Do you know who?" Ryo smirked at me. To my opposite side, I see Gaara raise his head from his school bought lunch to look at me.

"Yes," I said, highly hoping that they won't ask who.

"Who is it?" Gaara asked quietly.

"What is this? Is Gaa-chan actually . . . interested?" Ryo said with fake shock. Gaara grunted.

"Anyway," Kiba said after recovering from eating too fast, "who is it?"

I didn't want to tell them, after what happened. So I decided to laugh, "N-no one." Yeah, I'm a bad liar.

"You can tell us," Naruto encouraged, "we won't tell anyone."

"Y-you won't get mad?" My question was directed mainly to Sakura. I didn't like her, but just like me, I didn't want to get her mad either.

"We won't get mad," said Shikamaru, irritated for this coming up, and him being too curious to nap on the lunch table, "just tell him your fiancé's name."

"Uchiha . . ." Everyone turned anxiously at me, wide eyed, "Sasuke." The use of Sasuke as my fiancé is odd and unfitting. The reason we were wed was because the Hyuuga elders wanted to form an alliance with the Uchiha.

Instead of screaming and roaring and waving her arms around with fire shooting out her eyes and mouth, Sakura sat quietly and lowered her head onto the table as if to sleep. Somehow, I recognize her going to depression and frustration, and, for some reason, I felt guilty for saying this after just crushing her hopes of feeding Sasuke on one impossible day.

Naruto and Kiba gaped at me, and Shikamaru was trying to sleep but couldn't.

I turned to Gaara, but he had already resumed to eating his cheeseburger and fries. He seemed disturbed.

Ryo was frowning at his food, thinking of something deeply; even Naruto was speechless.

The atmosphere at the lunch table turned dense and quiet immediately. I just sat there awkwardly and decided to eat my lunch. I made it myself especially for today, even though today wasn't exactly a good occasion.

When the bell rang, everyone left quietly as if I was never here and as if they just ate the nastiest thing in the world.

E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E

Ryo and Gaara weren't with me when dismissal came, and I was glad for that. I wouldn't want Ryo to come to my new apartment and have a party or something . . . and I didn't want them to see the limo that was waiting for me at the school gate.

"Hinata," Kin asked, she was a girl with too long hair for my taste in some of my classes, "can I talk to you?"

I would've said 'no, I don't want to deal with commoners at the moment, my ride is waiting,' but I was too nice for that so I just waited for her to say whatever it is she wanted to say. "In private, if you don't mind," Kin added too sweetly.

I didn't know why in the world would she wanted to speak to me, a completely stranger, in private, but I nodded anyways.

She led me to the end of the hallway and into the girls' bathroom, her friends were there. I recognized one of them as Tatsuya. She had pretty pink hair and bloody red eyes. She had a black, purple beanie on.

"Hello," Tatsuya said.

"Hi," I'm getting a bad feeling about this.

"Do you know who we are?"

"Y-you're Tatsuya, and," I turned to Kin, who was standing right behind me blocking the bathroom door, "you're K-kin. I-I think y-y-y-y-you're . . . you're," I couldn't continue, everyone around me was smirking evilly at me, and, I couldn't put my finger on it, the reason is because of someone.

"It's okay," Tatsuya said, "you can continue." She smirked very mockingly at me again.

"Y-you're in my Literature class," I swallowed.

"That's correct, and do you know what I saw in that class?" Kin asked, nearly angrily. She didn't wait for my answer, "I saw you flirting with Ryo-sama." I was _not _flirting with him, the only reason was that I'm hanging out with him is because I have to, not because I want to. Not because I like him.

"Unless you want to be beaten up to pulp here, I'd advised you to stopped hanging out with him." Tatsuya threatened. I thought about saying 'my pleasure', but I decided to go against. I wouldn't want to cause any more trouble.

So I decided to be honest, but not to say anything more than what was necessary. "I-I can't."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Tatsuya put her hand on her ear to fake listening closely.

"I-I'm sorry, I c-can't do that," I said quietly.

"Then do you know the consequences of that?" Kin said, cracking her knuckles.

"I r-really don't have a choice," I stammered.

"That's not any of our concern," Kin said, stepping closer to me.

My heart's beating very fast, like it'll never be able to be like that again. I was so scared, so I blurted out, "Ryo says I have to!"

"Excuse me?" Tatsuya walked closer to me, "Meisai, Satoko, get the door." She ordered the two girls that had been quiet the whole time I got here, "Are you so worthless you'd lie so shamelessly to us? We're not stupid, Ryo wouldn't do that. Who do you think you are to him, anyway?" I didn't answer, "Huh? Well what is it?"

I just got so mad, I couldn't control myself, "A prisoner, he won't . . ." I stopped myself.

Kin slapped me hard. "Who do you think you are?! Just because you're a Hyuuga you can say and do anything don't you? Don't lie about Ryo like that! He would never do such a thing to someone like you! Worthless piece of trash, you'll never mean anything to him! If you swear you won't go near him ever again, you'll leave this bathroom warned, and you won't tell anyone about this, understand? I'll give you a second chance, what'll be your answer?"

If I agreed, I could try to avoid Ryo and when he chases after me, maybe his fan girls could just learn to accept this fact. If I said that I won't, I would probably never look the same again. I think I'll try my first option.

But I didn't get a chance to answer, and Kin pushed me to the ground. Tatsuya kicked stabbed me hard in the stomach with her stiletto heel. It hurt so badly, I spit out blood, and to my luck, it went onto Tatsuya's legs. Kin grabbed my hair just like Ryo had on that frightful night. "You're answer?" I couldn't say anything; I couldn't stop coughing and the pain in my stomach was making it very hard for me to breathe. Kin banged my head hard against wall.

"Ooff!" The sound escaped my mouth, and my stomach pain increased.

"Oh, so now you talk," Tatsuya said as she kicked me.

I couldn't see what was happening anymore, I could only feel it. And there was pain all over me, increasing tremendously each second.

"Hey! What's going on?!" A familiar man's voice yelled.

"Crap! We're caught!" Kin cussed under her breath. Then all of my pain alleviated from my body, but then the after pain of my beating washed over me.


	3. Chapter 3

My Hockey Incubus: Chapter 2

My Hockey Incubus: Chapter 2

Ryo was standing at the door way glaring at his fan girls. Kin and Tatsuya exchanged glances--dividing a plan--and Satoko and Meisai just stared at them, understanding what was to be done. "Hey!" Ryo screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kin's high pitched stung in my ears, "Ryo-kun, you pervert! What are you doing here in the girls' bathroom? Eww!" She paused, "Unless, there's a reason you came here at this time?" she puckered her glossy lips; gross.

"Is that the reason?" Tatsuya asked in a baby voice, masking her rough voice from just a few minutes ago, "Did you have something in your mind?" She lowered her head and looked up with only her eyes, trying to seem cute, which was ruining her attire; dark purple beanie, black jeans, big violet sweater, lots of bracelets, and on her sweatshirt it read _"Bloody Kiss"_.

"What the hell?" Ryo roared, "You guys are so completely . . . I don't know what the heck god did to mess you up! Don't get your hopes up, in fact, don't have those hopes in the first place, I'm never gonna be with you: I'm never gonna like you; I'm never gonna date you; I'm never gonna touch you; I'm never gonna look at you! And don't call me by my first name . . . actually; I don't want you to call me at all!"

"But . . . we don't know your last . . . name . . ." Tatsuya said in the same baby voice, her eyes almost teary, and her hand curled in to a fist over her mouth.

"It's Takarai you dumbassess, what kind of fan club are you? Not knowing my last name!" Does that mean that he's Oishi-sensei's son?

Everyone was silent. Kin and Tatsuya exchanged glances again to decide what they were going to do now, but this time, Satoko and Meisai were completely clueless.

I felt myself being lifted up. I turned my eyes to the one who had lifted me and saw Ryo's face; his dark eyes solemn and dead. His face was calm, but I can feel that he was extremely angry. There wasn't any hint of his carefree personality like there was before.

I turned my head and saw that the girls that beated me were lined up side by side looking nervous and guilty, biting their lips.

Finally, Ryo's eyes met mine, and I saw that they were blazing; even his eyebrows narrowed. Then he abruptly turn his head back to those girls as if my face was such an awful sight, which probably is; I can't begin to imagine how hideous my face is after that horrible beating.

"What the hell were you guys doing?!" He yelled. The girls flinched.

Kin stepped up, and then she composes her face to a face of an unloved, innocent girl, "Why do you say it like it's our fault? We love you so much, but you always ignore us like we never existed. How the heck do you think that would make us feel? And now some rich girl shows up, and it's like she's been in your life forever. And now . . ." She paused to sniffle, and then sob, then tears pooled over her eyes, and she started hiccupping.

"Don't pull that with me! You're the one who created that ridiculous fan club. You should know from the beginning that it was impossible; I would never date **any **of you if everyone's life depended on it. So just give up now, and don't ever let me see your ugly face again." Ryo said coldly. He turned around and headed out the girls' bathroom door where I saw everyone was waiting. Gaara and Sakura were standing outside the bathroom staring at me with worried expressions planted on their faces. Then I realized that Ryo was still carrying me, "You can set me down now, Ryo. I think I can stand by myself." I said, trying to squirm out of his arms around me. But he didn't budge; he didn't even look at me.

"You can leave now; she just has a few cuts and bruises. She'll be fine once she rests for a few days." Ryo said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked seriously. She ran to my side and put her hand on my face. She's really worried even after I told her I'm wed to Sasuke Uchiha. I wonder if she's mad at me at all. I'll have to ask her that later.

Ryo nodded. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I have work, so I can't go to your house today." Sakura said. I don't remember inviting anyone to my house.

"It's OK Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, ignoring why anyone's going to my house in the first place.

"No you won't," Ryo said quickly, solemnly.

"Yes I will," I assured Sakura and argued Ryo. He just shrugged.

"Bye, Hinata-chan," Sakura waved and left.

Ryo carried me all the way back to where my limo was waiting. Many people gave me astonished stares as Ryo and I passed them. Ryo set me down in the middle of the back seats. I scooted over the left side but right then; Gaara opened the door to sit there. I turned my head to look at Ryo, but he was already seated to my right side.

The driver didn't seem to notice that there were 2 extra guys in the car, maybe because everyone was so quiet.

"Um," I spoke up, Gaara and Ryo both turned to me. The driver looked up at the mirror to look at me. His bored expression turned to shock when he saw 2 strange guys sitting by my side on his back seat. "Thanks for saving me."

"Hn," Ryo scoffed. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting; I was expecting more of a 'you're welcome', or 'no problem', or 'be careful next time'.

"A-are you mad?" He couldn't really be mad at me can he? It was mostly him and his low-life fan girl's fault.

"You know what?" He turned to me with a look that says you-should-be-smarter-than-this, I-can't-believe-you're-this-stupid, "You're really stupid. Didn't the Hyuuga create the Gentle Fist fighting style?" I stared at him, pronouncing the words 'don't say this out loud' on my face, "Don't give me that look, I'm not stupid. And it's not like Gaara there will proclaim it to the world. You could've defended yourself in that fight, but you didn't. That was the stupidest thing anyone could've ever done."

"Ow," I winced. Somehow, those words really hurt a lot, so much that I had to put it to words to lessen the pain.

"Sakura's been through the same problem before, but you know what she did? Huh? She fought back, even though she doesn't have any expertise in fighting. And neither do those girls. You should've fought back; you know that Gentle Fist fighting style. But you didn't do anything. I can't imagine why." He waited for my answer.

"It didn't cross . . . my mind," I said slowly. And suddenly I understood what Ryo meant about me not fighting back; I really am an idiot. _How could it have not crossed my mind? _I could've escaped these bruises.

"See what I'm talking about? You may go to a rich school—well not anymore—and be from a super rich family but when it comes down to common sense, you're completely clueless." A sense of humor traced onto his face.

"OK, OK. I know what I did wrong, I won't do it again. Just please, stop talking!" _You're giving me a headache!_

"As long as you understand that, I guess its fine then. Just be smarter next time." Ryo looked back out the window, and I realized that we were getting close to my new apartment.

Then something struck me, "Were you . . . worried?" Ryo turned back to me, taken aback, I stared up at him.

He bit his lips, "Of course I was," a faint pink blush hinted on his cheeks, "I'm not what you think I am. I had reasons to bring you here."

"Eh?" I stared at him confusingly.

"Ugh, forget it." Ryo turned back to his window, his blush still visible. "We're here." He opened the door and helped me out. He didn't carry me this time though, and I was glad he didn't; it was so embarrassing when we were in the school. After me, Gaara came out.

Ryo looked up proudly at my apartment, "So this is where Hina-chan will be living." He grabbed my hand with his left and Gaara's arm with his right. "C'mon let's see it!" He said in a loud low voice. He pulled us in and into the elevator.

"Uh, Hina-chan," Ryo asked when we were in the elevator. His fingers moved around the buttons of the floors, "which floor are you in?"

"Oh, I'm in the penthouse," I answered. Father bought me the whole floor for safety reasons. I didn't mind though, nobody lived here, and I like living in big spaces.

"Where there?" Ryo asked after pushing the 'P' button.

"I'll be living in the whole floor. But I'm going to room 'E'', that's where my studying room will be."

"You own the whole floor? So that means like, no one can go there anymore?" I nodded to Ryo's question.

The elevator stopped at the 'P' floor, and we all headed to the 'E' room. I got out my key to stick into the key hole, but Ryo beat me to it and turned it for me.

"Does that mean you have to get out a key each time you wanna go to another room?" Ryo asked without looking at me.

"It's the same key for every room. But, no, since I'm not going to lock them; if anyone's tries to go into any of the room, the,"--Ryo opened the door and a loud beeping rang in out ears. Everyone covered their eyes and bent their head down wincing except for me, who hurried inside the room to insert my fingerprint on the pad. Immediately, the alarm stopped--"alarm will go off." I finished.

"Damn!" Ryo screamed, rubbing his ear, "you gotta go through that everyday? It's totally not worth it." He shook his head.

"Just when no one's here, and I have to set the alarm each time I leave," I said.

"It's not worth it, not worth it," Ryo mumbled again and again shaking his head.

I lead everyone to my room; it was the first time I've been here. The room was arranged exactly like my room in the Hyuuga household only this was only a desk for school work, computer, and a big screen TV. My bed will be in another room, and so will the kitchen and dining room, and the living room, and many guest rooms rented for 'safety reasons'.

I put my bag down next to my chair and sat on the couch. Just then, knocking sounded at the door. Gaara, I haven't heard talk at all since I was saved from my beating, opened the door.

The driver came in with some luggage, "Hyuuga-sama, these are your extra belongings that haven't arrived yet. I suppose you would want me to leave it here?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, you may leave." I like to arrange my personal stuff because it's, well, personal. I don't like anyone to look inside . . . which had to happen because Ryo was there.

He whistled, "So this is what Hina-chan wears." He held up my undergarments, then he faked a sighed, "How plain, I was hoping you would have something more colorful . . . like the one we saw today. This is all plain and white."

It just had to be the clothing luggage, didn't it?

"Put that down, Ryo," Gaara ordered lazily. I hadn't noticed that he was sitting next to me on the couch, able to see everything Ryo was holding. My face turned immediately red; redder than a tomato, redder then Gaara's hair, redder then it's ever been; I can feel it.

"Fine, fine, but only because Hina-chan's gonna have a heatstroke if I didn't," Ryo put it down and squeezed in between Gaara and the right side of the couch pushing Gaara to the middle, then he purposely widened his legs and pushing Gaara again into me.

"Cut it out, Ryo!" Gaara growled. Ryo was taking the entire right side of the couch, and Gaara and I were sitting on the rest of the couch.

Thinking there no way Ryo would stop, I got up and sat on roll-y desk chair. "See? Now everyone's happy." Ryo said; he sat on the couch with his arms stretched out too relaxed.

_Silence followed._

"So . . ." Ryo said slowly, pronouncing it with a 'W' sound in the end.

"I'm bored," Gaara said, even more comfortable now that I'm not sitting next to him. I'm supposed to sit like that because it's not 'ladylike', but I do it anyway when no one's looking.

"Hina-chan, you invited us here, entertain us," Ryo said.

"I didn't invite you here," I mumbled, "You came here on your own free will."

"What was that?" Ryo asked.

"I didn't invite you here," I said louder.

"Then why are we here?" Ryo asked like the answer is too obvious.

"Because you . . . because . . . um . . . I-I . . . because . . . well, that's," I stuttered; somehow I couldn't find the answer. Ryo just followed me here an acted like I really invited him here, but I didn't. So I blurted out, "You implied it!"

"I implied it?" Ryo scratched his chin, "Hmm."

I stared at him confused. Then out of nowhere, he crutched his stomach, and groaned, "Oh! I'm SOO hungry!! Ah!! Hina-chan, I'm hungry!!" I sweatdropped, he just wanted to eat my food.

"I don't think you're really that hungry," I said. Then he rolled to the ground and started groaning and clutching him stomach. "Besides," I said with uncertainty, "you're not really that hungry, you were fine just before I mentioned it to you."

"Hina-chaaaaaaaan!! I saved your life . . . you owe meeeeee," Ryo said ghostly, not the right way to talk when you're hungry.

"Fine, but I'm not sure if there's really food in the fridge." I got up and walked to the kitchen, then quickly inserted my fingerprint before the alarm sounded. There wasn't anything in the fridge so I made ramen. When it was ready, I balanced it on a plastic tray and went to my work place. But I couldn't find Ryo anywhere when I got there.

"Where's Ryo?" I asked Gaara as he helped himself to one of the ramen bowls.

"Something came up and he had to leave." Gaara said without looking at me before scooping some noodles with his chopsticks into his mouth, "I think it had something to do with Naruto." He said with his mouth full.

"Oh." I said before I took my ramen bowl and started eating. And then I felt my mouth and throat go on fire, like there were a thousands bugs ripping off my skin from the inside. I started coughing and coughing, but it just made my throat dry.

Gaara looked up, "you OK?" he gave me a weird look.

"WATER!" I choked out. He looked at me strangely and I pointed to my neck; I was sure my whole body neck up was completely red I started to feel hot tears coming out of my eyes. Gaara reached into his bag and handed me his water bottle. I snatched it before he was midway across to give it to me. Then I poured it into my mouth without my lips touching the bottle, the water overflowed and dripped off my chin and down my neck and into my shirt.

When I was finally finished, I handed the water bottle back to Gaara who took it silently and set it on the tray where Ryo's uneaten ramen was.

"Wow," Gaara said without emotion, "you finished the whole bottle." He pointed to his empty water bottle.

"Sorry," I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"S'OK," Gaara shrugged and took another mouthful of the ramen. Then he paused, "Why is your ramen so spicy? Mine is totally fine."

_I must've unconsciously put all of the spicy spices in one particular bowl I wanted to give to Ryo!_ "Uh . . . I don't know." I lied lamely. I set my ramen down and took Ryo's bowl. After I took my mouthful of ramen, I turned to Gaara, who was staring intensely at me with his pretty indigo eyes. I can feel myself falling in them

He raised a non-existent eyebrow, "Hm? Your answer?"

I was hypnotized, "I-I think I . . . I must've unconsciously put all of the spicy ingredients in one bowl that I was going to give to Ryo."

He laughed, "That's funny. I would've done the same thing, if it had crossed my mind." He looked at me, "But I think I would have a better outcome." He smiled at me, the first time I ever saw his face filled with emotion.

My face turned red, only this time it wasn't because I ate something too spicy. I turned back to my Ryo's bowl and took another mouthful and chewed.

Then Gaara set his bowl down, "Well, I better get going, it's getting kinda late," He stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow in class then." He picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Probably," I muttered.

"What was that?" Gaara turned quickly around to look at me; too quickly.

"I don't think Ryo wants me to go to school tomorrow because of what happened today," I said honestly.

"Ah," He faced back to the door, but then he turned back at me again, "You are OK though, right?" _Did I hear worry in his voice?_

"Yeah I'm fine. Like Ryo said, it's just a few cuts and bruises." I rose up my arm to show, and was surprised that it was almost fully purple and red with the cuts. I gasped; how could I have not felt that? I raised my other arm and found that it was just as cut up and bruised. Then I bent down to look at my bare legs, it wasn't as bad, just a few cuts and bruises here and there. I couldn't imagine what was on the part of my body that was covered.

"Whoa," Gaara stared, "That looks painful. You don't feel that?"

"It looks like it . . ." I said slowly, trying to grasp what I'm saying, "but it's not." He stared at me, "I don't know why." Gaara just nodded and waved good bye and then left. Ryo had said this would all heal in a few days, is that possible?

I sighed, this is too much. It's not even supposed to be possible, for god's sake! I didn't take any painkillers, and the countless wounds on my arms were impossible to not feel. How odd.

Then just as I thought this, all the pain crashed down on me. And I feel a sudden urge to kill those low life girls who beated me because of their unconditional stupid love. "Ow," I groaned. This really is painful, just as Gaara had said. Suddenly, the pain went down, but then gone up as quickly as I felt it. Why? How?

I scrambled to the kitchen and my hands ran around inside the cabinets, knocking down everything that wasn't what I'm looking for. When I finally found he right painkillers, I fell down on one of the dining chairs.

Once the pain alleviated, I thought to myself why I would not feel any pain when my body was so cut up. Was it because there was too much in my mind? This is ridiculous, I should be able to know why; it's my feelings, I should know how it works. Think, Hinata, why could you not feel anything?

_Gaara_.

That's the first word that was in my mind. Now I just have to figure out why it's him? Could it be that . . .? No, I couldn't. I shouldn't; I shouldn't harbor such feelings when I know it's completely useless! Now I know what it means to be a slave to love.

This creates so much trouble. I groaned out loud, knowing that no one was there to hear or judge me when I groan. It feels good. Normally, it'd be a good thing to fall in love with someone, but, no, not for me, just 'cause I'm a Hyuuga. I said that name, not like it was an honor, but like it was a burden. _Ryo's rubbing off of me; I never talk like this._

If this was those once upon a time, happy ending shoujo manga I would've been very happy and very at ease knowing this. But it's not. So I'm not very happy or very at ease, rather I'm very troubled and very burdened knowing that I have to deal with so much trouble knowing this. I wish I never knew this. Maybe I'm exaggerating, I wish I'm exaggerating.

I sighed; I hate these complicating predicaments. I got up from the chair and took a shower, and after that, I went to bed with my hair still wet and drifted to sleep with one question lingering in my head 'would I become like Kin or Tatsuya or Satoko or Meisai if Gaara rejects me?'.

--

**I dont think this chapter was vry good, but it was what i had planned. i think the last few paragraphs werent that good, because i'm not good describing feelings in so many paragraphs. if you hav n-e advice plz tell me.**

**Toshi**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

My Hockey Incubus

My Hockey Incubus

Chapter 3

I sat up vaguely on my bed. Uh, I am having such a headache! I shouldn't have slept with wet hair.

I got up to get dressed and ready for school. My limo was waiting outside; I got inside and waited in the ride for school. I thought about how I thought I liked Gaara and panicked. I laughed at myself, I couldn't have just assumed so easily like that. I probably just didn't feel the pain yet because I hadn't thought about it. But then I have not felt it when Gaara told about it?

Well, whatever, I shouldn't worry about this anyway. Just as long as I don't like him, then it's Ok.

I got out of the limo and walked to school in my white blouse and a pink and brown skirt. It was awkward when I walked into my homeroom, actually, it was awkward immediately when I got out of my limo; everybody was staring at me. The answer to why seemed so close, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I put my black tote bag on the back of my seat and just sat there. Nobody was there yet.

I dug my head into my folded arms on the table and decided to take a nap; my sleep last night was very uncomfortable.

But then I feel the room darken, I looked up and found that Kin and Tatsuya were standing in front of my desk, their arms folded and their eyes looking menacingly down at me. I stared at them with confusion.

_Oh I forgot, they could be mad at me from what happened yesterday._

"Don't think you're that great just because Ryo saved you yesterday. You didn't win." Tatsuya said darkly.

I don't want to deal with them right now, so I just gave her a simple, "Ok."

"We're gonna get back at you, so you better watch what you do," Kin threatened.

"Look, I really don't want to get into this, can you just not do that to me?" I asked tiredly.

"Hah! You think we will do that? Even if you stay away from Ryo now, we still won't forgive you for what you made Ryo say to us yesterday."

"Hey, what's going on?" a calm voice said from behind Kin and Tatsuya, I recognized it was Gaara's.

"Nothing," Kin said chirpily with a phony smile. Then she and Tatsuya walked away.

"What was that about?" Gaara asked as he pulled out Ryo's chair and sat on it with his legs around the back of the chair, before putting his bag in his own seat.

_Why is he talking to me? Wait, it shouldn't matter, because I don't like him. _"They said they were going to get back at me for making Ryo do what he did yesterday," I said.

"Hadn't they done enough?"

"Apparently not," I sighed.

"Did Ryo drive you here?"

"No, why would he drive me to school?"

"He told me this morning that he was going to pick you up if you were coming."

"I didn't see him; I got here from my chauffer"

"Oh," he took out his cell phone and pressed some buttons on it really quickly.

"What are you doing?" I leaned over my table to look. I ignored Kin and Tatsuya when they whispered loudly for my benefit, _"Look at her! First she's flirting with Ryo, now she's doing it to Gaara. She's despicable!"_

"Texting Ryo," Gaara said without looking at me. Then he shut his flip phone, "There."

"You think he's really waiting for me?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure of it, that's how Ryo is."

"That's . . . odd, he doesn't seem like the type to be so—"

"You'll get used to it," Gaara encouraged.

It was silent after that, that is, until Ryo came.

"Helllloooooooo, nice to see that you're bonding so well, Hina-chan, Gaa-chan," Ryo popped out of nowhere and put his arm around both of our shoulders.

Then Ryo stared at my face, as if waiting for me to say something. It didn't take long for my blush to appear and deepen second after second. Until I can take no more, I shook his arm out of my shoulder and sat back on my chair, hoping my blush would disappear. I looked up, Gaara was staring at Ryo wondering what he was doing then he stare turned to me, as if I had done something wrong. Ryo's stare wonder from my head to toes, then back up to my head again. I glared at him meaningfully for him to stop whatever he was doing, but of course he didn't. And my blush either came up again or deepened depending on my previous hope's success or failure. Just when I thought Ryo was going to stop, his gaze lingered to my chest. I wondered if there were something there, but I didn't have enough guts to look down. Gaara seeing what Ryo was staring at, and probably thinking that was what he was looking at from the beginning, sliced him in the head with his hand, which also has a couple of rings on themselves.

Ryo looked up at Gaara, the question "Why'd you hit me?" clear on his face like words in a book.

Gaara, ignoring the change from his gaze, changed the subject and said, "Um, hey, I got tickets to the Nightmare (A/N: Naitomea, o(≧∀≦)o) concert on Friday night, you up for it?" This seemed to snapped Ryo back to reality, he got up and sat in his seat next to Gaara

He was about to open his mouth before he saw me, "Jesus Christ, Hina-chan! What happened to you?"

I stared at him with a matter-of-fact expression on my face, "Oh, yeah, I forgot," He remembered, "but you looked worse than yesterday. I told you not to come, but you wouldn't stop fussing about your student commitment." Gaara and I both stared at him in disbelief, knowing I didn't do such a thing. Ryo stared back with the kind of look a guilty person would have when accused of a murder.

Then Naruto and Kiba came in, "Goooooood moniiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!" they both sang as they entered, but the class paid no attention to them.

"Hello, Naru-chan—" Ryo said but was cut off by Gaara's "Idiot," I couldn't tell if they were insulting or complimenting him.

"Hey guys, Lady Hinata-chan," Kiba said, paying attention to me for the first time, and being weirdly polite to me. I don't remember the last time I was addressed as a 'Lady'.

After Gaara and Ryo's "G' morning," and "Wassup, ma' Junya Paparazzi?!" (I'm sure you know who said which.), Kiba asked, "Lady Hinata-chan, can I ask you a favor?"

"Ju . . . nya . . . paparazzi?" I said in confusion, ignoring Kiba's request.

Ryo wrapped his long arm around Kiba and proclaimed as if on stage, "Kiba here, dreams of becoming a paparazzi one day go peep through people's personal life and announce them in words in public paper and humiliate those famous people whom he loves to anger so!" while Kiba muttered many 'I do not-s'.

And when Ryo finally finished I just let out an "Ah," and stayed quiet for the rest of the homeroom. I heard Gaara muffled a laugh when I did this; he must've been through the same thing. I tried to hide my helpless blush when he did this.

--

Dismissal

I tried to keep my face from getting hotter and hotter when Ryo had his arm tight around my shoulders as we walked out of the school and to my limo he established a plan that they stay at my house every time after school. I kept stumbling when he unexpectedly, playfully pulled me to one side and to another. Many people glared and stared at me as we passed them. I'm sure you know who glared at me.

And as usual, Ryo 'insisted' that I make snacks for him. I just gave them lollipops. Gaara didn't say seem to oppose to this so I thought Gaara is just as slick as Ryo is.

"So," Gaara said, "You think you can make it?" He was talking about the Nightmare concert this Friday. (Today is Wednesday.)

"Mm," Ryo thought for a while. Then a grin appeared on his face, he's dividing a plan in his head that, no doubt, involves me, depending on his answer, "Not sure, tell you tomorrow." I let out a sigh; it was obvious he was trying to seem like he's deciding, though it's clearly obvious he already has his whole agenda planned out. Gaara scoffed, and I'm sure he knew Ryo's real motive for his suspicious answer. "If you ain't coming, just say so. No need to sound all mysterious."

"Huh? What ever do you mean, Gaa-chan?" Ryo asked innocently with a little girlie voice.

Gaara scoffed again. "Tell me your answer tomorrow." He got up, his cherry lollipop in his mouth when he speaks, "I'm leaving. Temari's a real psycho woman when she breaks up."

"Man! Again? How many times is it? 20? 40? 50?" Ryo cried incredulously.

"Who's Temari?" I asked, talking for the first time.

"My sister," Gaara said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Younger sister?" I asked.

"No, older."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Then why don't you call her Nee-chan?"

Ryo agreed, "Yeah, good question, Hina-chan, why don't cha?"

"She doesn't deserve that title, she's more like a nagging boss than a caring sister guardian." He said bluntly.

_Guardian, _I thought, _so he lives with his sister. _Out of curiosity, I asked, "What about your parents?"

"Oh, them." He said it like they were strangers, "My mother died when I was born, and my father was murdered."

"Oh!" I suddenly feel guilty for asking about them, especially when I know the feeling so well; My mom left me when I was little because she couldn't handle the strict laws of the Hyuuga traditions and that she was looked down by the elders, though it's not the exact same thing it has the same effect, because the person is never with you anymore. "Oh."

Gaara, seeing my reminiscing expression assured, "Don't worry about it; I never got to know her and my dad hates me for being the reason why mother died, so don't worry."

I didn't reply and sometime in my silence he left. If father hated me, I would've been broken. Though it would be great if he showed the more fatherly, caring side of him, I know I should be thankful, but I can't help but wish for more.

Without a warning, something wet touched my cheek, I turned to my right, where the kiss came from, and see Ryo smiling stupidly at me. "To cheer you up," he explained.

At first I was confuse, but then I figured out that he was just trying to bring my mood up. I gave him an understanding smile, "Uh, thanks," maybe he isn't so bad.

"Any time."

--

Toshi- yeah i kno, this chapter ending's a bit corny but i wanted to show that Ryo really do care for Hinata n he's not just doing what he did to black mail her for fun . . . i kno this chapter is shorter than the others but i realized that its much easier this way: more shorter chapters than long less chapters. yeah... I already got the whole story thought out so fear not, this story will be finished. but please **_review_** anyway. because so far i only really got 2, which i am really very very thankful for so thank you. but PLEASE!

and enjoy.


	5. My Wild Motorcycle Ride into Ryo's Past

My Hockey Incubus

_Tack, tack_

"Yo, Hina-chan, Good morning!!" I put down my toothbrush and quickly goggled so I could answer Ryo before he starts disturbing the neighbors, not that anything will happen if they do complain, because no one will dare kick me out.

I washed my face clean and put on my contacts in less than a minute before I went to open the window, but no one was standing outside. That's weird; I thought I heard Ryo's voice calling me.

_Tack, tack_

I turn my way to the 'tack, tack' sound, and saw Ryo standing at my balcony, his index finger tapping the glass window. "Oh!" I hoped through the piles of boxes that hasn't fully been unpacked while I'm at school and opened the glass door to let him inside. I had grown surprisingly close to him since yesterday, though it does seem like it was a week ago. Then we jumped through the boxes. "Thanks for letting me in," Ryo said casually, though not as appreciated, "But, just out of curiosity, would you open the door to anyone you see standing on the balcony?"

I laughed, "You know I wouldn't."

"So!" He proclaimed, not as casually this time, "What'd you have for breakfast?"

"Huh?" He's leading me on to something, "I had an egg sandwich. . . .?"

"Ok, that's nice…and healthy; eggs are very good for you, yes, lots of nutrients. And-and bread! Very nutritious too; keep your food balanced; not too much meat, not too much…grain. Very healthy, Hina-chan, I'm-I'm proud of you." He nods, unneeded though because I already know what he's up to, "Yes, yes, very-very . . ."

"Are you hungry?" I asked, though I know the answer immediately, Ryo nodded anxiously, as if suddenly his hunger has shut his mouth up despite his jabbering just a while ago, "Ok what do you want to eat?"

"Anything, he let out, as if he's out of the oxygen and is using his last breath to tell me a secret message to me. I just gave some cookies I found in the kitchen cabinet that I got it from the grocery store.

I didn't wait for Ryo to be finished, though he was extremely fast, for a human. As I was about to go to school as fast as I possibly can without letting out a single sweat. But someone honked behind, I turned around, and realized that it was Ryo, on a motorcycle, but he wasn't wearing any of those motorcycles safety jackets or gloves he's wearing a gray/dark T shirt over it with a guy with blood red eyes staring at you and his tongue licking an oversized chopping knife with blood stained all over it. The guy had a purplish color under his deviant eyes and his black hair is black and ruffled. (A/N: Beyond Birthday : Death Note.) And he's wearing black sweatpants and black _Nike _sneakers.

"Don't just stand there and stare at my awesome beauty and My Baby here, hurry up, get your butt over here." He gave me his trademark sarcastic expression. I made a face before I climbed behind him on the seat. I'm actually really scared to go on but it seemed like a much better option than running there. I've never been on an actual motorcycle before, not even a bus or train or subway or minivan, actually, I've really never been on any transportation besides a limo. I shut my eyes and let my arms wrap around his waist, but so tight my whole body's glued on his back.

Ryo chuckled, than he sped up and than braked instantly, my entire torso fell onto his back, he chuckled again and then sped up so fast I could tell it's past the speed limit even with my eyes closed. I don't know how many times I screamed every time he sped off too fast a millisecond after the stop light turns green. Somehow, the school seemed much longer to reach when I'm on this motorcycle. But when I'm able to stop screaming and start enjoying the feeling of the cool wind against my bare face, I was able to loosen up and open my eyes.

Too soon, I realized this isn't my usual route to the school, and over the wind, I screamed (didn't even crossing the idea of waiting for a stop light to come), "I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO _HARUKAWA_!!"

"WE ARE," he shouted back, "I JUST WANT YOU TO SEE MY CHILDHOOD SCENERY."

_Childhood scenery? _I looked around the 'scenery'. It was a neighborhood full of apartments with their metal stairs so rusty I'm afraid it'd fall off any minute and land on a sleeping beggar. There were groups of people of all different races: African American, American, Asian, some Native Americans, Russian, and I recognize some as Brazilian; ironically more foreigners than Japanese. "Ryo, can you speak to them?"

"YUP!!" he sounded proud.

I'd bet they're really close, like brothers to hand around like that, though the atmosphere isn't so great, what with all the smoking and drug selling. But on a corner of the street, I see a group of people dancing so very quickly in clothes that looked that they were custom made for them in case they grow any bigger. Everyone was clapping while each person would take turns going in the circle dancing. There's a radio playing the ground and I'm amazed it can be so loud and clear with all the people here.

A guy that was previously dancing recognized Ryo and greeted him. Ryo just gave him a quick wave with his right hand and sped off to school, I gave the stranger though not so much strange a nod with a small smile, and we sped off.

**TOshi- hope you like this chapter, it just kinda came to me while i wuz writing, i didnt plan it out but it seemed like the right place n tim 2 add this so I did! please review and tell me what you think of this chappie or just the whole story. and PLZ review!! cuz I would very VERY _VERY VERY_ much be thankful 4 all of you! so please! if there's something u do not like, just say it, or questions, i promise ill answer it, unless my computer suddenly breaks down, but eventually I will! WITHIN A YEAR I promise!!**

BRING ME LE CRITICISM!! (and comments please :)


	6. If I Only Knew

My Hockey Incubus

My Hockey Incubus

"Your late," the teacher's voice was low and harsh. _It's all your fault, Ryo!_

Ryo and I both bowed in unison, "Sorry, it won't happen again."

"Don't use the same line every time, Takarai; you say it won't happen again, but you're tardy right the following day, even in my music class!! And you Hyuuga-san, I must say I'm very disappointed that you decided to befriend dimwitted Takarai here. I know his effect on girls, but you must see through the good looks--"—Ryo interrupted a loud "Yes, I agree: good looks indeed!" getting a short intense glare from the teacher—"—and see the hideous being inside that shell of looks."

"Hideous being?" Ryo actually sounded hurt, "Shell of looks?"

"You are dismissed! And Takarai don't let me see your unhealthy being again." The teacher practically shouted. No one would ever act like that in Yondaime.

"OK, OK, whatever!! You really hurt me, Daddy!" He screamed before running out blinking with fake tears he dropped into his eyes while we were walking to Takarai-sensei's class. Sensei and I sweatdropped as he ran away oh so dramatically out the door.

"That's your son, sensei?" I asked Takarai-sensei.

"Yes, kinda, no not really; I just pay for his daily needs and school fees because apparently, he's broke. I caught him buying himself an iPhone once though. And the friends he hangs out with! I wont be surprise if he comes to school one day with a cigarette in his mouth."

"But his surname . . . .?"

"He stole it, I'm really not sure what his background is; it was never stated. I don't even think that's really his name or age, is true; or whether he has a criminal record or not."

"I-I see," Suddenly I don't want to talk to him now; he made Ryo so much less trusting, "I need to go now."

So there's really no official information about Ryo, which means he could be anybody. So his friendly nature can actually be an act and he's really going after his original objective, whatever it is.

"Hina-chan!" _It's Ryo!_ "Wait up!"

"W-w-what is i-it??" I don't know why, but I'm suddenly cautious around him, which makes me stammer.

"Hey, um, meet me at my place tonight," Ryo said; but it sounded more like an order to me.

"I-I don't know where you live," I stuttered again.

"Yes you do," Ryo accused, "you say it this morning."

"I don't know which house."

He thought for it for a moment, his eyes on the ceiling. Finally, he decided, "I'll text you, give me your number."

"Uh," I didn't know if I should really give him my private information, but then again, I kinda have to, "Um, 550-9678."

"5…5…0…9…6…7…8…" he typed the number in his cellphone, "Got it."

_RIIINNGGGG!!_

"Crap! We missed 2nd period!!" Ryo grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my 3rd period, and then we disappeared in to the crowd.

--

SABAKU NO GAARA

"So if McCain dies, Palin will be the first female president. And how do you think Hillary is going to react? She's going to be FURIOUS!! That's why I know for a fact that she is going to vote for Obama and do anything to make him president."

I listened to Shirogawa-sensei as he told us about the upcoming election. I'm hoping McCain would win, but I'm not all that crazy about his vice president. It's not because her 17 year old daughter is pregnant, or just because she's a woman—I'm not that sexist, it's because I don't know much about her, and I'm not all that sure what she's going to be like if McCain dies and she takes over. But who am I to worry about such boring material? I'm not old enough to vote, and everyone else certainly has no interest in this. Just easier to keep it to myself.

_Beep_

I flipped open my cellphone from my VISUAL KEI red and black sweater. Sure enough, it was Ryo. What does he do in school anyway? He does nothing but texts people and sleeps, and still has perfect grades!!

**Where will u meet 4 le concert?**

Very quickly (trained from years, well, just two, of practice of hanging with Ryo), I text back:

**At the bus station on 23****rd**** street.**

As quick as lightning, a reply came:

**:D**

This is Ryo's signature, but he usually puts this here when he's really giddy . . . or up to something mischievous. You never know with Ryo. But either way I'm going to the concert whether he comes or not; maybe I'll call Kiba over to take some photos. It's illegal, yeah, but Kiba's great at sneaking cameras and video cameras in.

DISMISSAL

Ryo, Hinata, and I rode into her limo to her apartment as usual. How can she look so sad when she lives like this? This life is luxuriously; I wouldn't mind giving Rozy (my childhood teddy) to the poor if I could live like this!

I feel so special when I'm with her—like a VIP guest. It's a nice feeling to have.

She served us cookies just as usual at her house. As usual, Ryo finished the whole plate when I was on my second. Hinata never gets a single piece when Ryo is eating here.

I feel sorry for her, it's hard to get used to Ryo, and he is very annoying—Sakura and Ino often get mad at him for his stupidity. I'm sure it's even harder when she's from an elite family. I'd've given her my cookie, but I figured she wouldn't want it. As soon as I finish the cookie, I would always leave early, with a sense of regret for not giving her the cookie.

I did the same thing today, and probably will forever; I don't want to listen to Ryo's embarrassing conversation topics with her and watch her blush so red she should've hyperventilate.

And as usual, I went home (sometimes on the bus and sometimes walking) with a sense of emptiness in my chest. _It can never be. . . ._

--

HYUUGA HINATA

"Meet me at this address," Ryo said when Gaara left. He handed me a white crumbled piece of paper.

_**Be at the bus station on 23**__**rd**__** street at 5:00 tonight.**_

I gave him a confused look. "I'm doing you a favor, so just be there." He ordered, so I didn't refuse.

Besides, it shouldn't hurt to try.

--**Toshi- here is when le GAAHINA part starts! please enjoy!!**

**And this dedicated writer will be VERY greatful if you would com(pli)ment on the story or chapter. I really wanna know your opinions about what should be better to make the story more interesting.**


	7. The Concert

My Hockey Incubus: Chapter 6

**Toshi Hello, you may be wondering why im saying this in the beginning of le chapter this time, well, there is a reason,. So please read, not that its going to change much if you don't.**

**But n-eway this is just what I imagine the Naitomea concert would be like, ive nvr actually been 2 1. If you want you can search the song **_**Hate **_**and **_**Criminal Baby **_**by Nightmare****, on u tube or wateva internet vid u use. Cuz I think it's a good thing 2 do it.**

**Sigh, I've always dreamed on going to a visual kei concert. JRock Revolution or WACKEN to watch GIRUGAMESH!!**

**PLEASE ENJOY… ******

**--**

My Hockey Incubus: Chapter 6

_HYUUGA HINATA_

"_Meet me at this address," Ryo said when Gaara left. He handed me a white crumbled piece of paper._

_**Be at the bus station on 23**__**rd**__** street at 5:00 tonight.**_

_I gave him a confused look. "I'm doing you a favor, so just be there." He ordered, so I didn't refuse._

_Besides, it doesn't hurt to try._

--

And it didn't, this time.

Sakura and Ino had came to my house just a few minutes after Ryo came, each of them were in a hurry. It wasn't until later that I found out why. They fixed my hair into a very loose bun with the front sides loose at the side of my face. Then they dressed me into a brownish yellow shirt with a cartoon-ish Leche Flan with three short lighter-brownish yellow lines next to the dessert. And then for the bottom, they made me wear a gray, very short skirt with black tights under, and a red converse with different color crisscrossed lines on it. Sakura gave it to me because it was too small for her. And Ino gave me a cottony bluish-purplish scarf.

And now I'm waiting at the bus station for Ryo. I sighed deeply--then I gave myself an ultimatum, if Ryo doesn't come for 5 more minutes, I'm leaving. I don't care if he has something on me, I won't lay below my dignity and pride.

I sat down on the black bench on the station. Then my eye caught a redheaded figure heading toward me. Then, after seeing his deep blue eyes, I realized it's Gaara, with a surprised expression on his face.

I got up to meet him, "Hello," I greeted.

"Hey," he said back, though he didn't seem to care much that I'm here, "Have you seen Ryo?" It seemed he couldn't wait.

"No, but he--" I got interrupted when I realized I got a text. Ino took my cellphone and made the song _I am a Gummy Bear_ as my ringtone every time Sakura, Ino, Ryo, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, or the other guys call me (I don't know how they got my number though; it must've been Ryo). I flipped the open the phone (which Ino also put a Pokemon Pikachu chain attached to it), and Ryo had text me.

**I can't make it there –cough- -cough maniacally-. Sorry.**

Before I had time to process what he meant, then Gaara's phone rang; the song was unfamiliar to me, with guitar, and drums, and bass, and a vocal voice.

"Oh? Really?" it was full of heavy sarcasm, "So you're sick, eh?" He paused while Ryo spoke, I heard a lot of dramatic coughs in the phone, which Gaara held the phone away from his ear as if it's contagious, "Why don't you just tell me what you're up to in the first place? What kind of buddy are you when you're not honest?! UGH!! Ne-ver-mind; I'll deal with you later." Gaara seemed really angry that I was here. And it kinda made me feel bad, even though I know I don't have to like being with these guys.

I decided to leave, "Sorry, I'll leave." I murmured, a little tone of sadness washed it.

The ringtone came again as I started to quietly walk away, "What the fuck do you want now?" Gaara's really mad, already swearing at his best buddy. "How did you know that?! You're spying? Then why don't _you_ take her? _You're _the one who started babysitting her when you first saw her," _Babysitting?_ "Don't pull me into you're stupid games for innocent girls. Look! No! What? Fine!" He turned to stare at me, "There is **no **way I'm going to miss my concert for you! Forget it!!" Then he hung up when I think Ryo was persuading him into walking me home—I wasn't too sure, because I was already about a block away.

Suddenly, Gaara ran past me, and pretty soon I was running after him too. At first, I panicked, because I thought I was following him because I like him. Then I realized it was because Gaara was pulling me by my wrist, which was embroidered with an old bandana tied around it, a few other bracelets, and my watch, which is about all that's mine that I still have on me.

_Why is he pulling me? Where is he taking me?_ I thought, _If I'm such a pain to babysit, he should just let go!!_ A fierce anger shook over me, I swung my arm around until he let go of me, and I tripped on my foot. I braced myself for the ground, but I was caught by arms around my waist. "What are you doing?" Gaara's voice was still annoyed from Ryo's call, or because he's just mad at me now because I'm delaying his concert?

I huffed, "Where are you pulling me?" I flipped the side bang of my hair, but it just fell back.

"You're going to my concert. Ryo dragged you here, and you got all dressed up for him, so you're going to the concert." He explained, barely out of breathe.

"You don't have to do that, I can walk home; I can take care of myself." I insisted.

"We already ran pretty far, you don't know how to get to your house from here. Plus, it's too long, so you're going to the concert." He was getting impatient, he wasn't arguing with me anymore, he's ordering me with full of authority. And I hate that in men.

But I didn't say anything, I know I don't have a choice; I didn't know where we are or how to get home. I hate being manipulated!

Right at that moment, I vowed to never be so controllable.

Gaara pulled my arm again and lead me into a big building with a lot of lights inside. There was a big guy outside who checked Gaara's tickets, and then he led me in. Somehow, even being so late to this concert, he was still able to find a few seats up front—just about 7 rows away. My heart started racing as he pulled the upper part of my arm.

We sat down on the 2 empty seats without arm rests. When did these seats get so closed? Gaara and my arms were practically pushed to each other.

_This isn't right, _I thought, _I shouldn't be here . . . with him. This is really wrong; what should I do? What should I do?! I can't fall for him!! I thought Ryo said he was doing this for me! I'm definitely getting back at him._

Gaara and I waited impatiently for the band to come out and play. Me, because I want to leave, and Gaara's probably impatient because he wants to hear the band play.

Finally the whole room turned pitch black except for the stage which is now glowing brightly with white lights, as if the clouds of heaven has opened to shine the stage for Nightmare. I squinted my eyes into the light, a short figure, about her height walked out with a mic; then I saw 4 more figures coming out on stage. "ARE YOU READY RO ROCK!!" the short figure called, "I AM YOMI, AND WE ARE NIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHTTMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Suddenly, the 4 dark shapes disappeared and there were suddenly people taking the places of each instrument. "HITSUGI!!" Yomi proclaimed as the light reflected on a guitarist on the right side of the stage with many piercing on his face. He'd have looked scary, but in his eyes, I saw a feeling of innocence. The fans roared, and behind me, many girls confess their unconditional love for whoever. "SAKITO!!" Another light flashed to the left side of the stage where a guitarist stood, he looked the most average out of all the people she saw. "NiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" the fans screamed louder. Niya stood on the left side, in the front right side of Sakito. "AND LAAASSSSSSTTTTTT, LET US WELCOME OUR AWESOME DRUMMER RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKAAAAAAAA!!" Yomi's tongue rolled very long as he said the drummer's name, Ruka, _What a nice name._

The fans screamed louder for the band to start performing, "WE LOVE YOU, NAIIIIITOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEEAAAAAA!!" then they started chanting, different songs they want to hear until they all settled to a particular song called _HATE, _"HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE!" I turned to look up at Gaara and found that he was completely in the mood and is chanting along with the rest of the crowd.

I turned my face back to the stage with wonder. It's amazing how everyone in this concert is so united just because they favor the same band. "ARE YOU READY?!" Yomi asked loudly; his voice gave the audience with a sudden new burst of energy. The crowd screamed so loud I had to cover my ears to prevent my ear drums from exploding. "ARE YOU READY!?" He screamed again, this time with a kind of roughness or roaring at the end of his sentence. The crowd screamed back.

Then the whole stage's light blinked. And I felt something wet drip on my shirt, the fans behind me squealed with surprise, and I realized someone had thrown a opened water bottle in the audience. I looked around to see who did that and realized it was someone on stage. I looked around and suddenly everything was quiet. Then I realized again that this is normal in a concert.

Suddenly, music started playing and the musicians on the stage were jumping in unison to the rhythm of their music. Their fingers danced expertly on the guitar and bass, and Ruka (the drummer)'s arms moved hard and fast; each strike beated with my heart in unison backing up Yomi's voice with excitement that just makes you want to dance. His voice was quick and in note with a lot of feeling placed in each word, it gave so much energy. I looked at Gaara and realize he was singing along with Yomi. Under the crowd's cheer, I was some how still able to hear Gaara's singing voice. It almost sounded as good as Yomi's. If Gaara were to be on stage right now singing along side Yomi, he would sound just like a vocalist.

The song stopped and another came after, this one sounded sad with a little emotion of anxiousness placed in it. Yomi's voice changed from different octaves up and down, and his voice changed from grief to excitement to anger and back again. The song went some thing like this:

_S__ay if the morning doesn't come  
And I'm swallowed in the darkness of eternity like this,  
In this kind of worlds last moments  
I wonder what kind of words I'll spew out?  
The stars disappeared in the speckled sky  
floating away, the countless past  
After the sacrifice, the destroyed earth  
spells out a SCENARIO full of wounds  
then a little bit, a little more, weak cries  
dance out of my chest, and are swallowed by the night breeze  
I can't love again in the start of the end  
I'm missing you, an EGOIST who cant be rescued  
Sadness in the quiet night  
The future which disappeared, there's no remainder _

_The scene completely changed and laughs at the present time  
after the sacrifice, the destroyed earth  
spells out a SCENARIO full of wounds  
then a little bit, a little more, weak cries  
dance out of my chest, and are swallowed by the night breeze  
I cant love again in the start of the end  
I'm missing you, an EGOIST who cant be rescued  
aa, what this nightmare told me, I cant laugh  
and the everyday that I got used to, the sky of the town I got used to  
I cant go back again, in the beginning of the end  
clinging to something, The loneliness fades away  
sadness in the quiet night_

It sounded so beautiful, not like those classical songs I play on the piano, but more like an instrument singing a poem. I can actually feel the emotion as the band plays. It's amazing.

--

After an hour or so, the concert ended. Yomi and the other musicians bowed a good night and left out. The fans all walked out casually discussing about Naitomea's performance tonight. That is, except us.

Gaara and I exit the building in silence, and I wonder if maybe I ruined his concert. I certainly had a great time. But instead of walking to the bus station, we went the complete other way. I pulled on Gaara's jacket sleeve to get his attention because everyone's voice was too loud.

He looked down at me (because I'm shorter than him), "Where are we going?" I asked. I didn't hear what he said after that but I think his lips went "What?"

I screamed, "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I'm sure he heard me this time, but he wasn't looking at me, he had turned his head to the front. I followed his view and saw that Naitomea were signing autographs and taking pictures. I looked behind me and realized that a really long line, possibly a mile, was waiting for that confrontation with Naitomea. We were only about 10 people away from the front.

When we reached there, Gaara gave them a CD to sign. In return, they gave both of us a signed poster. I really liked it. Just about when we were going to leave, Yomi asked, "Oh, who is this young lady? She your girlfriend, Gacchan?" _Gacchan?_

Gaara chuckled, "Yeah, Ryo set us up. He was supposed to be with me now, but he sent her instead."

"Is that so?" Yomi's face inched toward me. His index finger was in his mouth, and he had a peculiar grin on his face. His head inched to his left side. The others behind him laughed. Some of the fans behind me complained and others cooed to Yomi for perverted things.

"Yeah, no. No! I'm not . . ." I took a deep breath; my heart was beating so fast, "I-I'm not his girlfriend."

"Oh? Than would you like to be mine? I have plenty of time tonight." I started to blush.

Hitsugi, the guy with a lot of piercing all over his face (I counted 14) patted Yomi on the shoulder, "That's sexual harassment, Yomi." They seemed really close.

"Aw, but she looks so cute."

"You don't even know her name."

"Yeah, what's your name?" Yomi asked me.

"Hinata." I didn't say my full name like I usually do because I didn't want them to recognize me (though the eyes are already enough to distinct us and others).

"OK, now I know." Yomi turned back to Hitsugi.

Hitsugi, as if testing Yomi, asked, "What is it?"

"Nata-chan!" Yomi said cheerfully.

"N-nata-chan?" _Nata-chan?!_

"Yeah, Nata is short for Hinata and chan for little." Yomi explained as-a-matter-of-factly.

_Where are all these nicknames coming from? First I'm Hina-chan, now I'm Nata-chan?!_

I looked at Gaara and realized he probably went through the same thing, Gaa-chan from Ryo, and Gacchan from Yomi. I snickered.

He turned to me, "What?"

"N-nothing." I said, his emerald eyes stared deep into my lavender ones. I kept chanting to myself, _Don't fall in love, don't fall in love. Don't fall in love with him._

The fans behind us complained more, "Yo, hurry up!! Who said you can talk to Yomi for so long." Such crazy fan girls, they sound so much scarier than Ryo's.

"Is there anything else you might need?" Yomi asked casually.

Gaara looked at me, "No." I answered.

Yomi leaned over the table, "Bye-bye, Gacchan, Nata-chan." And he pecked me on the cheek. I blushed deep red now. Gaara held my shoulder and pushed me away, behind me I could hear an unfamiliar voice (I guessed it was Sakito's because Ruka was sleeping and Niya was talking to another fan), "What do you think you're doing? You're gonna get her killed like that!"

Yomi said, "Nah, my fans are BETTER THAN THAT." He screamed the last 3 words. I snickered again.

Some girl behind us came up and said, "As long as you kiss me on the cheek too." Knowing him, I just assumed he did.

Gaara pushed me farther away from the crowd. The feeling of the end of the concert brought down my mood a little bit.

But then I realized Gaara's left arm is around my shoulder. "Eep!"

"What's wrong?" Gaara looked down at me.

"N-n-n-nothing." I stammered. Then I changed the subject, "W-where are we going?"

Gaara looked at me blankly. It seems that his annoyance of me was gone along with the wind. "You house, where do you think?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," I stammered with an idiotic smile on my face. _Stop being so stupid, Hinata!!_ _Where else could he be taking you to?_

He chuckled, and I had to look up because I couldn't control my curiosity. A feeling of frivolousness came over me as I realized we have the same inspiration now.

But I had to push that feeling away, "What?"

He didn't answer so I pulled on his jacket, "What's so funny?"

He looked at me with soft eyes, "Oh, nothing." He smiled a smile at me that would make me legs melt if he wasn't holding me up. "Hey, you wanna do something together?"

My heart beat faster. "Like what?" This couldn't be a…date, could it?

"Well, Ryo tricked you in to coming here didn't he? So don't you want to get back at him?"

I thought in confusion, "But I liked the concert."

He looked at me surprised, "Oh, so you don't want to prank him or anything?"

"I-I wouldn't mind if I do, but I'm not mad at him or anything." It's probably a better idea not to prank him, though, just in case he blackmails me more.

"We'll think of something then." He said.

We didn't say much after that.

A few minutes later, we were in front of my apartment.

Then something struck me, "How'd you know where I live?" This can't be an idiotic question because I know I never . . . oh god, I'm stupid.

"I come here every afternoon, remember?"

"Yeah, I forgot . . ." _Again_." He chuckled more.

"Do you need me to go with you?" He asked.

Without thinking, I said, "Yes," I caught myself too late.

"OK," I realized his arm wasn't around my shoulder any more, it was stuffed into his pocket now.

"B-but, if you have something to do, then…" _Shut up, Hinata! You look like an idiot!_

"That's OK, Temari's at my house, so it's better to arrive home when she's asleep."

I nodded, because I didn't want to say anything stupid. We went up to my room in silence. Before we went inside, he waved good bye. I would've asked why he wouldn't go in, but then I realized there's really nothing to do in there without Ryo around. I watched Gaara as he walked to the elevator and went in. The _ding _in the elevator ringed in my ears. He was descending floor by floor now, and I would probably not get a chance like this again.

As if by instinct, I ran down the stairs as quick as I can (which is pretty quick if I do say so myself). When I reached the lobby, I saw Gaara just walking out the apartment.

I ran to him, and just when I should've stopped, I couldn't, and I bumped into his back. I think I smeared my lip gloss on his back.

He turned around, confusion danced on his face. I let the words come out, I didn't think about them; I didn't want to. "Gaara-kun, I had a lot of fun today, and I hope I to be able to do it again." I was panting, but I don't know why, "I know I shouldn't say this, but I'm no good at keeping secrets. So I'll just come out and say it. I'm not expecting anything from you in return; I just want you to know. So if you don't feel the same way, just say so." I took a deep, deep breath. My heart thudded in my chest.

"I love you."

The signed Nightmare poster in his hand dropped, but I couldn't see because his hand was pulling my head up. His ringed fingers tangled in my hair and messed up my ponytail.

I felt myself being pulled upward. So high I'm on my toes. My eyes were opened and I saw that he was staring right into my eyes as he ducked his head and kissed me. I closed my eyes. My hands reached up on to his chest. His hands held my head tighter and I know it would have hurt if I wasn't feeling so vertiginous right now. I was pulled higher and our kiss got deeper and deeper. His tongue traced my lower lip and begged for entrance.

"Onee-chan?"

Gaara and I froze in position, my eyes still closed. _Hanabi?_

**--**

**Toshi hello everybody! It's me again, you may think that I'm appearing more and you'd be right, this is the second time in this chappie! ******** My first kissed writing what'd you think of it? **

**There's a few questions I'd lik 2 ask, cuz I 4got. And is not sur if I told you yet.**

**how many floor are in Hinata's apartment?**

**What do you picture her apartment to look like?**

**What was your image of what Gaara was wearing today?**

**And last, I just want your opinion on how I explained Hinata's feelings of anticipation for Gaara? Does it kinda make her look stupid or anything? Please answer, and if you have any questions, just review it and I promise ill answer them.**

**All criticism welcomed!**


	8. The Confrontation

My Hockey Incubus: Chapter 7

My Hockey Incubus

Chapter 7: The Confrontation

I reluctantly broke the kiss Gaara and I had just shared, and turned to Hanabi. She spoke first, "Onee-chan, what are you doing?" Her voice wasn't scolding, it was worry. I stammered and stuttered.

Then Gaara spoke, "I-I, um," he wiped his mouth, "I should go. Bye, Nata-chan, see you tomorrow." And then he walked off. I didn't have time to wonder why he had called me Nata-chan because Hanabi was still staring at me with wide eyes. "Well?"

"Um, let's discuss this i-inside." I suggested. Just when I was about to go inside, I noticed the Naitomea poster Gaara had dropped in the midst of our wonderful kiss that just had to be interrupted because my life is full of interruptions in my happiness. I took it and went inside, following Hanabi who didn't even bother to wait for me.

Once in my bedroom, Hanabi sat on my bed in her school uniform and folded her arms, "Explain." She ordered.

"Um, t-the guy that you saw me, uh, um, ah, yeah, I-I think I like him." I looked at Hanabi's stunned face, "I know I may just look wild because I'm not under Father's supervision anymore, but that's not it. I just **really **like him. And he took me to a concert today," Hanabi gasped. "No, no, I really enjoyed it, there was a really cool atmosphere in there. And things just 'clicked'. But Hanabi, I really, really like him."

"Onee-chan, you know you shouldn't be doing this right? You are engaged after all." Hanabi said.

"I-I know! But-but I just like him so much, I couldn't help it. And then Ryo set us up--"

"Wait, Ryo? The man who blackmailed you? He forced you to--" Before Hanabi could continue, I reassured her, "No, no! I don't know why he blackmailed me, but it really did me good, I'm freer now. And he's really nice to me."

Hanabi stared at me with a look of irritation, "Onee-chan, how do you know it's all just an act? And then he leads you to a trap and BOOM! You're dead. You can't trust this guy. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, but--"

"Don't trust him, Onee-chan, he's dangerous. I don't know about that redheaded guy you were making out with, but I would watch out if I were you. You don't know if--"

"Hanabi! Gaara-kun is not like that!! Don't judge him because of his looks. He was really sweet to me. And he always apologizes if he hurts me. He's a good guy! And I'm better than that to fall in love with someone who may kill me!" I caught myself, what am I doing yelling at my sister?

"Onee-chan, did you just say 'love'? You don't honestly think that you love him do you? L-look, I'm just worried for you, if you like him so much, then you can do whatever you want, just . . . be very careful. One mistake and we can lose you forever."

I nodded, "By the way, why did you come?"

"The past few weeks I was busy with studies and school work and what not. And I wanted to see how you were doing so I came here tonight because I missed you a lot. There's no one to talk to anymore." I smiled at Hanabi, "But I can see that you apparently aren't doing too well." She eyed my bruises.

"Oh! Don't worry about them, it was just an accident."

"Did Ryo--" I could tell she was having trouble just calling him 'Ryo' after he took me away.

"Oh, no! It's not that, I just fell down the stairs a couple of days ago. It's nothing." Hanabi eyed me suspiciously, but dropped the subject.

"Is that all?" Hanabi asked. I gave her a stern nod. "Well then, I'll have to tell Father of this, he's been really worried. Maybe he'll call of your engagement with Sasuke." I was happy for a second when I heard that Father was worried for me, but it soon vanish when I heard the next sentence. "No, Hanabi, please! You can't do that! If you do, I won't be able to see Ryo and Gaara anymore! You have to keep it a secret."

"What? You know I can't do that, Onee-chan." Hanabi said with surprise, "Besides, you know I'm horrible at lying."

"That-That's not true, you lie smooth as a fox when you're playing around. Just tell Father that I'm doing fine, I'm making new friends, and that Ryo hadn't force me into anything at all. Don't give him the slightest clue about Gaara, though; don't even mention his name, or his title. It shouldn't be hard Just keep it simple, say that I'm well and safe. But please don't lead Gaara into this." I begged. Hanabi remained silent, "Promise?" I stick my pinky out toward her. She nodded stiffly and we crossed our pinkies together. "I suppose you should be leaving now, it's already 10 at night. Do you want me to walk--"

"That's OK," Hanabi assured in a dry, dry, shaky voice, "I can handle myself. Just-Just be careful . . . and aware. At least do that for me."

"OK, thanks." I said. Hanabi got up and left out the door with a silent bye

I thought more about what she said on how Ryo could really be dangerous and that his whole friendly impression is all just an act to open up to him. Maybe Gaara was his accomplice who seduced me and then at the end, they'll kill me after gaining what they wanted in the first place. . . .

NO, shut up, Hinata!! Don't think like that, that will just jinx it. Gaara had never hurt me and neither did Ryo, it's disrespectful to talk like that about people who have been so kind to me. But then again, I really know nothing about Ryo. I'll ask him tomorrow. He can't possibly be evil after what he did for me and Gaara today.

With that thought, I took a shower and went to bed.

**0o0**

**WARNING: the nex chapter will have a bunch of OOCness, but i couldnt continue the story smoothly without it. so it will be veery 'fluuffy'**

**i know this chapter is pretty boring, but it's kinda important as the information and stuff. I know most people who read this story prefer to see romance and kisses and sweet moments. but then the story just turns fake so yeah, enjoy.**

**and I also have a poll so please check it out.**

**R&R plz!!**


	9. Chapter 8

My Hockey Incubus

My Hockey Incubus

Chapter 8: 

Ryo came to my apartment this morning to drive me to school. Or so I thought, he wanted me to walk with him to school so that we can talk. So I had my chauffeur cancel his morning shifts of bringing me to school. Ryo came with a brown bag so he didn't ask for any food like yesterday. So I was wondering what had made him want to walk me to school. A good deed to a friend, I suppose.

I was telling him about the concert when I realize what happened yesterday. I blushed, remembering Gaara and my kiss at the night before Hanabi came. I didn't tell him about it though. I was supposed to ask him about his identity, but I chickened out. So instead, I asked, "Ryo, do you smoke?"

"Do I smoke?" Ryo was startled. Then he smiled and ruffle my hair, "Nah, it damages my lungs and makes me die sooner."

"Oh." I was distracted with trying to arrange my hair back to its order.

Ryo stopped and stared down at me and said, "You know, Gaara has a higher possibility of smoking than I do."

"Gaara smokes?" I asked more to myself than him. I hadn't tasted any cigarettes yesterday.

"He used to." Ryo was standing up straight and walking forward now, and his face was serious. "His mother died giving birth to him. She cursed the family before she died. Do you know what 'Gaara' means? It means 'One who loves oneself'. Gaara thought of that more like a 'Look what you did to me, if you weren't born, I could have been alive. You just wanted to kill me didn't you?' but I think of it more like that his mother loved him a lot, but hated her husband because he wanted to abort Gaara. I'm not all that sure of what happened, but his dad experimented with some science chemicals to kill Gaara. While she was sleeping, he would inject the fluid into him. When she found out, she was furious. The chemicals hardly affected Gaara though, but it killed his mother. Heh, it's kinda weird, like Gaara's mother loved him so much that it's just nature for her. Her own body, recognizing the poison coming into the system that would kill her beloved child, sacrificed itself to save that baby."

"T-that is weird. It's like he's from a TV drama." I said, not sure how to react to what he just told me.

Ryo sigh a deep sigh, "Yeah. . . ."

"But that still doesn't cover the Gaara smoking part." I said.

"Oh yeah, when he was about I think 10, he encountered a guy in the streets selling cigarettes for money. He was in a pretty bad mood that day, so he bought it. He never smoked before that and wanted to try it. And he liked it. It was soon later that he became addicted so much that he has to stand outside to smoke for at least an hour each day. But one day, his sister, Temari, couldn't take it anymore and forced him to give it up. He went crazy without it. He wanted to get revenge on her, but somehow went through Kankurou, his brother's, CD, and ended up liking it. So then he got into music and forgot all about his addiction and his mother.

"But 2 years later, his dad, who despised Gaara because he thinks that he's the reason his wife died, was murdered. The police was able to find out who it was, but wasn't able to arrest him. So then Gaara started smoking again. Because of his violent reputation and the uproar about his father, Gaara was expelled from school and put into some other school. And that's when he met Naruto, who was, by the way, an orphan. Nobody knew his parents. He just, like, appeared, and they couldn't find any DNA matches either. I think he lives with Kiba, but I'm not all too sure.

"Anyways, so Gaara meets Naruto. They got off on a bad start and were always in fist fights. But later on, Naruto changed him, and Gaara became more open and nicer. Then Naruto introduces him to Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, et cetera. I think Gaara and Sakura started dating around that time."

"What, really?" I exclaimed, an overpowering emotion of envy and jealousy swarmed in my body.

"I think so, but it's just a rumor. Sakura says that they didn't, Gaara said the same thing. Shikamaru told me from Ino that Sakura did like Gaara once though."

"Oh. D-did they kiss?" I asked. I wanted to know everything about this.

"No, BUT I don't want to talk about this. So shut up and let me continue. So anyways, Gaara was at his, um, club--or you would probably call this a gang but whatever—one day and he met me. We got closer as 8th graders and then we became like best buddies. And then just few years afterward, you came. And VOILA comes the present time.

"Oh lookie here! We're at school already." Ryo said. Then he grabbed my hand and we walked to the school together.

0o0

Ryo came up to me again when I was at my lockers, "Hey, Hina-chan. You have any plans tonight?"

"Uh, no." I wasn't sure if I should say no or not, but it really is boring at night when there's no homework to do, which is when I sleep. I always wake up early because of this.

"Good then. Did you know that Gaara and your best friend Ryo plays Hockey?" He didn't wait for me to answer his rhetorical answer like I always do for everyone and everything, "No, of course you don't. Anyway, the rink's open for us tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"I'll go," I said, "But I've never skated before in my life."

"Good, you'll leave with us right after school."

"Wait, what about homework?" I asked. "I don't want to wait 'till late at night to do them."

"Oh, I'm sure you won't get any today." Ryo said with a mysterious smile.

"How do you know?"

"Even a man like me has to be right once in a while." Ryo said casually.

"That doesn't make sense." I took out the last book from my locker and walked to the direction of our class.

"Even a man like me has to be right once in a while. Don't worry, I'll be right. You can bet on it." Ryo said, his arms reached upward backward around his neck.

"You're weird."

0o0

Sure enough, Ryo was right, I got no homework so I was completely free tonight. It's so weird how Ryo knew this 'Even a man like me has to be right once in a while' doesn't cover this psychic insight. How did he know this?

I told my chauffeur to drop my bag in my house. So I rode on Ryo's motorcycle all the way to the City Center Rink or otherwise known as CCR. The ride was very relaxing as it always is with the wind blowing in my hair and the exhilarating speed Ryo drives at. Though it's nothing compared to Gaara's driving. He's been emotionless the whole day, hardly bothering to look at me or even acknowledge me. I feel like I was invisible around him. But I didn't care much, Ryo was keeping me busy and I was having fun. I still didn't return him his poster though.

The rink was huge, like the size of a football field, and the hockey skaters on the ice were skating with such speed and skill. Their scraping of the ice from the skates sounded like music to my ears. And when the players stop, though they hardly do, there would be a big wind of snowflake flying off into the side. When they do those sharp turn crossovers their body would go so low it looks like they were gonna fall.

I wondered what Ryo and Gaara would look like skating with that skill. It looked so fun. It's such a shame I can't do that.

Ryo and Gaara brought me to an empty locker room and helped me put so many pads on me I was exhausted before actually skating. Then he tied the hockey skates so tight I couldn't move my ankle in any way but keep it straight. It was hard to walk on skates on the ground but Gaara and Ryo steadied me. While it took me half and hour to get dressed, it only took Gaara and Ryo 10 minutes. And they actually looked professional when wearing their hockey gear, while I look somewhat like a bulky robot.

The first step I took on the ice made me fall on my back immediately, "Ay ya ya, Hina-chan, you suck." Ryo teased.

"Thanks." I tried to stand and to my surprise I did, well that is before I rocked backwards and landed on Gaara, who by the way didn't fall, and instead carried me to the far side of the rink and set me down there. I walked over to the wall to get balance. "You never skated in your life, but you skill in skating doesn't match with that excuse." Ryo teased me again.

"TAKARAI!" The coach of the school team yelled, "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND START PRACTICIN'!!"

Ryo skated to the coach and said, "But I'm helping a beginner skate."

"You haven't shown up at practice this past week, and the championship is coming up. You **are **practicing."

"Well, coach, I'm afraid that will be a problem. As you see my potential in playing Hockey is roughly horrible when my heart is not in it. But as you can see if I were to teach that beginner over there, I will be able to skate with full heart and at the same time teach and improve as I go on. Were I to start practicing now, I may not improve. So what do you say coach? I do need to teach that beginner. And you can't leave a poor unprofessional skater all alone on a rink as dangerous as this."

"Sabaku will take your place; he's been at practice this whole week. You however have not so quit yapping and get your ass over there and start fucking practicing!"

"Now, now coach. It's not good to swear. And do I have to remind you of what happened when--"

"Shut the fuck up!!" The coach screamed, "Either you start practicin' or you and your friends leave!!"

"Fine, jeez!! But you know what? I will play with no potential because you just ruined my happy day, Old man."

The coach and Ryo argued more after that, but I didn't try to listen. I looked at Gaara, who seemed just about as uncomfortable as I am. Suddenly I feel embarrassed of the kiss. We stood there in silence, finally I said, ". . ." because I was interrupted by Gaara who said, "Wait here, I'm going to go change." And then he skated off all show-offy.

When he said he was going to change, I thought, does that mean he's leaving. No it can't be. Because he told me to wait here, and he and Ryo went through the trouble of bringing me here, he wouldn't just leave.

As time went by, doubts started and continued to grow, until just when I thought he wasn't going to come, I tried to skate to the exit, only to fall face down on my stomach on the ice. "…Ow…" I winced. The helmet was slightly bigger than my head and my forehead had hit it hard when my head hit the ground.

"How can you fall while just standing?" Gaara asked. He had changed out of the Hockey jersey and pads and was now wearing sweat pants and a jacket.

I tried to stand back up but I kept wobbling and my legs threatened to make me fall again, "Whoa!" Just when I thought I was going to fall again, Gaara got hold of me and held me up. I feel like I was suffocating with him holding me like this: Both arms around my neck. "I never thought anyone could ever be so bad at skating, but I guess I was wrong." He joked. I thought he was uncomfortable with the kiss. Then he smiled, and because of that, I had to smile too. My facial muscle just made me do so.

"OK, I'm going to help you here. You obviously seem to be able to get back up when you fall, so I won't bother with that." Gaara said, "Hockey skates are not the same as figure skates. Figure Skates' blade goes behind you foot, but Hockey skates' blades are rocking, if you rock backwards, you fall backwards, and if you rock forward, you fall forward, so be careful with that. Try taking some strokes." He demonstrated by skating forward with four long strokes that brought him very far. Then he skated really quickly back to my side, and it was as if he'd been there the whole time. I try to make the stroke, but I wasn't moving forward. Then Gaara told me, "if you try to skate with your skates parallel to each other, you don't get anywhere. You want to push with the side." I did just as he said, but ended up falling on him. He tilts me back upright and said, "Before you start to skate, make you feet at an angle of a 'V', like this. Then you push with the side of the foot." I made my feet in a 'V' angle but I kept tilting from side to side and kept wobbling. Gaara took hold of my shoulders and told me to skate. I did as he said, and it worked. I was skating forward. "I'm going forward! I'm going forward!" I said with glee.

"Good, now do you know how to stop?" He asked me.

"…No…" I kept skating while he said, "Well, um, I've been wanting to do this for a while, and after seeing you on ice for a while, I don't think it should hurt you all that much, and I think this should work, so…" He pushed me forward right at the wall, "SORRY IF IT DOESN'T."

"Waaah…!" My arms were swinging all around me and I was headed for the wall. Following my natural instincts, I forced my arms to come forward and stop me before I hit it. It kinda worked: I didn't hit the wall because my arms caught me before it. But then I started tilting backwards on my skates and ended up falling on my butt again. "…Ow…"

Gaara skated next to my head and looked down at me with a smile. It seemed to me that his Blue eyes shined in his shadow face. "It worked." He concluded.

"Not very well," I added, "…Ow…"

"Not on you, yeah, but on someone else who has a better sense of balance, it would. Thank you for helping me with my experiment." Gaara joked. I don't know if it's because of the rink or because he's skating, but he seemed so much happier here on ice. Much more positive.

"You're…very welcome," I groaned, "It really hurts though." I complained.

"Yeah, well," He pulled me up with no problem with falling down at all, "It happens. Did you know that Hockey is the fastest sport? Some people believe it's the most dangerous, but I don't believe that."

"Dangerous for me," I muttered. Gaara laughed, and it made my heart skip, "Is _that _how I should stop?"

"Yeah, for now, I think that's best. Do you think you can turn while skating?"

"…No…"

"Well, try anyway." At the other side of the rink, I see Ryo waving at me, I waved back. Then he returned to his mini game. His movements were so fast, it seemed like the whole game was revolving around him. The small puck that he has seems to pass from player to player until they scored. It looked like it was fast forwarded, but realer.

"Nata-chan," Gaara called. It startled me and I lost my balance, I was falling to Gaara again. My hands automatically reached up and grabbed his shoulder for support. It was broad and strong. He hardly budges. Then I reposition my feet so that it doesn't make me fall when I let go of Gaara. I slowly let go of his shoulders. I was about to ask 'Why do you call me Nata-chan?' but then I saw his face. His cheeks were red, and I thought he was sweating. He looked uncomfortable and I could almost hear his heart beat quicken: the quick faint thumping. I don't know why, but this flattered me, like it proves that he loves me too.

Then I asked, "Why do you call me that?"

He didn't answer. So I asked again, but he still didn't respond. "G-Gaara?"

His eyes searched around the rink to see who it was that had called his name. Then it landed on me. "W-w-what i-i-s it…?" He stuttered. He looked so…cool… doing that.

"Why do you call me Nata-chan?" I asked again, for the 3rd time.

"T-t-that's your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, but nobody called me Nata-chan."

"Yomi did."

"Yomi? Oh yeah!! The vocalist for Naitomea."

"Yeah, he called you Nata-chan."

"Then why don't you call me Hina-chan like Ryo?"

"…I like to be different…especially when it's Ryo"

"Then why not just Hinata?"

"'cause that sounds plain, and plain doesn't suit you."

"It doesn't? I always thought I was pretty plain."

"You're wrong, you're everything except plain." Then he stopped, and then he continued in a different direction. "F-for example, look at your eyes, no one has those eyes except for you Hyuuga."

"Oh."

. . .

Silence passed us and continued. It was getting really awkward. The air seemed to get denser.

"Um," Gaara scratched his neck, "well, try turning."

I turned.

"I mean while skating."

I took a deep breath and position my feet at the right angle, then I took one stroke after another. Before long, I could feel the wind in my face as I skate forward not fast, but faster than usual. It felt so nice and I feel like I'm gliding in mid air. I started to relax myself and skated around. But then I caught sight of Gaara and remembered what I was trying to do. I turned, and it worked pretty well. I didn't fall at all. I was amazed at myself. _I didn't fall! I didn't fall! _Gaara skated up to me in his skillful way and complimented me in an odd sarcastic way. "Nice job, you didn't fall. I think you're improving well."

"Uh, thanks." I said. Skating is really fun, I wonder why I never really got to do it. The world outside the Hyuuga laws and etiquette is so amazing and fun. I'm suddenly grateful for Ryo. He brought me here and gave me the great opportunity to experience this; he was the reason that I was able to meet Gaara; I feel so much lighter when I'm here—no burdens or stress, just good times. When I'm with Ryo, I feel like I could fly high up in the sky.

I continued to practice as Gaara coached me for about an hour. I was able to learn how to skate forward and backwards, brake immediately, and glide on one foot. But I still couldn't do those crossovers and those things where the players would fall and get up within the next second and continue to play without disturbance.

"I'm so proud of myself," I said out loud, "I can skate so much better now. In the beginning I was falling at every step."

"And at everyone around you." I turned to look at Gaara. I can see him more clearly now because my helmet was off and we were resting on the bench. He didn't seem tired, just me, my short hair was so full of sweat, it was sticking to my face. "Well, mostly just me." We laughed in unison. I took the team's water bottle and aimed it to squirt the water into my mouth. But instead, it had to go to my nose. I started coughing. Gaara turned to me, "You OK?" I choked out a 'yeah' and continued to cough.

When I was finished, I told Gaara what happened, and he started laughing again. "That used to happen to me all the time. You gotta aim it just right so it goes in your mouth. Here." He took the bottle from my hand and pointed it at my face. "Open." I opened my mouth, and the water automatically came into my mouth. Then I closed it. I was about to say something, but water splashed at my face. Wiping the water away, I looked at Gaara, who was guiltily holding the bottle. "Sorry, I thought you wanted to drink more."

I smiled, "That's OK." Then my smile grew wider and I took another bottle and squirted it at Gaara's face. I laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny."

"Then why am I laughing?"

"Now my shirt's gonna get all wet. Why you…!" He squirted the bottle of water he was holding at me, and we fought in a big water fight of water that's meant for the hardworking team that's practicing right now and yelled at by their annoying coach.

"OK, OK. Stop." I said I wiped the water out of my eyes. Then I put on my helmet and gloves. "I wanna skate more."

"OK," Gaara said casually, and set his weapon down. Just when we were about to go on the ice, I shot some water at his face and ran off onto the ice. Gaara skated after me, and within very soon time, he caught up. I screamed. He took me by my shoulder pads and carried me up.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asked, I see him standing in front of us now, "I just came back from practice and I see Gaara chasing you."

"YO, SABAKU, TAKARAI, YOU GOT 10 MINUTES BEFORE YOU LEAVE!!"

"Aw, man, I only get to skate with you guys for 10 minutes that's totally not fair." Ryo complained, "We are definitely coming back here, and **I am **going to play with you guys."

We chased each other around, and pulled each other. Ryo even jumped on Gaara's back once, which caused Gaara to be soaking wet, and he didn't even fall. In fact he skated around the whole rink. There was also this one time where I would sit on the ice, and I would grab on to Ryo's hockey stick, and he would pull me around the ground.

"Let's play tag!" Ryo suggested.

"No," I whined, "I'll be the slowest." I had already taken my helmet off because Ryo and Gaara thought it was safe enough for me to not wear it.

"1…2…3…" Ryo said.

And then there was silence. Gaara whispered in my ear, "Say 'not it'."

"Not it?" I asked.

"Oh ho ho, Gaara looks like you're it. buddy." Ryo said

"Not it, I believe _you're _it Ryo. You never said it."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Hina-chan, make the mean man stop!! I so did say 'not it'. You believe me right, Hina-chan?"

"Um," I thought about which side to choose. "No, you didn't say it."

Ryo pouted and then mumbled something under his breath really fast. Then he glared at Gaara with big evil creepy eyes. "Run!" Gaara said in my ear before he dashed away. Ryo passed me in a flash and was now chasing after Gaara. I saw them skating back and forth around the ice very quickly. And when they would pass by me real close, I would be able to see their faces with their hair blown back and their eyes wide, smiling wildly as they would skate all around the huge ice and not be bothered.

Suddenly, I felt myself flying and enjoyed it for a moment. But then I realized Ryo was carrying me, "W-wha--?"

"Stay back, stay back." Ryo chanted. And I realized he had tagged Gaara. "I'm willing to compromise, if you tag this girl, then neither of us will possibly be tagged. Then everyone wins."

I see Gaara thinking about it. "Hm, deal," He reached his hand out for Ryo to shake it.

Ryo shook his head, "Uh-uh, that ain't gonna work this time."

"OK, Plan B then." Ryo dropped me a second right before Gaara tagged me. "…Ow… That's not fair." I called out to the two hockey players who are already skating away.

I chased after them. They skated all around me, zigzagging around on the ice. On the corner of my eye view, I see someone, I don't know who, about to come from the side. I leaped in that direction and caught Gaara. "How'd you know I was there?" Gaara groaned, for I am sitting on top of him.

"I have good eyesight." I said simply.

"Wo-a-a-ah, nice job Hina-chan, you caught Gaa-chan!" Ryo reached his hand out to help me up. I took it and Gaara immediately jumped up. Just as he was about to tag me back, the coach yelled for us to leave the rink. We did as we were told. And again, Gaara and Ryo both helped me with the pads and skates and helmets. Both of them took a shower after. I waited outside. It was pouring; the rain just kept coming and coming, and there was about half a foot of water over the whole parking lot. I'm glad the way to the entrance of the rink is uphill, or my feet would've been soaked by now. By the time Gaara and Ryo got out of their warm showers, I couldn't stop gapping. Here I was, standing with 2 extremely attractive guys both of which have kissed me on the cheek and on the lips. I couldn't help but feel so proud to know that I have 2 friends as good as Gaara and Ryo who had both went their way in helping me skate..

Gaara's hair was still damp, and Ryo had a towel around his neck. They were both staring at the rain in agony and astonishment. "Shit." Gaara muttered. "Hinata, you live pretty far from here, don't you?"

"Yeah. . . ." Where is he going with this?

"My place it is!" Ryo proclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Gaara and I screamed in unison.

"Well as you two slow peoples can see, the rain is causing a flood up to like 1 foot. The safest thing is to go to my house—'cause it's the closest home outta all of ours—and stay the night and wait for the rain to stop.

"What's wrong with my house?" Gaara asked.

"You lived at least a block farther. Plus, your sister's a bitch, and your brother's a pervert." Ryo said.

Gaara gritted his teeth and said, "Your house is a dumpster. The last time I went there, I had to borrow Temari's perfume for a week to hide that stinkin' odor of your hell's bedroom."

"I cleaned it," Ryo said simply. "Now quit whining and hurry up, we need shelter before the rain gets harder.

The crackling of thunder pierced my eardrums and I jumped. "Eep!"

"Fine." Gaara said. Each of them took out their motorcycle and rolled it on to the sidewalk.

"Sorry the seat's wet, Hina-chan." Ryo said, "Why don't you ride with Gaa-chan this time? I'm not as careful as Gaara when driving."

I looked at Gaara for his permission. He nodded without looking at me. I felt bad for riding with him because I know he'll have to shower again since I'm wet, but then again, so do all of us. We were forced to drive on the sidewalk because the road's water got way too high. I looked at Ryo's house; it was the red apartment I had seen yesterday morning. We parked the bike in the basement, and Ryo let us into his house. It wasn't really as bad as Gaara had said. Maybe Ryo really did clean it, but then would that mean that he was already planning on me staying here.

I concluded that my answer was a yes, when Ryo pulled out a 2 person mattress. "I'll set your bed up, while you shower. You can wear some of my clothes. And don't worry about your underwear, I'll wash it." He smiled. Gaara scoffed.

"I don't think--" I started but couldn't finish because the thought of sleeping in wet underwear doesn't sound very pleasant in my ear.

"Just clean it at the bathroom sink," Gaara said. "Ryo, give her the soap." My face turned pink as I realized both of these 2 eyes have seen my underwear. And one has actually touched one.

"Aw, fine." Ryo grumbled.

0o0

I put on the clothes Ryo had given me, and got out of the bathroom. "I'm finished," I announced. "Gaara, you can take the shower now." I looked at him, but his eyes were completed fixated on me. Wide and big and blue. I looked down at my chest and realized the black shirt Ryo had given me to wear says _**RYO'S NUMBAH ONE FAN**_.

I sighed; I don't have the energy to say anything, "Gaara? I shook his shoulder, and he broke out of his trance, "Shower's ready."

"Oh, um, yeah, thanks." Then he got up and went to shower.

I looked at the mattress Ryo had spread out for me. It looked comfortable enough, and I'm tired. I lay down on my stomach to sleep.

Gaara was out of the shower quicker than me, but he didn't sleep immediately, I think he put a blanket over me, because I suddenly felt warm.

I didn't even know Ryo went to the shower until I heard him and Gaara arguing about who should sleep next to the bed besides 'Hina-chan'. I heard my name being called, and I think Ryo asked me something like, "Ryo or Gaara." I said 'Gaara' automatically and went back to sleep. It was surprisingly more comfortable than I thought.

**0o0**

**I know this chapter was pretty bad, but like it needed to be for the story to, idk, move forward. Yeah i kno gaara wuz really OOC im trying 2 make Hinata more Hinata ish and now all girly n stuff. But it's been really annoying since my brain has been really slow lately and my contacts as really been bothering me.**

**i promise to make the next chapter better, n somehow 4 me, the story seems 2 be like a month already and not just a week. But I can't seem to make the story go on** **interestingly enough without having a special thing going on each day. Anyway, i'm an amateur in writing, so it shouldn't really matter much righ tnow. I'll improve as i go.**

**R&R plz!!**

**im gonna update quicker n mor now, just cuz i feel like it.**

**TOSHI**


	10. Ch 9: Conflict on AIM

My Hockey Incubus

Chapter 9: Conflict on AIM

I slurred as sunlight pierced through my eye lids, making the blood visible in my closed eyes. It should be Saturday, my first weekend here, I don't have to wake up just yet. I tossed to my right side to find a pillow over. I held it tight.

Last night's sleep was really comfortable, one of the best night's sleep I've ever had. Hm, why do I feel so lighthearted? Yesterday . . . yesterday, oh, Gaara smoked before. Yeah. . . . And his parents died. Then we went ice skating, and I was able to skate so well. The ride on their bikes . . . felt so refreshing. Wait, then it started to pour and thunder, and Ryo brought Gaara and me to his house. He gave me clothes to wear and I went to shower and sleep. So right now . . . _I'm in Ryo's house! _And . . . and, I'm sleeping on a mattress he spread out for me.

I sat up. Ryo was already up standing in front of me smiling. "G'Mornin'!" He greeted.

"Good morning." I replied. I heard slurring behind me, and figured out it was Gaara. Oh Ryo asked me him or Gaara and I said Gaara that meant I slept with him! I groaned.

Ryo laughed more and stuck his cellphone (which looks pretty expensive and modern) in my face. I blinked. Then squinted because the image on it surprised me and erupted the blush on my face. The image showed me sleeping on top of Gaara, who was lying on his back, his right arm around me. My arms were around his waist, and my face was rested on his chest. His left hand was on his stomach.

"How did . . .?" I was about to ask, but already knowing the answer, decided not to bother. There was a moan behind me. "Gah!" I see Gaara sit up and rub his head. He looked up at Ryo and me. "What?" He asked, irritated.

"Nothing," Ryo and I said at the same time but with a different tone. He said in a cheery voice and me with embarrassment.

"How's the weather?" He asked.

"Great!" I stare out the window, it was still raining.

"It's pouring." Gaara replied dully.

"I know!" Ryo said with . . . giddiness? "Hina-chan gets to be with us today!"

"Yeah…" Gaara said his voice breaking. "Hey, got an extra toothbrush?" Gaara asked.

"Boxes of them."

"Oh, then can I have one?" I asked politely.

"Sure."

0o0

My stomach growled. I was sitting on the one-person couch. "Aww, Hina-chan's hungry." Ryo said. "Sorry, I don't have much food in my house. I always eat out." he apologized.

"I'll go check." Gaara got up from the 2-person couch he was sitting on with Ryo and left to go to Ryo's tiny kitchen. "I found some eggs and pancake mix!" He called. I went to the kitchen to ask if there was any salt. There wasn't, so the eggs wouldn't taste good. But at least there are pots, so we can make something. "Is there any maple syrup?"

"No, just chocolate." I suppose that could work, chocolate syrup on pancakes are kinda just like chocolate pancakes, not that I had many of that before.

"How much pancake mix is there?" I asked.

"A whole box." Gaara handed me the box. It says to just add water.

"There is water here right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then we can have pancakes."

"With chocolate syrup?"

"Yes, it'll be like a chocolate pancake."

"Ew."

"Well, if you don't wanna eat it, don't." I examined the kitchen, it seemed that pancakes are possible.

"Isn't there anything else?"

"I don't know, what else is in the fridge?" We both looked inside. There was expired milk, moldy pizza/cheese, a remote, eggs, apples, and a crushed tomato. "You can eat the apple." I suggested.

"No thanks, I'd bet there's a bug in there."

"OK." I said slowly; then got to work on making pancakes.

0o0

The chocolate pancakes tasted surprisingly very delicious. And Gaara and Ryo ate the most of them. We used up the whole box in one meal of three.

Now that we had finished breakfast, there wasn't anything to do. Ryo suggested that we go to his room to go on his computer. His room wasn't as messy as Gaara described it was. Just a bunch of clothes lying everywhere. On the bed, I spot a blue boxer short.

"Ooooooo, let's IM Naruto and Kiba!" Ryo said. He was sitting on a chair in front of a laptop now.

"What's IM?" I asked.

"Instant Messaging. I'm gonna check to see if they're OK. If were lucky, maybe everyone will be on."

That clearly sounded boring. Instant Messaging all day is a waste of time.

Hm, did I bring my cellphone with me yesterday? I remember I had something planned out this weekend. "Hey, where's my cellphone?" I asked.

"In my bag." Ryo said.

I got up to get it and came back. Before I checked my calendar, I switched my ringtone to bells, the song Ino put for it has been really annoying to me. Coincidentally, immediately afterward, Hanabi called me.

"G' mornin', Hanabi," I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Onee-chan, where are you?!" She asked furiously.

"Yesterday, I went skating with Ryo—it was really fun by the way---but I had to go to Ryo's house 'cause it was pouring."

"Ohhhh, you have no idea how lucky you are right now. You're supposed to be at the Hyuuga household to meet the Uchiha right now. But it was canceled due to the rain. It's gonna be held tomorrow. Be there. Father's really mad at you."

I winced, "Ok, make up something for me? Please. Thanks you're the best, Hanabi."

"I didn't say I w--"

"OH wait, gotta go, bye-bye Hanabi!" I hung up because Ryo was calling me and I didn't want to hear what Hanabi wanted to say. It was rude, but whatever, this is a sister-sister relationship.

"What is it?" I asked once I found my way to Ryo's room.

"You don't have an AIM, right? SO I'm making you one."

"Okkkk," I said slowly.

"Yeah, so you're gonna be Ryo'sLittleMouse."

"No way!" Gaara and I said at the same time.

"Fine, just LittleMouse then."

"No!"

"So picky, these people. What do you suppose Hina-chan should be then?"

"Uh, I dunno, Hyuuga…...Mouse?" Gaara said with uncertainty.

"No!" I said. "Enough of this, just make me Hinata."

"Fine." My eyes widen at what Ryo typed. "N-no not that, I meant--" but it was too late, Ryo had submitted it and I didn't go on the computer long enough to figure how to stop it.

"Ry0sIl3ntGirl will be your name." He smiled stupidly. "And your password will be lovableadorable."

"Ew, no." I said, "I'm not using that."

"Jeez, fine, I'll change it to something more likable then." He clicked the back button and asked, "What do you want your name to be?"

"I dunno." I shrugged."

"Ugh! Then what was wrong with Ry0sIL3ntGirl?" He groaned and threw his arms in the air.

"I didn't like it."

He was getting impatient and frustrated, which he has never been in all the time that I have been with him. Then he ordered, "**You **will be Hina_chan."

"No!" I protested, "Can't it b--"

"And your password," he interrupted rudely, "will be…?"

"Heiress." I muttered.

"There! Now was that so hard?" Ryo said at my face.

My eye twitched. Why is he irritated with me for? I did nothing wrong.

"It's . . . **fine.**" I said, pronouncing each syllable.

"Good." He sneered at me. Both my eyes then twitched and my hands unintentionally clenched into a fist.

"Ryo, don't be so harsh." Gaara said, as if trying to avoid a fight. I could tell that he could see in my eyes that I was getting mad.

"How was I harsh? I was just pleasantly asking for a decent username for my _dear, __**dear **_Hina-chan. And we found one. No blood spilled." He said casually.

"Ryo…" Gaara warned.

"What? I was just stating nothing but the truth, Gaa-chan, what could you be so worried about? Hina-chan's fine with it, right?" He taunted, he asked the question hinting me with the expected answer.

As a Hyuuga, we are taught to keep our feelings to ourselves and be patience with rude people. So I kept quiet, trying hard not to slap him right at the face then.

But then all these thoughts about his treatment to me then got me so infuriated. My hands started to tremble and my body started to shake.

As a Hyuuga, we are taught to NEVER EVER swear or curse, no words of profanity are to leave our mouth. You cannot imagine how hard it is for me to keep it in right now.

"What? No thanks?" He was joking now, and that got me madder.

_What the heck? He just told me he's making me an AIM and then he got mad at me when _I _didn't like the name_ he _chose for _me _for _my _AIM account. That's just . . . treating me like a dog!!!_

And Hyuuga are most definitely not treated as dogs, no matter the reason.

I shakily left his room, not even bothering to hear what he had said after seeing me leave. I went to sit on the couch and started to get so mad at him. I was fuming. After all the trouble he made me go through, I will not be treated like this.

I sat deepening my hatred at Ryo for what seemed like hours but actually minutes. Then a thought crossed my mind that made me forget all about that:

…_Uchiha Sasuke…_

My head bolted upright, _I forgot!!_ I'm supposed to get home, I have to get ready to meet him early tomorrow morning.

And since I don't want to be here right now, I might as well just leave and go to my house to get ready for the meeting with the Uchiha. I looked around to see if I had anything here. Hmm… Nothing. Well then, all I would need now is to grab my phone and leave.

I put my phone in my pocket and left the Ryo's apartment.

Outside, it was pouring rain, but I didn't care. I looked around until I found a familiar area, then I walked towards the area and looked around again. Eventually, I was able to reach my house. I snickered at my great escape from Ryo. It was immature, yes, but who cares? He's just Ryo.

After finally finding my house, I went inside and took a long warm shower. Then, without dinner, I went to sleep, worrying about my meeting with my future unwanted husband tomorrow.

--

**D: what hav they done 2 the design?! evrything is SOO confusing!!! D:**

**hope u lik this chapter, i was a littel stressed n 'Slammed wiz work' when doing this chapter n lightheaded when editing it so its really crappy, or so i say.**

**i still hope u lik it n the main idea gets thru wiz u.**

**Remember i have a poll so plz vote, i kno im not the best writer n u havent read all my stories n im quick 2 abandone/4get their summaries them. So now i hav a list of my creative ideas there if n-e of u wish 2 use 1, contact me n i just mite giv u permission 4 them. yeah... skol is such a pain... sighs**

**R&R plz. thankies (when i say thankies u say welcomies n welks)**

**As some of u, actually just 1 of u, mite kno, in my mind, this story is already finished n im just typing out wat i hav planned. i also have created a sequel 2 this but thought better of putting it on cuz i didnt wanna spoiled those who find this story oh so interesting. keep up the reviews, its prolly the only hing driving me on 2 keep writing besides the fact that i was really interested in this story until i finished. confusing i kno, just ignore that statement plz. :D**


	11. Reunion, Engagement, and Marraige

My Hockey Incubus

Chapter 10: Reunion, Engagement, and Marriage

_After finally finding my house, I went inside and took a long warm shower. Then, without dinner, I went to sleep, worrying about my meeting with my future unwanted husband tomorrow._

---

Lights pierced through my nearly transparent curtain, what time was it? I asked myself. Oh, it's 8:00AM. That was the longest sleep I have slept. From about 3 PM to 8 AM, that's pretty amazing, if I do say so myself.

Okay, I got myself ready. I only have 2 hours to prepare myself to go meet Sasuke Uchiha. I gulped. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth. I washed my face, and then I stared at myself in the mirror and decided to take another shower and fix my hair.

Weirdly, right after the shower, my phone rang. I went to pick it up (wearing a towel and nothing else) and found that Hanabi had text me:

_Onee-chan, just as u asked me 2, evn though I nvr said I would do it, but did n-eway, I made up an excuse. That u wernet there. Its cuz u wer at hom studying som stuff n wiz all the pressur u r dealing wiz u hadn't had enuf sleep n 4got completely of the meeting._

_Ur really lucky 2 hav a sister as good as me u kno, n u r also lucky 2 hav it rain yesterday, or else u'd b dead, afta all the punishment they giv u, u will just b a living corpse. U wont evn get enuf sleep_

_Well n-eway I wuz getting a lil sidetracked. Father hav arranged 4 a limo 2 pick u up at 9:30, abt an hour 4m now, unless my supa awesome texting lightning skillz hav failed my estimation then u would b ttly late n should hurry ur butt off rite now. But alas, it has not. _

_So the guy will pick u up, n then drop u off at the uchiha's household. U will then meet father there, he then will introduce u 2 the Uchiha father n son, u will meet som of the members. N then u will b brought 2 a room 2 talk 2 sasuke alone –sighs, hes so dreamy- after that, it should b arnd noon, so then u will go eat lunch on this fancy expensiv restaurant, afterward, u exchange som words of gratitude n thnx n yada yada yada. _

_Btw, u do not go bak 2 the apartment, u will b stayin the night at the Hyuuga household tomorrow nite n possibly som mor days afta that, Father wants 2 kno wat has happened, n isn't vry comfortable wiz the thought of u living somwher so far._

_Isn't it great?! Evn tho its only been days, ive missed u already! I cant wait 2 c u agn._

_Hanabi ~_

_Ps how's it goin wiz ur luv?_

I blushed at Hanabi's last comment. Then I slapped myself on either side of my face (literally) and looked inside my closet for a decent kimono to wear. It's traditional, after all that I do dress in this style.

After putting the kimono on, I fixed my hair into a bun and I put on some makeup on my face.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I found that I don't look half bad, this being the first time I prepare by myself for such an important event, I definitely did a good job.

Just as promised in Hanabi's text, the limo driver was right outside the apartment at exactly 9:30 AM I walked out carefully and sat inside the limo. Careful to make sure that no one saw me.

Then the limo driver took me to the Uchiha household. It was really grand, equivalent to my own Hyuuga household. In the front gate, Father was standing there, arms folded in his sleeves, and staring at me impatiently. Even his foot was tapping; he was urging me to hurry up. But being the slightly changed Hinata that I have become, I took an even longer time than usual, quickening his tapping, and making him frown.

"Hello Father," I greeted politely, "I'm ready."

"Good," was his only reply. You would think he would have more to say if he was that impatient, but no, he just has to keep that annoying exterior to him when in public.

Then the Uchiha emerged from the door. "Ah, Hiashi, how very nice to have met you and your lovely daughter, Hinata." An older man, no doubt Sasuke's father, said. Behind him, comes out a quiet younger Uchiha, same age as me. He was wearing a black _yukata. _**(A/N: if any of you know what it's call please tell me. I forgot and got confused. So I thought it was a **_**yukata**_** but that sounded like a ceremonial sleep wear or something.)**He had hard black onyx eyes and his lips were pressed into a hard line. "Sasuke, please greet our guests: Hiashi, your father-in-law, and Hinata, your lovely fiancée."

"Hi." He said coldly.

"Hello." I replied. Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable. I could almost feel his hostility.

"Well!" Sasuke's dad said, trying to break the heavy, cold aura of his son. "I suppose you two should get to know each other better. Come on Hiashi, I got a number of things to discuss with you. Sasuke, why don't you take Hinata somewhere?"

. . .

Sasuke said nothing, and I'm left standing there looking like an idiot. Why do all these people have to be so . . . so _cool _all the time? This is a social event, yet when being formal, well, Sasuke's probably like this 24/7, you just gotta act so antisocial. Where's the logic?

. . .

"Um." I said trying to get Sasuke attention. His eyes scanned me from head to toe, eyed my outfit, and then went up again. "Sasuke-san?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was distracted." He gestured for me to follow him and so I did. "Even though my dad acted like the whole thing was unplanned, he's actually already told me where to take you, so don't be surprise if you find streamers and confetti all over the place."

"Um, o-ok," this is awkward.

He led me around the house and introduced me to his family, none of whom I even bothered to pay as much attention to as just say "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Hyuuga Hinata." And say "Yes," to whatever their response is. I received some disapproved stares, but whatever, right?

One of the few names I was able to remember was Uchiha Itachi, who was Sasuke's older brother, possibly my future brother-in-law. To be honest, he did look somewhat dreamy, with his long black hair and friendly smile. He should be about a full head or so taller than me, possibly just about 2 or 3 inches taller than Ryo and Gaara.

Sasuke introduced me to more of the clan and some traditional special rooms in the Uchiha household.

OoO

After hours of greetings and bowing and shaking hands, I have finally met everyone there is to meet in the Uchiha clan. (It turns out I have an 7 year old uncle-in-law.)

So now we're getting ready for lunch. As expected, we were to eat at a very, very traditional Japanese restaurant. The waiter came up to the table and placed food on the table, without us needing to order of course (us Hyuuga have a special group of selections outsiders would never taste each time we go to the restaurant).

"So Sasuke…" Sasuke's dad said, "Have you and Hinata-chan been getting along well?"

"We got along fine, Father. I introduced her to everyone just as you instructed…"

Sasuke's dad flinched.

"And she made a very good impression on them, in my view." Sasuke smirked inwardly.

"Ah, yes, that's good." Then he turned to me, "I'm glad you enjoyed your visit here, Hinata-chan. Be ready to live here soon." He winked, and I got uncomfortable.

I turned to father, who had disapproval and disappointment in his eyes as he stares at Sasuke and his dad. Maybe if I'm lucky (which I'm sadly never am) he'll find Sasuke unacceptable as the Hyuuga heir and call off this annoying arranged marriage. And if I'm luckier, Father will go after Neji instead and not ruin my love life. I'm sure Tenten-neechan will be glad to get married to Neji.

"Hinata!" Father called.

"Y-yes, father?" I asked politely.

"Answer Uchiha-san's question." He ordered.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, may you please repeat what you've said?" I turned to Sasuke's dad.

"I heard from Hiashi here that you are currently living a life of a commoner due to some blackmail. How are you adjusting?" Sasuke's dad asked innocently.

"Oh, living as middle-classed…" I stressed the words, "…is quite nice. I've made many trusting and loyal friends and even went through many experiences I'm _sure _no aristocrat has gone through. It's really, really fun there." Father stared at me, wild-eyed, mentally telling me to shut up, but I ignored him. So just to really tick him off, I added, "I plan to invite all my friends there to my wedding." Not a lie, if and when I was to get married, I would definitely invite them there.

Sasuke's dad coughed and said, "Ah, how nice. Well, the food's ready, let's not get it cold. Everyone, enjoy…"

Almost on a glimpse, I saw a small smirk under Sasuke's nonchalant, cold mask, and I feel victorious.

OoO

"Your behavior today was…" Father started his scolding on our way home in the black limo, "…mediocre. I expected more from you."

I groaned inwardly; he always does this. Although I agree that my behavior was off today, but whenever I do even one thing wrong, or semi-wrong, or at the wrong time, Father has to scold me about it. And he'll never let it go; he'll hold it against you forever. I'm not perfect, and neither is anyone else in the world. But unlike them, I have to _be _perfect, or at least when I'm in a formal gathering and/or public.

"It won't happen again, Father," I said.

Father stared at me; it was impossible to ignore, so I had to ask, "What?"

"Nothing. You've just seem to be more . . . like a teenager recently," He mumbled.

"I have?" I asked, mostly to myself. It was possible, when going to a public school and hanging out with people like Ryo and Gaara for so much, it would be obvious to a blind man that they would rub off on me. I was just surprised it was so fast and, in Father's eyes, it was a bad thing.

The ride continued in silence, and finally, we arrived at my rightful household. Father's last orders of me before leaving to drink some of his tea was, "Go wash up and meet me here after you're done."

I did as was told.

OoO

My hair was still slightly damp when I entered Father's private "relaxing" room. I was wearing a blue clouds pajamas [even though it doesn't suit a 17 year old girl like me, but any Hyuuga would verbally discriminate me for as long as I live if I were to wear a simple white shirt and shorts to bed].

"Sit down," Father ordered.

It was obviously to me he meant kneel, so I did just that. Father put down his tea, which seems to forever be filled up, and straightened up. Then he looked at me in the eyes. "How's school?"

"It is fine, Father." I said solemnly. I was not going to reveal to him about Gaara, nor was I going to tell him how fun life is here, nor am I going to tell him any thing about Ryo's closeness with me, nor am I going to tell him that I went ice skating and slept with my crush.

"Have you met Ryo?" He asked a tone of disgust on the last word.

"No, Father."

"Do you suspect anyone in the school is Ryo?"

"No, Father."

"How is everyone treating you?" Rephrase: "Why aren't you coming home with flowers and confettis and chocolate and love confessions everywhere? Those commoners should be excited to be so close to a Hyuuga."

"Everyone is treating me fine, Father. They are all very nice, and I've made wonderful friends."

"Do you really plan to invite them to your wedding with Sasuke-kun?"

"Why not? I think, if my friend was getting married, I would want to be invited to their wedding as well."

"Your marriage with Sasuke-kun would be in the summer next year, after your junior school year ends, or when you finish high school, in the latest. We need Sasuke-kun to be able to support you after you finish school."

"W-What about college?"

"You're not going to college, once you marry Sasuke-kun, you will bear a child, and you will teach him all the necessities to be of Hyuuga blood. He will be trained with the Gentle Fist."

"B-but Father, I want to go to college."

"There is no need for that, you are fine with all the education you have, There nothing more you need to learn in college than what you can learn here and at school. There is no need to waste so much money for such worthless things."

"Y-yes, Father," I let it go, but I was going to college, somehow, somewhere.

"Well, it seems this is all there is to discuss about now. Your new life seems dull and plain, let's keep it that way. Simple and clean, and once we track enough information on Ryo, then we can send him away, and you will return to your life."

"Yes, Father." I gritted my teeth. Obviously, I would not let my life turn in that direction, nor be controlled any longer. I needed to be independent, to be strong, and to stop being protected in this castle in chains.

"You're dismissed," Father waved me off, and resumed to drinking is forever-there tea.

I got up and bowed, then I left the room.

No matter what, I will get to college, and no matter what, if he is the right guy, I will be able to be with Gaara. After only spending a few days from home, and tasting some freedom. I can see now how protected my life had been. It disgusts me now how much I put up with this. I will put up with this no longer, I'll have my on life to live, and my own happiness.

I won't let this happiness be taken away from me, not in the best years of my life nor ever.

"Oof…!" I held my nose in pain and looked up to see Neji, who was surprisingly much taller than me. Was he always this . . . manly? Well, manly in his Neji feminine way. "Ow."

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there, Hinata. Are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine; you just surprised me, that's all." I assured him.

"Ok, then see you." And he walked off.

I blinked; had Neji always been this . . . carefree? It's so weird, usually he's so stoic and quiet and contained, something must've happened to him. But what…?

It seems like he's going through the same thing as me, but what could be the cause? Surely it couldn't be . . . . No, Neji wouldn't . . . would he? But he goes to a boarding school, where would he meet a girl? Hmm…I'll have Hanabi investigate in this further. After this thought, I walked off, and went to my computer, in my room. It was supposed to be used for schoolwork only, but what else is there to do now at 9 o'clock at night?

A flashback came to me that Ryo had gave me an AIM. I decided to go check up on it.

After wasting 10 minutes to figure out that there is actually an actual website called .com where we can IM anyone we want, I logged on, remembering my username, Hina_chan and my password: heiress.

As immediate as I logged on, I received an IM from TacoRyo146:

**OMG! Hina-chan, you're on.**

And then another one:

**Why'd you disappear yesterday? I really missed you. Were you sick? Are you not feeling well? But that wouldn't make sense, cuz if you were sick, then you could've just stayed in my house…hmm**

Hina_chan: No, I wasn't sick. I got an urgent call to return to my house immediately so I did.

TacoRyo146: What could be so urgent that little Hina-chan would've left me without a word?

Hina_chan: I had to go to lunch with Uchiha Sasuke.

Then I received another IM:

RamenRulz153: Omg, Hina-chan, you're on.

Hina_chan: Who is this?

RamenRulz153: It's Naruto.

Hina_chan: Oh, hi Naruto.

RamenRulz153: Heyy, I just heard today from Ryo about your new aim, so I couldn't wait to start talking to you.

And then I got another IM:

GothBoy: Hi, having fun with your new aim?

Hina_chan: Um, yeah. Is this Gaara?

GothBoy: Yeah…

Hina_chan: What's with your screen name?

GothBoy: Ryo.

Hina_chan: Ah…

GothBoy: Yesterday, you just, like, disappeared, did something pop up?

Hina_chan: Oh, um, I just had to go to lunch with Sasuke Uchiha, it was pretty urgent, so I had to leave early, sorry for not informing you.

(The truth is, I was so mad at Ryo, that I completely forgotten about Gaara.)

GothBoy: Sasuke Uchiha, you mean your fiancé?

Hina_chan: Yeah, I'm thinking of a way to cancel the marriage though.

GothBoy: Oh, ok then. You left your clothes at Ryo's house though. He doesn't mind if you have his clothes, but I'm afraid he'll do something to your clothes, so I suggest you take it back quick.

Hina_chan: I can't go to get it though; I'll probably be stuck in this –prison- for a while.

GothBoy: Ok, you want me to bring them to your house tomorrow? It's pretty close to my house.

Before I could answer to this really, really difficult question, I just found that Ryo and Naruto were IMing me.

TacoRyo146: Hina-chan? Hina-chan? Why aren't you replying?

Hina_chan: I was preoccupied with everyone else.

TacoRyo146: A-ha! I see the problem.

Just then, a window came up saying "TacoRyo146 has invited you to a chat, do you accept, reject, block, or ignore?" I clicked the accept button and on the top of the window it said:

TacoRyo146 has entered the room.

GothBoy has entered the room.

RamenRulz153 has entered the room.

CherryBubblegum has entered the room.

BlondsRsmart has entered the room.

PaparazziJr has entered the room.

LaZiQ has entered the room.

Hina_chan has entered the room.

TacoRyo146: Everyone, I have invited you to this chat so that all of you can talk to Hina-chan without her having to work so much.

CherryBubblegum: What? I wasn't talking to her.

BlondsRsmart: I wasn't talking to Hinata, I barely know the girl.

PaparazziJr: Hinata has an aim?! :O

Hina_chan: Actually, I was only talking to you, Naruto, and Gaara.

TacoRyo146: You were only IMing 3 people?! And you still couldn't reply to me! Tsk Tsk Hina-chan, you gotta get faster, sweetie.

LaZiQ: 3 people can be hard to handle when 2 of them are talkative, annoying, idiots.

GothBoy: And who would the other 1 of the 3 be?

LaZiQ: Music freak always mistakened to be emo.

BlondsRsmart: Nice screen name.

GothBoy: All honor belongs to the idiot TacoRyo146. -_-

TacoRyo146: Why thank you, Gaa-chan. You're so modest.

GothBoy: Shut up.

TacoRyo146: B-but I-I'm not talking-g.

GothBoy: Shut up, you know what I mean.

TacoRyo146: WHAT?! You mean, you have an attraction to me. Oh, Gaa-chan, t-t-t-this is all so s-s-sudden! I-I mean, it's not like I don't like y-you, but, y-you see, G-gaa-chan, I'm n-not like that-t. I-I don't f-f-f-feel that way a-a-about you t-t-too. I-I m-m-mean I-I like you, but…I-I can only be your friend. D-D-D-Don't feel t-t-t-too defeated. I can't help being a sexy man.

GothBoy: Ugh!

CherryBubblegum: Lol.

BlondsRsmart: Eh?! Gaara's . . . gay?

TacoRyo146: Not gay, homosexual.

LaZiQ: How the heck did you type so much with so many stutters in such a short amount of time?

TacoRyo146: Cuz I pwn u, smartie-pants.

Hina_chan: Um...

TacoRyo146: What is it, sweet, sweet Hina-chan?

Hina_chan: N-nothing, your remark up there just caught me off guard.

GothBoy: I'm not gay.

TacoRyo146: homosexual.

GothBoy: Seriously, Nata-chan, I'm straight.

Hina_chan: Yeah, I know that.

TacoRyo146: O.O How'd you know? Are you 2 secret lovers? Oh, you must tell!

Hina_chan: Uh…

GothBoy has left the room.

Hina_chan has left the room.

I rubbed my temples in stress. How had I created so many problems in such a short amount of time?

Okay, I just need to clear my mind. First, I am friends, if not best friends, with Ryo, the man who has blackmailed the Hyuuga family. And I must keep this fact away from the Hyuuga for his safety. Second, I am irrevocably in love with Gaara, Ryo's friend, who is neither high classed nor famous. And no one knows about us. Third, I am engaged to Sasuke Uchiha, who is part of the Uchiha clan, who runs polices nationwide, who may be a threat to Ryo. And, though I don't know how, I am determined to break off this engagement.

Ah, this is so infuriating! How the heck am I going to be able to solve all these problems?!

**Hey gaiz, im bak... this chapter may not be that great cuz i 4got alot of stuff...but i reread the whole thing, and i promise the next chapter will be better.**

**R&R Bring Along all your Criticizm I welcome it!**

**I promise this story will be completed, so to those who thought it wouldn't yeah... And a possible sequel. And I'm thinking Hinata's getting a little OOC cuz i keep 4geting 2 get her 2 stutter. But I don't believe she's as shy an innocent as others make her [including those dubbers 4 her voices n the way the anime makes her].**

**But enjoy n-eways!**


	12. Escape to Ryo's Past

My Hockey Incubus

Chapter 10: Escape to Ryo's Past

_Okay, I just need to clear my mind. First, I am friends, if not best friends, with Ryo, the man who has blackmailed the Hyuuga family. And I must keep this fact away from the Hyuuga for his safety. Second, I am irrevocably in love with Gaara, Ryo's friend, who is neither high classed nor famous. And no one knows about us. Third, I am engaged to Sasuke Uchiha, who is part of the Uchiha clan, who runs polices nationwide, who may be a threat to Ryo. And, though I don't know how, I am determined to break off this engagement._

_Ah, this is so infuriating! How the heck am I going to be able to solve all these problems?!_

--

Ok, Ok, calm down Hinata, I can clear a single segment of a problem right now. Just takes things slow, this will all be over in a breeze.

Hina_chan: Gaara-kun?

GothBoy: Yes?

Hina_chan: About what happened after the concert, um, during the, uh, yeah, we were interrupted by my sister, but I'm not sure if we should be considered a couple.

He didn't respond.

Hina_chan: Gaara-kun? Are you there?

He still didn't respond.

Hina_chan: Gaara-kun

GothBoy: Do . . . did you mean what you said then? The you, uh, loved me.

I blushed deeply; even now, I'm still so amazed that I was able to spew out such honest and truthful words to Gaara. I bit my tongue and closed my eyes, and let my fingers do as they must on the keyboard.

Hina_chan: Yes.

GothBoy: Then, uh, I guess…

Hina_chan: What? Please just say it.

GothBoy: I love you too.

Hina_chan: Are we considered a couple then?

GothBoy: I-I guess, we did kiss. And that was a confession right there.

Hina_chan: As in boyfriend & girlfriend couple?

GothBoy: Yeah.

This was awkward, there isn't much more to say after this.

But the problem isn't solved yet.

Hina_chan: Is there anything you want to say to me?

GothBoy: …Not really…

Hina_chan: Ok then, bye.

GothBoy: Oh wait, Nata-chan…

Just when I was about to IM Ryo and tell him, a thought crossed my mind, shouldn't I confront Gaara to ask him if I should tell Ryo or not? I mean, he is my boyfriend so I should tell him the truth . . . . But then again, I don't want to dump all of my problems on him. On the other hand, I'm sure he would prefer if I was honest with him. But I don't want things to get awkward between us; maybe we should take things slow. But we're a couple now, so honesty is still best, we will get over this anyway, right?

I decided to go with Choice B: tell Gaara.

Hina_chan: Can I tell you something Gaara-kun?

GothBoy: What is it?

I was about to explain to him the whole problem when it crossed my mind whether I should tell Gaara that Ryo blackmailed me or not. He may think I'm trying to split their friendship up, and then leave them. Arrgh…

GothBoy: Nata-chan, you there? I'm still waiting.

All right, Hinata, just tell him. He'll understand; he's Gaara.

So then I told him then and there of the situation.

GothBoy: Are you playing with me? Is this a joke?

Hina_chan: No, it's really true. I'm not telling you this to ruin your relationship. Because I know Ryo is a really nice guy, just like you said, but this is what happened, and I'm finding it really hard to fix it. That's why I'm telling you it, to fix it. I swear I'm not lying.

GothBoy: Ok, I believe you. Ryo is somehow kinda like the person you described. I don't know about the scar though.

Hina_chan: Do you think he'll be upset if he knows I told you this?

GothBoy: Naw, he's my best buddy.

Hina_chan: Will he be mad at me?

GothBoy: Probably not.

Something inside me felt like hew as lying, as if there was more to his answer, but he doesn't want to tell me.

Hina_chan: Are you sure?

GothBoy: No, to be honest, he's been acting really weird lately, and I can't predict what he's doing anymore.

GothBoy: It feels kinda like he's become more distant.

Hina_chan: Don't tell him that I told you this then. Please just act like how you would if you did not know.

GothBoy: Ok.

Then I IMed Ryo.

Hina_chan: Ryo, can I tell you something.

TacoRyo146: Sure. 

Hina_chan: Um, are you really, I mean, are you the person who blackmailed me to come here?

He didn't respond.

Hina_chan: Ryo, are you there? I'm not ungrateful that you bought me here, I'm actually really glad that I'm here right now. But I need to know.

No response.

Hina_chan: I'm engaged to Sasuke, and we're going to be married by the end of the school year, at the soonest. He's a Uchiha, who is a very famous police family, as I'm sure you know. I don't want you to get in trouble for showing me such a great world I never would've imagined being this great.

TacoRyo146: Yeah, I'm the guy.

Hina_chan: But that's not the actual thing I wanted to tell you.

TacoRyo146: Spit it out then.

Hina_chan: I…

Hina_chan: I wanted to thank you, for taking me skating, and letting me go to the concert.

_Oh, Hinata, don't back down! You've gotten this far! The problems won't disappear by themselves. _

Hina_chan: Because that made me realize that I like Gaara.

Hina_chan: A-and we're a couple now.

TacoRyo146: …

TacoRyo146: Are you kidding me?

Suddenly, all I wanted to do was just cry, because I felt like my life was disappearing. That I was seeing, for the last time, the exterior of Ryo that I love so much. I feel like he's moving away, like he's never going to come back, like he no longer sees me of value to him.

Moisture in my eyes started to turn into tears and threatened to spill over. And it did, tear by tear. My throat suddenly started to throb, and I started sobbing.

_This is ridiculous; telling the truth to others is supposed to make you closer. It's always best to tell the truth rather than to lie to someone precious to you!_

_But then why am I feeling so lousy? Is this the best outcome there could be?_

I bit my lips and typed.

Hina_chan: You can ask Gaara-kun, it's true.

On aim, you can't see the emotion of the other person as they talk to you. You don't know if they stuttered or not. They can lie to you so easily on aim. Pretend to be anyone, and you still wouldn't know. If I was talking to Ryo for real right now, then he would see that I am sobbing, and that I can't stand his sudden cold attitude towards me.

It's really weird how Ryo always happens to do the right thing at the right time.

I waited a few moments as he went to ask him. And then, he replied.

TacoRyo146: You two are a couple, apparently.

I didn't reply; I couldn't.

TacoRyo146: And you want to keep this a secret, mostly from your family, I assume.

TacoRyo146: You realize now that you're technically cheating on Sasuke?

It can't be cheating when I felt no attraction towards him in the first place. He's just someone who was set up to be my fiancé`.

I told Ryo that, but then he argued back.

TacoRyo146: He'll end up liking you, you know.

Hina_chan: That's impossible, have you ever seen him? He's so cold and expressionless, there's no way he can like me.

TacoRyo146: It's usually people like that who holds the most feelings.

I paused: Ryo was right most cold people like Sasuke holds to much emotion in, and because they don't express themselves enough, their feelings gets deeper.

But Sasuke couldn't like me.

TacoRyo146: I would advise you, to call the engagement off soon.

Hina_chan: But I can't do that. This marriage is a symbol of an alliance between the Hyuuga and Uchiha, the thing that will unite them together and create a new line of generation. The marriage is great for our reputation. It would make us, probably, the richest, most famous, highest aristocrat in Japan.

TacoRyo146: But you don't care about that… Look, I don't want to argue with your stubbornness, alls I'm saying is that you should call off the engagement soon.

Then he signed off.

I shut off my computer and went to bed. As I close my eyes, I felt the whole world shut off and turn black. I felt like I was in black room, with nowhere to go, nowhere to run. Like I was trapped. Like I was deliberately isolated by God from everyone else.

And I _hate_ it.

--

TAKARAI RYO

I ran my fingers thru my hair and gripped tightly. Betrayal lingers in my chest and defeat burning my heart.

The single reason I forced that girl to come live this life which she finds so great, where she was happier than she ever was, was…

_That day I first met that bastard Madara, I was a normal student, on my way to school. I was running late. So I decided to take a short cut._

_As I walked hurriedly, a black limo past me, it must have been lost, because limos like that don't go through streets like this. The people inside must have been disgusted at what they saw. There were people sleeping in the streets, and there were people who would bully them simply because they have a place to live in their run down, dirty, small apartment, which hardly has any hot water and electricity, and rarely is the water ever clean. And then there were the drunks, struggling to walk sluggishly around the streets. Kids and women would often be bullied as well. But I was able, and because of the past fight I've been in that proved this, I was welcomed here. But I avoid this place as much as I can and only comes when necessary._

_The limo came to a stop, and the door opened. I thought the person inside were tired of going 'round and 'round the town, and decided she would to their destination instead (which is awfully stupid if you ask me)._

_But I was wrong, out came a girl about my age, but look younger because of her innocent appearance. Her big blue eyes landed on me as she looked around confusedly. Then she shyly walked towards me, noticing very well that I was gaping at her._

_Then she asked me directions._

_I started wondering why she didn't tell her driver to ask me instead, but I didn't ask her. I guess I thought it was rude to talk to a lady of the elite like that._

_I was only 12 at that time._

_I gave her the directions, and she left me with a single bow and thanks. As she hurried off to her limo, I stared after her formal attire. I thought there was no person in the world that would look more beautiful dressing like that._

_It was at this moment, that I noticed a drunkard staggering toward her. He called to her and said a bunch of inappropriate stuff. When she refused to even look at him, he grabbed her arm and asked her if she wanted to lose it. Then he pulled her away from the limo. She screamed out and tried to pull away, but she was to weak, the man grabbing her had to be 15~20 years older than her. _

_Just when I thought I was going to endanger myself by saving this girl, a man with red eyes and long black hair came out from her limo. He ordered the scumbag to let go of the girl. He did as he was told. Then he grabbed the girl and said men like that don't deserve to be with such beautiful girls like her. That he was more fit. Then he pulled the girl towards the limo. She was confused, but fought back less than she did to the other guy, who was stumbling off to another bar or something._

_The man opened the limo door, and ordered for the driver to get out of the car, that he would drive. Then he pushed the girl in._

_Then I realized what was going on. Without thinking, I rushed to push the man away and save the girl. He gave a pretty good fight, but when he saw that I realize that he was a Uchiha, he gave up and ran away._

_The girl looked up at me with teary eyes. She didn't say anything to me, not even a word of thanks._

_I just stared at her, not knowing what to do now; her driver had left, the only other man in the limo was gone as well. She didn't know where this place was, and she was small and frail and weak and alone. I couldn't just leave her there._

_Moments later, she whispered "I'm scared." And maybe it was now that I felt obligated or more like attached, to her. I don't know if it was her innocence, or her beauty, or the fact that I knew I couldn't have her._

_I told her that I would take her to her house; I just needed her to tell me where she lives. At first, she blinked at me, and said she lived in the Hyuuga household. I wasn't sure where that was and so I asked her for the address, but she said she didn't know the address._

_I ended up skipping school for that day and spent my morning taking the girl around town, asking her if any place looked familiar. People stared at us as we past. _

_Finally, we found her house, or more like, mansion. It was HUGE. She thanked me and then walked to her doorway. _

_I started panicking suddenly, my heart thumped loudly in my chest, like it was threatening to break my ribcage and spill my blood._

_And so in panic, I asked her for her name, she told me it was "Hinata"._

_From then on, I took that short cut to school everyday, and took that short cut as many times as I can, even if it was the longer rout, hoping to just see her there. But she never appeared._

_Years later, that bastard Madara [I found out that was the name of the man who was with Hinata that day] framed me, and I was forced to spend years in jail. I lost friends, my reputation, and my life._

_But I never regretted what I did to save that little girl._

_--_

_I became so desperate; I started taking visits to her school, just to see her. But I never did. _

_Until that day I found her walking home alone that night. I lost my mind, I gave up everything. Just so I can have a life in a world where her face appeared in every day life._

_I didn't know that was a secret, I didn't know. But now I do, and I used it for reasons that would make her hate me. But I just wanted to be with her, I couldn't stand it anymore. Ever since I met her, I didn't even bother to look at the girls in my class. I just wanted her._

_I hurt her to make her notice me, and then I hurt her family [reputation-wise] to get her attention. I lost myself._

_But my stupid and rash plan worked, I was able to spend my life with this girl, and I was so happy. I wanted to be with her forever. I started getting excited to go to school just to see her face._

_That time I was locked in the bathroom and she disappeared after I did such awful things to her because I was embarrassed and awkward with being so close to her, I was so worried, I couldn't stand it. My head ran through every possible horrible thing that could've that happened to her. I was so scared._

_And then that afternoon when she was bean up because of me, I felt so guilty. I wanted to protect her, but I couldn't. I was truly and deeply in love with her. It was out of control._

I didn't think that her heart would belong to someone else. Someone who has never met her until the day I brought her to class. Someone who doesn't know her at all. Someone who she could love, _**when I went through so much fucking hell all because of her. **_This stupid, stupid, stupid girl!

How come I have to go through so much pain for someone so clueless? It's so unreasonable it drives me crazy!

This is so frustrating! And for it to have been Gaara! My supposedly best buddy. How could he do this? How could he snatch the girl of my life away from me, so quickly, so easily.

I don't understand anything anymore. I'm so confused!

I hate this, I hate _her._ For making me go through this pain again. It was 10 times worse than the hell I went through. I would rather go through it again and for it to last my whole life than go through this.

A feeling of regret burst in me. Like it was holding itself in in one bubble, but couldn't contain itself and finally exploded in needles inside me.

I regret running after her that night.

I regret loving her so much.

I regret being so desperate.

I regret ever going to school that day.

I regret ever deciding to go through that short cut.

And most of all, I regret _saving _her.

Then, very creepily, a small familiar voice of a boy I once knew so well spoke in my head:

_Her eyes were beautiful enough; I didn't know she would want to cover them._

**Ok, so this past 2 chapters were kinda messy, but I think I got it pretyt much fixed up, and the story will go smoother now. **

**For those of you who thought that last line by Ryo was kinda weird, it forshadows somethinig and kinda symbolizes something too at the same time.**

**Please review and tell me your opinions. It would be deeply appreciated, and motivation.**


	13. Lazy Sunday at the Hyuga

**Hi guys. I just recently decided to finish this story, I kinda lost my inspiration cuz I already know everything that's gonna happen. But then a friend, and also a fan of this story, told me to finish it, so I thought I'd finish it, I owe it to you all. So...this chapter is kinda short, but I promise I'll finish it, I'm not very sure about the sequel I was planning anymore, but I can promise you this story will be finish. **

**And if you have read most of my stories, there's a poll on my profile asking what your favorite story is. Also, I changed my pen name from Itoshii Ketsu to ChellzCarter cuz well...Itoshii Ketsu is kinda the old me, and I have new interests (aka, the Carter brothers, THEY ARE HOT). Ahem, so anyways, please Review and tell me what you think, and are looking for in the future of the story. And also, if you find any mistakes, please tell me, I wanna know.**

**--**

My Hockey Incubus: Chapter 12

HYUUGA HINATA

I open my eyes to bright light coming through the big window of my room. I sat up and found my eyes sore. I threw the blanket off of me and went to the bathroom, not bothering to make the bed like I usually do. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, changed and attempted to escape from this house, only to remember that I was hungry and requested a maid to provide me breakfast, because I was too tired to do it myself.

Unfortunately, just when I finished the last spoonful of my Lucky Charms cereal, Father walked in. He looked surprise at first to see me up so early, but he brushed it off, probably thinking that it was not worth his breath to ask. Typical.

I set the spoon down and pretended not to have noticed him, and attempted to sneak away before he ambushes me and sits me down for a talk about something that I would be fine discussing if not for the fact I love my new life and Gaara so much.

But I failed.

Father ordered me to sit down and have the very discussion I longed to escape from. He asked me how I was going to get out of this "annoying predicament". I said it was fine and attempted to sneak out again. Acting like I thought there was only so much to say in this conversation.

But I failed again.

Feeling irritated, I just zoned out as my father ask me questions, answering with "Uh-huh", "Yes, Father", and "Very good."

Finally, as I thought it would never end, this boring conversation became just Father ranting with himself. He is just so self-centered sometimes.

So, again, I attempted to sneak out.

But failed, partially this time though, so it wasn't as bad.

I had bumped into Neji in the hall way. He looked uncomfortable as he asked me to go to his room to talk. Thinking fate just don't want me to go to my comfort of an independent sanctuary, I reluctantly followed him to his plain, dull, boring room: an empty white room with some furniture to move around in pretty much sums up to Neji's creativity on arranging his room.

His bed was to the far wall to the window, placed horizontally. On the right far corner was a closet. On the left wall was his desk, neatly cleaned with piles of paper and books and a lamp.

Neji walked to his bed and sat down, not even bothering to let me sit next to him (I guess he expected me to sit on the floor). To his annoyance, I sat next to him (towards the pillow) and smiled slyly.

"Hinata," he started, "I think there's something wrong with Tenten."

"Tenten your girlfriend . . ." I asked to make sure.

"…Yes, Tenten my girlfriend," Neji said irritably; obviously oblivious to what I was implying, "She was acting weird one day, and I don't know why."

"What happened?"

"I don't really know. Everything was fine, and now all of a sudden, Tenten starts acting weird…well, as-as in girly, 'cause for Tenten that's weird, you know. And I don't know what she's expecting from me. Every time I try to talk to her, she just stares at me and zone out." He pauses. "So I wanted to ask you if it is some kind of phase you **girls **go through."

I just shrugged. "None that I know of. But I seriously doubt it's puberty, I'm almost 120 percent sure it's just something you two, as a couple, are going through."

Silence greeted us and stretched long.

Growing impatient, I mumbled, "Look, I'm not much of an expert at this, it's just my opinion." and left the room.


	14. Meeting Sadie

My Hockey Incubus

**Hi, Toshi here~ Or that's the name I had that most of you probably remember me by. Anyways, since I haven't updated in almost a year, I decided to put the whole last chapter here, it was short so it shouldn't take long. Anyways if you want to skip it, just scroll down until the words are no longer italicize.**

**I know I promise to finish this story, and I will… I didn't specify the time. I wasn't really planning to but then (while procrastinating) I read My Hockey Incubus again and was surprised at my writing. So I figured I'd finish, please tell me what you think. Thank you **

_HYUUGA HINATA_

_I open my eyes to bright light coming through the big window of my room. I sat up and found my eyes sore. I threw the blanket off of me and went to the bathroom, not bothering to make the bed like I usually do. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, changed and attempted to escape from this house, only to remember that I was hungry and requested a maid to provide me breakfast, because I was too tired to do it myself._

_Unfortunately, just when I finished the last spoonful of my Lucky Charms cereal, Father walked in. He looked surprise at first to see me up so early, but he brushed it off, probably thinking that it was not worth his breath to ask. Typical._

_I set the spoon down and pretended not to have noticed him, and attempted to sneak away before he ambushes me and sits me down for a talk about something that I would be fine discussing if not for the fact I love my new life and Gaara so much._

_But I failed._

_Father ordered me to sit down and have the very discussion I longed to escape from. He asked me how I was going to get out of this "annoying predicament". I said it was fine and attempted to sneak out again. Acting like I thought there was only so much to say in this conversation._

_But I failed again._

_Feeling irritated, I just zoned out as my father ask me questions, answering with "Uh-huh", "Yes, Father", and "Very good."_

_Finally, as I thought it would never end, this boring conversation became just Father ranting with himself. He is just so self-centered sometimes._

_So, again, I attempted to sneak out._

_But failed, partially this time though, so it wasn't as bad._

_I had bumped into Neji in the hall way. He looked uncomfortable as he asked me to go to his room to talk. Thinking fate just don't want me to go to my comfort of an independent sanctuary, I reluctantly followed him to his plain, dull, boring room: an empty white room with some furniture to move around in pretty much sums up to Neji's creativity on arranging his room._

_His bed was to the far wall to the window, placed horizontally. On the right far corner was a closet. On the left wall was his desk, neatly cleaned with piles of paper and books and a lamp._

_Neji walked to his bed and sat down, not even bothering to let me sit next to him (I guess he expected me to sit on the floor). To his annoyance, I sat next to him (towards the pillow) and smiled slyly._

"_Hinata," he started, "I think there's something wrong with Tenten."_

"_Tenten your girlfriend . . ." I asked to make sure._

"…_Yes, Tenten my girlfriend," Neji said irritably; obviously oblivious to what I was implying, "She was acting weird one day, and I don't know why."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I don't really know. Everything was fine, and now all of a sudden, Tenten starts acting weird…well, as-as in girly, 'cause for Tenten that's weird, you know. And I don't know what she's expecting from me. Every time I try to talk to her, she just stares at me and zone out." He pauses. "So I wanted to ask you if it is some kind of phase you__**girls**__go through."_

_I just shrugged. "None that I know of. But I seriously doubt it's puberty, I'm almost 120 percent sure it's just something you two, as a couple, are going through."_

_Silence greeted us and stretched long._

_Growing impatient, I mumbled, "Look, I'm not much of an expert at this, it's just my opinion." and left the room._

--

Chapter 14: Meet Sadie

I wake up way before the alarm, obviously due to the fact that today is going to be one awkward day. I wonder if Ryo was even going to pick me up. I've already made it a routine schedule for my driver to not drive me to or pick me up from school. (In case you didn't catch on, I was driven back to my apartment last night.)

I cleaned myself up and made myself some breakfast to eat. Figuring I'd eat on that thought. Haha, 'eat on that thought', it makes me sound gluttonous, because most people would say 'sleep on the thought' not 'eat'…

I am losing my mind.

As I was oddly munching down my cereal calmly, I realized there was no reason to be awkward at all. Ryo is my best friend and it was right to tell him the truth. What I felt that night I told him was just me being weird. Today will be normal, no, it should be better because now we can all be completely and totally opened with each other. No awkwardness whatsoever of any kind.

Settling on that thought, I waited for Ryo to arrive, which thankfully he did. I talked to him as I usually would the past mornings we would be together (now that I think about it, I think he has only driven me to school twice. Ha, it feels like it's been so much longer that we've been together). I guess Ryo just has this thing about him, where if you let him, he just naturally gets close to you and before you know it, you're best friends.

The day went like it should, and Gaara and I didn't act like those lovey-dovey couples. So our little friendship triangle stays at ease and unstrained.

Ryo asked me to do a favor today during lunch actually: "Yo, Hina-chan, be our team's manager." Ok, so he didn't really _ask me_, but in Ryo's case, it is asking for a favor, since I could refuse any time.

"Why?"

"Because there are a lot of freshmen on the team now, so we need a manager to help organize things." Gaara said.

"Oh, okay, you could've just said that."

Ryo scoffs and mutters, "Of course you'd agree immediately when it's Gaara asking."

I eyed him and ignored that comment. The whole table kinda got quiet after that comment.

"Excuse me?" an unfamiliar, confident-sounding voice broke the silence. I looked up and saw that it was Sadie Banks, a foreign exchange student from America. "I saw your flyer for the Hockey manager, and since you're the captain of the Hockey team. I figured I would tell you. I'd be happy to be your manager."

"Well that's good and everything," Ryo said coldly, "but we already have a manager."

"Who?"

"Hina-chan," Ryo painted his thumb at me. "Sorry, honey, the spot's taken."

"Is it official?"

"Uh," Ryo stuttered.

"Okay, then I'll tell coach after school." Sadie said and walked off.

"What was that about?" Gaara asked.

"Rumor has it that she likes me, and I'm not taking the risk on finding out."

"What's so bad about her?"

"She's like a friggin' stalker, man. She's been following me everywhere. And now she wants to clean my sweaty laundry in the locker rooms. Uh-uh, not gonna happen. That's why we have to get Hina-chan there to coach before that little… creeper does."

"Is she one of your fan girls?" I asked.

"No, she's worse. The fan girls keep to themselves and obsess over me, but Sadie, she obsesses over me _with me_. She never leaves me alone and doesn't get the message!" Ryo explained.

"Oh, that's tough."

"Yeah," Ryo flips his hair dramatically, "It's SOO hard being me."

Gaara and I roll our eyes.

--

"WHAT?!"

"Quit your screaming, Takarai! Sadie is our team manager." Coach said while sitting on his chair lazily, with his legs propped on his desk.

"But—but, no, she can't! Cooaacchhhh, you can't do this to me," Ryo whined, "Here," Ryo grabbed my shoulder and pushed me forward to show, "I even brought Hina-chan here to be the manager. She's _**much, much **_more organized than that _Sadie_."

"Uh," Gaara stammered, "Hinata is also closer to the team, and knows how to Hockey skate."

"Yes, she is! And we would both much rather have this--" He squeezed my shoulders, "beautiful, sweet, cute, angelic princess washing our sweaty laundry rather than that creepy, desperate follower."

"Okay, you know what? Since you look so desperate and I am way too worn out by you already to win this argument, how about we have both Hyuuga and Banks be our team manager."

"Aw, pfffttt, FINE. Why you gotta be so hardass, Coach?" Ryo shouts; then storms out.

"Uh, thanks for your time." With that, Gaara and I left to follow Ryo.

--

I pick up two Gatorades (red and blue) for Gaara and Ryo from the aisle at the grocery store along with other sports drink for the rest of the team and checked them out. Ryo had asked me that afternoon at Hockey practice to get some drinks for the team. And I was more than happy to help.

When I got back to the rink though, almost every single member of the team was drinking their own individual extra large bottle of Gatorade (it was a water break). It wasn't until I saw Sadie with a huge bag of sports drink that I realize she handed them out to the team. I guess Ryo was right. Sadie did like him. And now she feels threatened by my closeness to him and is trying to win the team over before I do.

I guess it's normal that she would feel that way, so I'm not gonna get competitive or anything.

Sadie then met my gaze and walked up to me, "Oh, Hyuuga-chan--" _What did she just call me?!_ "—the team was getting thirsty and since you weren't back yet I thought it would be nice if I let them drink these large Gatorades instead."

Oh really? "Where'd you get those Gatorades?" I challenged.

"Hm? Oh these? I brought these here to make a good first impression on the team. I mean since I was going to be the only manager here. At least that's what I thought. One manager is more than enough right?"

"Oh, it definitely is. I'm glad you're trying so hard to help the team." I smiled.

She gave me a look. Obviously, she got my message.

Then Ryo appeared, "Yo, Hina-chan, where's my Gatorade?" His helmet was off and his hair was wet from sweat. The skates he had on made him even more taller than me.

"Oh, sorry," As I was looking through my plastic bag, Sadie cut in, "Ryo-kun, I bought _extra_-large Gatorades for everyone--"

"No thanks, I'll have Hina-chan's Gatorade." He said coldly, not even looking at her.

But she didn't give up, "Oh but Hyuuga-chan's Gatorade is the small size. Surely someone as _built_ as you would like to have more hydration than that."

Ryo raised one eyebrow at what she called me. Before anyone could say another word, I handed Ryo the blue Gatorade, "Here, the Gatorade is medium size. I thought you wouldn't want to drink too much and throw the excess out so I thought this size was better." I smiled.

He smiled back and said "Thanks, you thought right. The extra-large Gatorade is too much and just a waste." Then he left without even looking at Sadie.

I followed the same routine. Sadie must've burned the hole to the back of my head, and that just made me more satisfied. I looked for Gaara to see if he refuse Sadie's "bribes" as well, but he was already back on ice.

I stood at the bench, watching him in amazement at his speed and grace. He dribbled the puck as if it had a string attached to his stick. I love the sound of the puck passing from stick to stick and finally making it inside the goal.

Gaara caught me staring and skated towards me. (**A/N: Sorry, I haven't written in awhile. So please excuse the unflowiness.) "**Hey."

I smiled happily to him, "Hi, I bought the Gatorade."

"Oh, I already drank Sadie's Gatorade," he said.

"Oh Ok." He must've saw my face; the face of someone who just lost a fight. So he asked, "Where is it?"

I handed him the bottle, and he nearly waterfalled half the bottle to his mouth. Then he handed it back to me, "Happy?"

I laughed, "Ecstatic."

--

After practice, I said goodbye to my best friend as my boyfriend drove me to my house. We kissed, and I watched him as he disappear into the horizon on his bike.

At home, after finishing all the work necessary, I was anxious to go on AIM.

When I logged on, Sakura IMed me. It seems so long since we've talked. Anyways here's the conversation:

CherryBubblegum: Hey Hina-chan :)

Hina_chan: Hi, Sakura

CherryBubblegum: Do you know a Tenten? I was talking to her about you and she said she knows you.

Hina_chan: Oh yeah, she's my cousin's girlfriend.

CherryBubblegum: Really? Then you wouldn't mind me giving her your screen name.

Hina_chan: Not really.

Just then an IM window popped up.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Hey, babe.

Hina_chan: Hi, Tenten. How's it going with Neji?

Woah_itsChocoBear: Great, actually. After about like 5 months, we FINALLY kissed. He doesn't seem like it, but he's so shy about these things.

Hina_chan: Really? I always thought he would be really cool and smooth.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Haha, I thought too, but he is so not. Every time we get close, he finds something to talk about. Eventually he told me he's never been kissed.

Hina_chan: Woah really?

Woah_itsChocoBear: Yeah, I know! I was shocked too. But I guess I should've guessed that from the way he acted. Lol.

Hina_chan: Yeah, it must mean that Neji really likes you then.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Mhm, I feel so happy every time I'm with him.

Hina_chan: Yeah, like everything just lights up and your problems don't seem important anymore.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Totally! I mean, I've always thought 'love' was just a word for liking someone. But it is beyond an emotion.

Hina_chan: Yeah, I know what you mean.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Wait… How do _you _know what I mean? I mean Neji's collected and has to be cool all the time, but you're so shy and timid it's almost antisocial.

Hina_chan: Haha, very funny. But this is serious. I don't want to lie to you, but I don't want to force you to lie to Neji either. And I most certainly don't want you to force Neji to lie to Father. I know how much Neji worked to get his respect.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Well tell me.

Hina_chan: Well, um, I'm not sure where to start.

Hina_chan: Before I came here, I was supposed to marry Sasuke Uchiha by the end of this year at the soonest. But then I came here and saw a whole new side to the world. You probably don't understand this, but I don't live like this. And I met a guy. He took me to a concert and things just fell into place.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Huh, sounds like a drama scenario.

Hina_chan: Haha, it's true though.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Speaking of your new life, how is it going? Found "Ryo" yet?

Hina_chan: Wow, Neji must really like you. This is also serious stuff though, so do not, absolutely **do not** tell **anyone**of this. Swear it.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Hm, obviously you have changed. My little Hinata has become a little rebel. xP

Woah_itsChocoBear: Ok, I swear. Spill.

Hina_chan: I found Ryo, I thought he was a jerk at first. But he turned out to be really nice, and now he's my best friend.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Uh-huh . . . wow, this is so much to take in. . . . If he turned out to be nice, then what was his initial reason for blackmailing you?

Hina_chan: Hm . . . I don't know.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Was he nice to you from day 1?

Hina_chan: About . . . more or less, I guess.

Woah_itsChocoBear: You sure that's the real "Ryo"?

Hina_chan: Positive, he said so himself.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Well?

Hina_chan: Well what?

Woah_itsChocoBear: Hinata you are so naïve! Obviously he likes you, and that's why he brought you to the school!

Hina_chan: No way, that can't be the reason.

Woah_itsChocoBear: What other reason is there?

I thought about it, and I couldn't think of one. Then I tried to think of a single moment with Ryo that showed the slightest hint that he didn't like me.

Hina_chan: This can't be true.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Well it is, you've got yourself caught in a love square.

Hina_chan: I'm gonna go sleep.

Woah_itsChocoBear: Good luck.

I signed off and rubbed my temples. My life has turned into a total soap opera. I tried to grasp the dilemma I am in. First, I love Gaara; he loves me back. Second, I have a fiancé; he doesn't like me. Third, Ryo likes me. Somehow, I have to find a way to stop this engagement, one way or the other. Then I have to choose between Gaara and Ryo . . . No, I have to let Ryo know I don't like him back.

Ughh, This is . . . this is just unbearable. I think back to all the memories I've made here. But then again, when life offers a dream so far beyond my imagination, it is not fair to complain when it ends.

My mind goes to Sadie. Oh god, this will never end. . . .

**--**

**i know this was crap of a chapter but i promise it will get better. i just need to ease myself into writing. during the whole time i was having trouble finding the words to describe this (which is why half of the chapter is an aim conversation).**

**RxR! tell me what you think and review please.**

**And again, sorry for the late update, pleeassee forgive me!**


	15. Life's a Bitch

My Hockey Incubus

Chapter 15: Life's a Bitch

Surprisingly, it seems that life has decided to offer me a break or a mini-vacation before hell breaks loose, after my little epiphany yesterday. Sadie has been unrelenting, but Ryo hardly gave her a second glance. Gaara comes to my house everyday now, and Ryo only comes a few times each week. I'm too afraid to ask why. His behavior hasn't changed much, except when we're alone. No one notices, but I can tell that he's down. His eyes are gloomy and they lost the glow they once had. I feel guilty every time I see him like that. It's feels like a knife is stabbing my heart each time.

I want to fix things, but I really don't know how. I guess I'm just scared for things to change. Life is so wonderful here. I'm having fun. I don't have to have that wall built around me when I'm here. I can just be myself. My friends love me for who I am and not for what I am. I know it's not fair that I get to live like this, and I know that this will end. But I can't bring myself to believe it.

I have already figured out that the first step to fix all my problems is to admit to father that I want this life and that I do not want to marry Sasuke Uchiha. But that's too reckless. Everyone will be burdened too suddenly. I might sound too careful saying this, but I want my family and hopefully-not-future husband to be ease into that pain, or whatever they are going to feel when they find out.

I've also been pushing the thought of me and Ryo together as a couple away from my mind. It seems possible, and as much as I want to deny it, my heart skips a beat every time I imagine us together. It feels so perfect, but so far. I know I love Ryo, but I don't know how much and I don't know which kind. I don't know whether I love Gaara or Ryo more.

I'm happy with Gaara. He's thoughtful and loving, and he shows me that when we're alone with tiny significant actions. Like that time at the Hockey rink when he drank half of the Gatorade I bought for him just for me.

Ryo . . . I don't want him to be sad. But I can't do anything about it. It hurts seeing him like that.

Weeks pass, yet it feels as if the days were only hours. That just a week ago, I lived with Father, and Hanabi, and Neji. In reality though, it has been months. Father has stopped checking up on me, and only calls me once in awhile asking me how things are going then informing me of Sasuke and my marriage nearing. Hanabi calls me every Friday and tells me of how things are going in the house. I miss her and my family.

Sometimes I imagine a life where all my loved ones co-exists together in happiness and harmony. But that's impossible. Not only me, but everyone.

"Life's a bitch." Ryo had said that once. I know we both agree with it.

Life sucks. You can't do anything about it. You take what is given to you. And you don't complain when it's gone. "Nothing gold ever lasts."

--

"Hey."

I sigh and bit into my chocolate chip cookie.

"Hey."

I feel sick, but I can't stop. The cookie is the only thing that keeps my mind away from everything that's wrong.

"Hey."

I sighed again, and finishes off another cookie. Then I reach out to grab another.

"HEY."

The sound echoes in my ear drums, but it does not process in my brain. I pick up another cookie.

I blink when I saw that there was no cookie in my hand. I reach out to grab another only to have it slapped away from the plate. I look up at the owner of the hand and spoke. "What?"

Gaara looks worriedly at me, "You okay?" He wasn't referring to my oblivion as he called to me. Obviously he has notice that I have gotten more and more depressing by day.

I stared back. "Why?"

"You've been eating those cookies silently for 10 minutes. I kinda have a right to be worried."

"I'm fine," I lied. My voice cracks a little. I surprise myself by feeling sad at lying.

"Hinata." Gaara says disapprovingly.

"Ok, I'm just—I feel so lost." I whine.

"Well, what's wrong?"

We were sitting on my couch after school. There was a plate of warm chocolate cookie at the table in front of me.

I lay my head on his shoulder and said simply and glumly, "Everything." I sigh and reach for another cookie.

But before I could gain another pound, Gaara grabs my hand and holds it in his hand.

"Wanna tell me about it?" His arm grabs around my shoulder and brings me closer.

"N-not really," I groaned. Gaara intertwines our fingers together. It felt a little like we were ballroom dancing. Then I bury my neck to his neck. "I don't know what's going on anymore . . . and I don't know what to do."

He kisses my forehead, "Sometimes you don't have to do anything. It'll just work out by itself. You just have to wait."

"But what if it doesn't? What if everything goes wrong and you have no where to run to?" I ask, frightened at the thought. "What if I lose everyone I care about?"

Gaara deliberated. Obviously my problems were way beyond his expectations. "Well, I don't know what your problems are. But no matter what, you're always gonna have me. I'd bet my life on it."

Please don't. I wanted to tell him. But I just smile and said, "I love you."

He smiled back and kissed me. I kissed back.

But then I remember Ryo. He doesn't know I'm kissing him right at this minute. He'll never know. He won't know how much we're both enjoying this. And it'll be better if he doesn't.

My heart aches. What if Ryo's the guy who I really like?

I can feel Gaara's tongue. It's licking my lower lip, begging for entrance. We had switched to another position. My arms were around his neck. My hand in his fiery red hair. His big hands cupped my cheeks, his fingers tangled in my hair. He was partially on top of me.

Then we shifted. I let his tongue slip in, and I push him onto the couch. He was on his back, and I was on top of him.

I could feel his tongue travel around in my mouth. His tongue touches mine, and I gasp. I feel him smirk a little. I can taste him. He tasted so good. My heart skips every time my mind realizes I was making out with Sabaku no Gaara on my couch. My mind realizes it every 5 second. I have to remind myself each time that it's real.

Surely, I could never love Ryo in this way I love Gaara. It's not possible. I was convinced. I could never imagine myself doing this to Ryo. As my tongue travels into Gaara's mouth, I try to imagine it was really Ryo. What would he taste? How would he react?

I hear a moan. I thought it was Ryo's. My hear skips. Shocked and scared, I broke the kiss.

I stare at Gaara in shock. His lips were slightly parted from where I kissed. His jade eyes stare back at me, innocently lusting for more. His eyes . . . they were so honest. They did not lie. They love me. My everything.

"S-sorry . . ." I choked, "I just . . . I don't know." Tears build up.

"Hey," Gaara sits up. I was kneeling in between his legs. "Hey, it's Ok." His hand wipes the tears that had pooled over my eyes away. "Don't cry."

I cry more. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just f-f-freaking out."

"It's Ok; it's ok. I know it's your first relationship," Gaara holds my head to his chest and comforts me. "Whatever you're going through, you can tell me."

"I love you," I whisper.

Gaara kisses my head, "I love you too. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Everything!" I look up at him, "I love you. Sasuke's my fiancé. I have to marry him at the end of the school year the soonest. I won't be able to go to college. I don't want to have that life. I want this one. A normal one that everyone except me takes for granted. I love _you_. Not Sasuke. I love this life. Now that I have it . . . I don't wanna lose it. And I'm . . . I'm scared." I partially lie.

Gaara stares down at me. His eyes were slightly widened at what I told him. "Why don't you tell your dad that?"

I laugh a little: at the thought and how he called my father 'dad'. "I love my father. He wants this life for me."

"You know, your father loves you." Gaara says.

"I know that. Of course he loves me." I say. My tears stop.

"My dad never loved me. He hated me. My mom . . ." He paused. Not to catch a breath or to think, but because he couldn't continue, "she—she's the only one that loved me from the start. My dad, that bastard injected harmful chemicals in my mom when I was in her womb. All because he wanted to kill me." He stared at me, his eyes slightly wet. "My mom died sacrificing me. My dad hated me more because she did that. I hated myself for killing my mom. But she won't regret giving up her life for me.

"Your dad loves you. He won't hate you if you turn out to become someone he didn't expect." He blinks repeatedly to hold back the tears.

"I'm just scared he'll be disappointed." I say. He's right. Father loves me, no matter what. He just believes that that life is better. "I need to tell him the truth before things get out of hand."

Gaara nods. His eyes were dry again. "Will you come with me?" He blinks spastically.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Gaara seems nervous. Maybe because he was going to meet my father and he was the boyfriend. But then he looked a little flattered, "Ok." I smiled. "When?"

"Uhm, how about now?" I astonish myself at what I said. I don't know if it was because of the burst of courage Gaara gave me or because I couldn't stand this feeling anymore.

But either way, I just want this weight off my chest. And the faster I start the quicker it'll get lighter . . . or heavier. But I have to try.

Gaara then got nervous. I could feel his heart beat from my touch, and it was fast and loud. Then he licked his lips and swallowed, "I-if that's what you want."

I smiled happily and kissed his cold lips.

--

**Toshi- what do you think. I feel a little like it was rushed and that Hinata and Gaara's mood changed too drastically. But I didn't know how to make it sound like they were both showing their true self, that that was what they really feel and how close they are as a couple without physically doing so much. Hinata's kinda just losing her mind right now so please excuse her. It's her first time dealing with so much drama. She's unable to let go of it because she just so passionate about this life, even though it sounds stupid, but please understand. I'm kinda losing it too, I guess I was caught off guard by the writing. it's weird, don't think i'm weird. i don't know how, it feels like i'm the Hinata in there and i don't know who i love and how to get what I want without hurting others. and it feels like I'm the Gaara in there worried at my girlfriend's pain... don't read too much into it, it's just how i feel.**

**Now I'm going to do something I've never done before, I'm gonna allow my characters to come in this little Author's note segment to lighten up the mood.**

**Ryo- How come I wasn't in this chapter?!**

**Toshi-I wanted hinata and Gaara to grow closer**

**Ryo-so what? so i can become the third wheel later? You're taking away my 2 best friends from me! T.T**

**Toshi- Awwhe, you won't become the third wheel**

**Ryo-but I love Hinata, and she's with Gaara Dx**

**Toshi-Well you're just gonna have to deal with it. What about Sadie? pff, she seems like a nice girl**

**Ryo-... f*** you**

**Toshi-Hey, you better watch what you say, I can make you do things**

**Ryo-Ugh fine, I'm sorry.**

**Toshi-you'll figure it out **

**Ryo-:P**

**Gaara-Yo, stop spazzing**

**Ryo-wtf, you were here?**

**Gaara-yeah, Hinata too**

**Hinata-hello**

**Toshi-:D**

**Ryo-f*** u**

**Toshi-aww, you know you love me**

**Hinata-I really like where the story's going**

**Gaara-Yeah me too**

**Ryo-ugh I don't. I'm becoming Emo. if you hadn't stolen my girl, this wouldn't be happening.**

**Gaara-if you remember correctly, She loved me first :P **

**hinata-yeah, and you're the one who brought us together**

**Ryo-Shit, that's right**

**Gaara-Mhm, so it's kinda your fault. I mean Hinata clearly loves you, she just loves me first so therefore more**

**Ryo-hah, you wish, she'll love me by the end of the story**

**Gaara-hahahahahahahaha, you make me laugh**

**ryo-shut up asshole**

**Gaara-you shut up**

**ryo-shut up before I make you**

**Gaara-just try**

**Ryo-oh I will**

**Toshi-Let's not do this.**

**Hinata-Yeah**

**Toshi-Ok I'm going to end this before this segment gets too long and Ryo and Gaara beat each other too badly. Please REad and Review! and I do not own Naruto, just this story and Ryo (love) so, don't steal him.**

**Btw, Mr. Takarai and Oishi-sensei from like the 2nd chapter is actually from Hyde and his wife. :)**


	16. Sweet Sacrifices & Their Consequences

_Gaara seems nervous. Maybe because he was going to meet my father and he was the boyfriend. But then he looked a little flattered, "Ok." I smiled. "When?"_

_"Uhm, how about now?" I astonish myself at what I said. I don't know if it was because of the burst of courage Gaara gave me or because I couldn't stand this feeling anymore._

_But either way, I just want this weight off my chest. And the faster I start the quicker it'll get lighter . . . or heavier. But I have to try._

_Gaara then got nervous. I could feel his heart beat from my touch, and it was fast and loud. Then he licked his lips and swallowed, "I-if that's what you want."_

_I smiled happily and kissed his cold lips._

_--_

My Hockey Incubus

Chapter 16: Sweet Sacrifices & Their Consequences

Gaara and I climbed onto his bike; our hearts beating in her chest as we anxiously anticipate for what we are about to do.

The ride feels as it always does. Right and relaxing. Although nothing could relax me right now.

Just a block away from the household, to my right, I see two drunks fighting brutally. After observing it, I realize only one guy was drunk, the other was just pissed off.

"Come on! You've been swinging at me for hours! What's the matter?" the drunken one laughed.

His opponent just got madder and swung harder. On his third swing, I heard his knuckles collide with the man's jaw accompanied by a groan.

I watch as the guy slowly gets up and wipe the blood from his mouth. He was laughing. "HA! Is that the best you can do?!" He barked out another wave of laughter, and then he drank more of the alcohol in the bottle he was holding. "I've been hurt so much worse. By a girl who weighed less than 100 pounds!!" He took another gulp, "The only scars I have are within my heart." Then he chugged the rest of the bottle. "You know what? Fuck you, man. What right do you . . . do you have that you can be here beating me right now? Huh?!"

His opponent didn't seem to listen and punched him dead on in the face. I heard the crack as his nose breaks.

My heart aches as I see him get back up again, only to be knocked back down. He lies on the ground for a few seconds.

And then I realize. I knew the drunken man who was beaten. I knew his story. And it is my fault that he is here getting beaten. Tears pooled up in my eyes. "Gaara," he didn't hear me. "Gaara!"

Just then the light turned green and just as he was about to gas. I jumped off the bike to run to my victim. Cars honked at me as I run in front of them. Then I saw him getting up. He was groaning and spitting out blood. I didn't know if he knew I was coming. But I'm sure he wouldn't like it.

His attackers didn't see me; as he got back up, the man swings hard for the final blow. I jumped in just in time and took the blow for him. It was painful, but worth it as I saw my best friend okay.

He stared at me in horror and shock. I watch as his facial emotion turn to remorse. That was the last thing I saw before everything turned dark. The man had hit me twice: one on my side (intended for Ryo's stomach) and another to my head (intended for Ryo's neck).

--

As the stop light turned green, Gaara didn't have time to turn his head and listen to what his girlfriend had to tell him. Just as he was going to drive, she jumped off the bike and ran to a nearby fight. Shocked by her action, Gaara couldn't hear the cars honking at him and her. He drove his bike around and to the fight only to be in time to watch his beloved girlfriend be strike twice. He watched in fear as she fell. Her neck bent and her body curled in a fetus position.

He got off his bike and starred at her. Then he looked up to the man who she protected. It was none other than his best buddy. Anger and betrayal filled his heart. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He whispered.

Ryo just stared at the girl he loves. Unable to say anything. He had blamed her for ruining his life and killing his heart. But when she took that blow for him, he didn't know what to think.

The attackers had already left. Not before spitting on Ryo and Hinata though. They had muttered some cusses at them. But the two teenage boys could not listen as they see their angel in pain.

Gaara took out his cellphone and dialed for an ambulance. "Hello? My girlfriend's been injured badly, please help." He said urgently.

Not long later, the sound of sirens was heard. They carried Hinata in and insisted that Ryo went too. They also tried to persuade Gaara from going in with Hinata, but he refused to leave her alone.

The ride was loud yet silent at the same time. The nurse told him that she had a broken rib and a small concussion. There was nothing big to worry about. But that did not help. Then she examined Ryo and informed him that his jaw and nose was broken. And that he shouldn't eat too much for a while, because he needs time for his stomach to heal.

Gaara could only think that Ryo deserved what he got, but Hinata was the victim. He buried his face in his hands and gripped his hair. When they arrived at the hospital, Hinata was taken into the emergency room. Ryo was taken there as well to go through surgery for his nose and jaw.

--

Hours later Ryo had gotten out of surgery. He was fine; he just couldn't talk for awhile. Hinata was still in the emergency room.

Gaara waited anxiously and thought in fear of everything that could be going on in the there. He imagines he heart rate going down. He imagines hearing the beeping get loud and fast, then he imagines it become one long sound. The sound that means she's gone.

What if she's gone forever? What will he do then? He can't just get over her. It's not possible.

Gaara looked at Ryo in his bed. He wanted to break his nose and jaw again. _What the hell was he doing picking a fight like that? And getting that wasted!_ He doesn't even know him anymore.

"You know man, I thought we were cool," Gaara said, "I didn't think you'd still be stupid enough to be in those fights. Why would you be fighting if you were drunk?" He pauses, then spoke through his gritted teeth, "I hope you regret what you did tonight for the rest of your life. Hinata could have been killed. For all we know, she can be dead right now. _**What the hell were you thinking?!**_" Gaara pauses again in frustration. "Hinata . . . I can't stand to lose her. I can't stand the thought of it. A life without her feels like no life at all."

After a moment, he starts talking again. "If Hinata didn't come, what would you do? Would you have just lied there and kept fighting until you lost consciousness? You were fucking drunk! You're not fucking invincible, Ryo. What the hell man? You've been acting . . . distant. I'm you're best buddy you can tell me anything. What the hell was so bad that you couldn't even tell me?"

At that moment, Gaara came to a radical thought. But before he could process it, his mind was distracted and the thought was lost.

Outside, he saw a man who looked about in his early 40s. He had long brown hair down to his shoulders and he was wearing a traditional Japanese outfit. But that wasn't what made Gaara notice him, it was his eyes. They were the same as Hinata's transparent, beautiful, sparkly eyes.

"Where's my daughter?" He asked helplessly. The nurse tells him that she's in the emergency room and his face falls. Behind him was a younger looking version of himself, only he was wearing casual clothing. He looked about Gaara's age, maybe a little older. He had the same worried look on his face.

Gaara, unable to face Hinata's parents at the moment, just stayed in Ryo's room.

Surely if Gaara had introduced himself to them, they would hate him and blame every thing on him. He couldn't disagree. It had to be his fault somehow that Hinata's in that room right now. He must've done something that would've caused this, even a little bit.

His lay his face in his hands and gripped his hair once again. "_**Fuck".**_

_**--**_

"Can you tell me who reported my daughter's injury?" Hiashi asked the nurse worriedly.

"Um, I believe the caller said that his girlfriend was hurt," the nurse answered. When he saw Hiashi's confused and surprised face, afraid to make a mistake, he said, "I'm not sure though. I didn't hear the call and I wasn't there to pick them up."

"Was she accompanied by anyone else when she came?" Neji butt in.

"Yeah, the two boys in that room," he pointed to Ryo's hospital room where Gaara sits inside. "I wouldn't disturb them though, one just got out of surgery and the other seems deeply distress by the injury."

Hiashi ignored him and walked to the room. "Thank you very much," Neji says before following his uncle.

Inside, he saw a red head, only his hair wasn't orange like most red heads, it was fiery red, sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed. His face was in his hands. In the bed was a tall, muscular teenager about his age with bandage around his face. His eyes were closed.

"Excuse me," Hiashi interrupts rudely. "Why were you with my daughter tonight?"

Gaara looks up. His eyes looked swollen, and it added another level of darkness under his eyes. His eye makeup was smudged and looked like bruises on his face. Gaara's heart skips a beat to see who that confident, deep voice belonged to.

Unable to find the right answer, he asks, "E-excuse me?" His voice cracked as he said that.

But Hiashi was not affected, "Why were you with my daughter tonight?"

"You mean Hinata?"

Hiashi flinched as he spoke of his daughter in such a personal matter. "Yes."

"I was driving her back to her house, and we saw a fight on the side. I don't know what happened, but she tried to stop it and got hurt. I'm sorry." Gaara says apologetically.

"You were driving my daughter home."

Gaara nods.

"From where?"

Gaara searches his mind for a good lie. He didn't feel good lying to Hinata's dad. But he knew Hinata would want to tell him the truth herself. "We were staying after school that day for Bio help."

Hiashi blinks. Did he just say Bio? Surely this young man must be lying. Hinata was in the honor's class so she should be taking Chemistry. "Hn. Who's this guy here?" He referred to Ryo.

"Oh. That's my best friend." Gaara said nervously.

"What happened to him?"

"He was hurt in the fight." He said ashamedly.

"He was in the fight? Oh. Do you think that perhaps he is the reason that Hinata might have wanted to stop the fight?'

Gaara didn't know what to do. He didn't know what Hiashi knew, and he didn't want to inform him of more. "Hinata wanted to protect _him_?" He asked incredulously. Luckily, it wasn't Gaara's first time in lying to someone in a powerful class.

"Was Hinata close to this man?"

Neji was getting anxious. He knew where this was going.

"They're friends, I-I guess," the man's high confidence and presence made Gaara's heart beat faster. Maybe it was just because of the level of stress he was on, because Gaara is hardly ever influenced by others.

"What about you and Hinata?"

"We're . . . we're close to best friends."

_Best friends?!_ Hiashi thought incredulously. _Why in the world would Hinata befriend someone so . . . twisted? That girl, she always has to befriend those who require aid._ "I'm sorry, what was his name?"

Neji's eyes widened at the sudden question. Obviously he knew everything. "Hiashi," he interrupted, "I think we should leave this guy alone, he seems pretty distraught."

"Very well," Hiashi said, "I can see that you're deeply worried for Hinata as well. I hope your friend feels better." Then he paused. He paused a pause that was obviously planned. "But know that I will question you when all this drama settles."

As Hiashi left, Neji gave Gaara a meaningful look. Neji was hoping that Gaara would know that Hiashi cannot know about Ryo, but of course Gaara just thought Neji was weird.

Gaara looked back at his friend and for once, he wished he was the one in the hospital bed unconscious instead of Ryo.

--

**Hey Toshi here, what do you think about the chapter? It seems to me that I have a problem with not rushing. I hope I was able to make you feel the emotions Hinata and Gaara felt in this chapter. If I didn't, please tell me what you felt or what you think can make this better. Also, if you have ideas on what you want to happen, I will take it into consideration. :)**

**What I did in the last chapter was fun so I shall do it again. Since Ryo and Hinata are in the hospital, I will only bring Ryo and a special guest. ;3**

**Gaara: Hey**

**Toshi: Hello, Gaara. Today we have a special guest.**

**Enters Special Guest**

**Gaara: Who are you?**

**Toshi: This. is. one of Toshi's most respected idol: SATOSHI**

**Satoshi: Hey**

**Toshi: He is from the popular japanese band GIRUGAMESH! Therefore, listen to them if you are bored, for you will be satisfied.**

**Satoshi: And you can visit our myspace to see some blogs on what we do behind the stage.**

**Gaara: OMG I LOOVE YOUR MUSIC!!**

**Toshi: What have I witness? HAs Gaara enter fangirl phase?!**

**Satoshi: Haha, thank you.**

**Gaara: I love Freesia and Vermillion the best. Omg, you have to give me an autograph.**

**Etc. yea this was mostly meant for you to see what a great band Girugamesh is. So yeah, the Gaara in here loves them. And they may forshadow something of he future :~. Yeah, and while you're at it, Versailles is pretty good too. I like Ascendead Master the most.**

**Anyways you should know by now that I add a lot of forshadowing in this little section, but if you do not want to receive hints on this, then do not read it.**

**Please Review, thank you! I will not disappoint you!**


	17. Chapter 17

_As Hiashi left, Neji gave Gaara a meaningful look. Neji was hoping that Gaara would know that Hiashi cannot know about Ryo, but of course Gaara just thought Neji was weird._

_Gaara looked back at his friend and for once, he wished he was the one in the hospital bed unconscious instead of Ryo._

My Hockey Incubus

"**It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back****  
****It's like a whirlwind inside of my head****  
****It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within****  
****It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin"**

Chapter 17:

SABAKU NO GAARA

Days have passed, yet Hinata still did not wake up. Ryo is ok, and gone. Hours after the accident I had figured I should forgive him. I told him that, but he told me he could not forgive himself. He left, unable to see our Hinata lying unconsciously in that bed. She looked so small, like anything could break her. Hiashi (her dad) didn't come here anymore. He just told the nurse to call him when any change is made. She was right, he wasn't that great of a father. But I know that's just his way of loving Hinata.

Her cousin, Neji, had come to visit me one day to tell me of secrets Hinata kept from her father to keep her perfect world. It was the day after Hinata and Ryo was reported to the hospital. After Hiashi told me that he would question me about Ryo, I panicked and left. I told Ryo I was sorry and explained things to him, I don't know if he heard, but I left anyways. Hiashi never did come back. I came here to visit Hinata everyday, and only left when the nurse came to tell me to leave. Now that her condition is "more positive" I got to stay longer.

I looked at Hinata on the bed. I had brought in flowers for her, hoping that when she wakes up, she will get the nice surprise to know that someone cared about her enough to visit her every day. I brought a new flower everyday. I'm not every smart with picking them, but Ino helped. She suggested different colors of rose, and that's what I did so far. Red, Yellow, blue, purple, all kinds of colors.

There was no amusement in watching Hinata. I'm still scared she won't wake up and will leave me here alone. But I try to keep my mind from going there. She lies in the dull color bed. Ivy attached to her arm. Her head rested on the pillow softly. Her face looks like they're from another world. Every once in awhile I can see her fingers twitch. But it must've been my imagination.

'Hinata', I wanted to tell her, 'this is torture, why don't you wake up already? I miss you and I need you. Don't leave.' This is making me go crazy. I've never been like this to anyone. I feel so vulnerable. It hurts. But it's worth it as long as she stays with me. This is a small price to pay for someone as nice and sweet as Hinata. She's thoughtful and caring and always thinks of others before herself. I love everything about her.

I reach my hand out. Then I brought it back in, only to reach out again and touch her cold hand. Her hands were small. Her fingers were long and thin and it reached up about 3/4 way up to my fingers. Her skin was pale but not the sickly transparent kind.

Her hand warms up as I held it. I look at her face to see if she's awake, but her eyes were closed. Her lips slightly parted. I wanted to kiss her so badly at the moment, but the door's open and Hiashi can walk in any second and see. So I restrained myself.

I held her hand with both hands. Holding it tight and speaking the words I was too afraid to. "Hinata," I whispered, "Why don't you wake up already? We're all waiting for you. I miss you and I need you." I pause. "Don't leave me." I hadn't realized I had gotten so close to her. Her face was about one foot away from mine. My heart beated loudly as I deliberated kissing her. Just as I was about to, I heard silent footsteps behind me.

Thinking who could possibly be here now I turned around. I was so shocked. Words cannot explain it. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, her fiancé. Anger burst in me and I glared at him.

"Excuse me," He said politely, I intensify my glare, "You must be a close friend of my fiancée. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He extends his hand. I shook it coldly. When I didn't reply, he asked, "And you are?"

"My name's Gaara." I said coldly. Out of all the time in the world, why did he have to show up now?

"Are you Hinata's friend?" He asked.

Under all the stress, all I wanted to do was pop him in the face. Who the hell does he think he is? Jumping into and out of Hinata's life. What makes him thinks he's so worthy of her? Just because he's a Uchiha? I scoffed, "Why else would I be here?"

I can see in his eyes that he understood my tone. But I knew he didn't know why I was acting this way, "How's she doing?"

"More positive every day," I quoted the doctor, mimicking is fake optimism layered with his false confidence.

"That's good news." He let out an exasperated gasp. Then he held up what I didn't notice, a bouquet of flowers. It was more elegant, obviously more expensive. He raised an eyebrow at me as he saw several different color roses in a plastic cup of water by her bed. Then he placed his obnoxious bigass garden on the table.

My eyes narrowed. He didn't leave. He stayed by her bedside and held her hand. I clenched my fist. He was holding the hand that I held one minute ago. Then he stared at her and rubbed her hand. "I'll come back for you, my Hinata." He said soothingly.

Anger boiled and I got madder. I clenched both my fist. And for a split second, I was gonna knock his brains out. But remembering Hinata, I excused myself and got a drink of water.

At the fountain, I contemplated what to do to get rid of this guy. He doesn't look like one to like crowds, but neither was I. But I can't just let him treat Hinata like that.

I called Naruto.

As expected, everyone came in. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, everyone. Unfortunately, that included Temari and Kankurou too.

When I came back, Sasuke was still talking to her. He didn't notice me and I heard him say. "I'm looking forward to being with you for the rest of my life. I know I don't know you yet, but I really want to, and I believe our marriage will be different from all the other arranged marriages. My dear Hinata."

I felt like my blood was boiling. I couldn't get myself to calm down. I just wanted to knock him out **right now**! What the hell? 'My dear Hinata'. Who died and made Hinata his? Definitely not me! She's mine! Not some guy with a chicken hair cut and a pretty last name. He's not gonna get whatever he wants just because of that stupid family of his. I walked up to him and was ready to beat the wealthy shit out of him.

I grabbed his shoulder. He looked up. I held my right arm back, and then I heard Naruto's voice asking for Hinata. With an annoyed frown printed on my face, I dropped my hand. "There's more visitors, you might want to stop talking to her."

Sasuke looked at my once clenched fist and nodded. "Thank you," he bowed, and left.

I scoffed, he's so polite and formal it's annoying . . . it kinda reminds me of Hinata though. She used to be so shy and polite and timid. I smile a little as I remember the first day we met. It felt like ages ago.

The gang then came in, not even noticing Sasuke. They crowded the room and took up Hinata's oxygen. They each took turns talking to her and placed their gifts on her table.

As I said earlier, I hated crowded places. So I thought I'd leave for a couple of minutes until there are less people inside.

It wasn't much better outside. I saw Sakura. She was talking to Sasuke. Looking down, being shy; the exact opposite of who she really is. Sasuke smiled politely at her. Then he turned to walk away.

Ever since Hinata came, my world has become so bizarre. I feel like I'm exposed to a whole 'nother planet.


End file.
